Mundos Diferentes, Realidades Distintas
by Citlallitha
Summary: Porque no podemos olvidar a ese que odiamos... porque lo amamos. UA Universo Alterno . Duncan
1. 1 Independiente

**hOla! Soy Citlallitha y este es el primer fanfic que publico... wwiii :D... anteriormente escribí muchos de Naruto, pero nunca los publiqué xD. Ahora estoy traumatizada con TDI y decidí escribir uno,, espero reviews, críticas, alabanzas xD, etc...**

**NOTA: TDI no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, y a Teletoon, por supuesto ; )**

**La historia es UA (Universo Alterno)**

**- bla bla bla - (lo que los personajes hablan)**

**- " bla bla bla " - (lo que los personajes piensan)**

**bla bla bla (lo que yo narro :D)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1. Independiente**

Por fin, había llegado el día, ese día tan anhelado para ella. Había tomado su decisión desde varios meses atrás, pero hoy por fin se cumplía su sueño. Vivir sola, ¡estupendo! Tenía 17 años, muy próxima a cumplir los 18, ya era casi una mayor de edad. Y sus padres habían aceptado darle el mejor regalo que ella podía pedir (y que de hecho había pedido): Dejarla mudarse a la ciudad, rentar su propio departamento y comenzar a construir su vida, en libertad. Libre. Sin depender de nadie. Independiente.

-Courtney, querida, ¿estás segura de esto?-

-Si, mamá, estoy completamente segura. He estado esperando este día durante meses-

-Pero hija, ¿qué tal si no encuentras un departamento? ¿Y si tienes problemas? ¿Y si te sucede algo?

-Papá, estoy bien, recuerden que llevo dinero suficiente para pagar un hotel varias noches, pero espero conseguir un departamento cerca de la universidad en poco tiempo. Y además, con mis ahorros podré pagarlo. Y claro, ¡trabajar de seguro es de lo mejor! Conseguir tu propio dinero y gastarlo en lo que quieras... debe ser genial.

-Si mi niña, pero no te olvides de todo lo que has aprendido, el dinero se utiliza para comprar lo primordial, y lo que resta, para complacer caprichos.

-Si, mamá

-Además, no olvides ser una buena chica, cumplir con tu horario, llegar temprano a casa, comer a la hora adecuada, bañarte...

-Si mamá, lo sé, no te preocupes

-Pero recuerda hija, si no te gusta la vida independiente, o si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en llamarnos a mamá y a mí

-De acuerdo papá, lo prometo

Después de una laaarga despedida, una hora de llanto de su mamá, y 23 abrazos y "buena suerte" de su papá, subió al autobús que la llevaría a esa gran ciudad que era Los Ángeles. Esperaba sobrevivir al menos una semana, y no tener que tomar un autobús de regreso.

El camino le pareció corto, ya que al subir al autobús, y sentarse en su asiento, no supo más de ella al quedarse completamente dormida. Cuando despertó, ya estaban entrando a Los Ángeles. Había oscurecido, y la ciudad se veía fantástica. Miles de luces por todos lados, enormes edificios, discotecas, bares, restaurantes, gente por todos lados, tráfico insufrible... ah, la magia de las grandes ciudades.

Después de más o menos una hora, el autobús por fin llegó a su destino: la central. Courtney bajó despreocupadamente y respiró el dulce aroma del aire acondicionado, mezclado con un tenue olor a café. Miró a su alrededor. La central era hermosa, impecable y muy moderna.

Bajó sus maletas del autobús, caminó a la salida y pidió un taxi.

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿A dónde va?

-Bueno, necesitó un hotel donde pasar la noche, y me gustaría que esté cerca de la UCLA (Universidad de California, Los Ángeles), ¿puede recomendarme alguno?

-Bueno, si quiere clase y elegancia, le recomiendo el Black Diamond, pero si quiere algo más simple y sencillo, una noche en el Blue Star estaría perfecta

-Vaya, que nombres tan extraños... ammm, prefiero el Blue Star, muchas gracias

Después de otro laaargo camino de más de una hora, por fin el taxi la dejó frente a un lindo y curioso hotel, con un enorme letrero que decía "Blue Star" en color azul con dorado, con una pequeña estrella sonriente en un lado. Bajó y pagó lo que el taxímetro indicaba, cargó sus maletas y se dirigió a la entrada, no sin antes divisar, algunas cuadras más abajo, un enorme y exuberante hotel llamado "Black Diamond".

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

-Quisiera pasar una noche aquí

-Muy bien, hoy es su noche de suerte, ya que tenemos un increíble 10% de descuento en nuestras habitaciones dobles, y un fabuloso descuento del 15% en nuestra suite.

-No, gracias, prefiero una habitación normal, con una cama individual, ya sabe, una de un precio accesible

-Bien, de acuerdo. Su estancia termina a las 12 del mediodía mañana, y dependiendo de los servicios que utilice, ese será el precio. No se preocupe, es muy accesible - dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo

-De acuerdo, gracias - dijo Courtney tomando su llave

Al parecer le había tocado en el séptimo piso. "Grandioso" pensó ella. Así podría observar la ciudad. Subió al elevador, y en unos instantes estuvo frente a su cuarto. Número 353.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Era un cuarto lindo y sencillo, con una cama individual en medio, un tocador de madera, una televisión, un buró al lado de la cama y el baño. Seguro su estadía esa noche sería cómoda.

Observó una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón. Dejó sus maletas y salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco. La ciudad era increíble.

Courtney entró y se acostó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, mirando al techo. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca.

-Mañana será un largo día...


	2. 2 El Departamento Perfecto

**Aclaraando dudaas de xSweetMarshmalloWx,, si, si habraa otras pareejas, pero se veeran mas adelanteee :D**

**Capítulo 2. El departamento perfecto**

Una luz dorada se coló por el cristal de la puerta y las delgadas cortinas blancas, golpeando de lleno en la cara de Courtney. Ella se despertó y estiró perezosamente. Había sido una agradable noche. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de percatarse de algo...

-Por Dios, ¡es tarde! Diablos, olvidé poner el despertador.-

Observó el reloj. Marcaba las 10:30 a.m.

-¡Oh rayos, ya pasó la hora del desayuno! Se supone que debe ser a las 9:00 a.m..... vah, que más da, comeré un bocadillo para no tener el estómago vacío.

Courtney se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha le caería bien. MUY bien. Después de salir se vistió y arregló, tomó sus maletas, echó una última mirada al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Al bajar, se dirigió al mini-restaurant del hotel. Se sirvió cereal con leche y lo terminó rápidamente. Luego se dirigió a la recepción, pagó su cuenta y salió del hotel, en busca de su departamento.

Caminó algunas cuadras, hasta toparse en frente de la puerta que daba a la zona residencial Westwood, dentro de la cual se hallaba la UCLA.

-"Vaya, grandioso, todavía no puedo creer que en unas semanas estaré ahí dentro, tomando mis esperadas clases..."-

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Courtney saliera de su sueño. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y siguió su camino, en busca del departamento perfecto.

Después de caminar un poco, encontró un enorme edificio de departamentos. ¡Increíble! Tan rápido y tan cerca de la UCLA, seguro era su día de suerte.

Entró y quedó asombrada por la modernidad y elegancia del lugar. Se dirigió con el, ¿cómo se le puede llamar? Recepcionista, o encargado de los departamentos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿necesita algo?

-Ah, sí, verá, busco un departamento para mí, que no sea muy grande, amueblado, de precio accesible.

-Y dígame, ¿desea compartir su departamento o lo quiere para usted sola?

-Sólo para mí, por favor

-Lo siento- dijo el recepcionista mirando una lista -no hay departamentos disponibles

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si este lugar es enorme! No es posible

-Sí, si lo es, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de la UCLA se hospedan aquí, y ellos apartan su departamento desde que comienzan las vacaciones de verano.

-Quiere decir que ¿sólo estudiantes de la UCLA se hospedan aquí?

-En su mayoría, pero hay algunas otras personas que no estudian ahí

-Ah vaya... ¿no me puede conseguir un departamento? Aunque sea uno pequeñito...

-El único que nos queda disponible es el 254, no es muy grande, amueblado, tiene una pequeña cocina...

-¡Yo lo quiero!

-Sin embargo, hay un pequeño inconveniente...

-¿Cuál?

-Que ya está habitado. Pero el huésped dijo que compartir con alguien más no sería un problema.

-Pues bien, si es la única opción... "vamos Courtney, qué tan malo puede ser" acepto.

-Muy bien, aquí esta su llave, que tenga un buen día

Courtney la tomó y se dirigió al elevador. Su departamento estaba en el quinto piso. Llegó a un laaargo pasillo, caminó tranquilamente buscando el 254. Cuando por fin lo encontró, dudó un poco. ¿Cómo sería su compañero de departamento? ¿Sería hombre o mujer? ¿Estaría adentro en ese momento? Respiró profundamente y abrió. Un esplendoroso lugar apareció ante sus ojos. Entró distraída, observando el bello interior. La recibía una pequeña y acogedora sala de estar, con un cómodo sofá y una televisión en frente. Al lado de la sala de estar, se encontraba una pequeña cocina con desayunador. Había estufa, refrigerador, licuadora y tostador. Dejó sus maletas en la sala y recorrió el departamento. Pronto encontró una puerta que daba a la recámara. Entró y la miró detenidamente. Había un lindo tocador de madera parecido al del hotel, una pequeña mesita, un clóset, un pequeño armario, y una reluciente cama... Esperen, ¿sólo una cama?

Junto a ella estaban tres maletas negras un poco viejas. Courtney analizó la situación...

-"Sólo espero que sea una chica..."-

Se acercó a las maletas. Le dio mucha curiosidad inspeccionarlas, para descubrir si su compañero era hombre o mujer, pero eso era violar la privacidad de los demás, y, estaba contra sus principios de respeto, reglas, etc., así que decidió quedarse con la duda.

Después de recorrer el departamento una vez más, decidió salir a comprar algo de comer, ya que, como imaginó, el refrigerador estaba vacío.

* * *

Pasó un buen rato para que regresara. Ya eran las 8:30 p.m. cuando entró al edificio. Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de su nuevo departamento compartido. Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y giró. Al entrar escuchó la televisión encendida. Hora de conocer a su nuevo compañero.


	3. 3 Conociendo a Duncan

**hOlaa! aQui regreeso con un nueevo caap... ojalaa lo disfruteen... xD,, y paraa pankeckes qe apostoo un peso con su primO xD,, creeo qe ya debiio darsee cuenta, pero el compaañero si es Duncaann... para todos los que preguntaron, jejejee, simplementee no me pude resistir a que fuera el... y si, Bridgette en un principio fue una opción, pero me decidí por Duncan.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. Conociendo a Duncan**

Entró sigilosamente. No sabía exactamente cómo comportarse. ¿Decir "Buenas noches" lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, o caminar cautelosamente hasta allá? Tragó saliva y trató de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Error. Se tropezó con un escalón que, según Courtney, antes no estaba ahí y la puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo.

Inmediatamente su compañero se levantó del sofá y miró a Courtney. Ella se quedó helada, contemplándolo. Tenía aspecto de un joven de unos 19 años, unos profundos ojos azul aguamarina, un piercing en la ceja, otro en la oreja derecha y dos más en la izquierda. Una sexy barbita debajo de su boca, con el cabello negro y una cresta verde. Usaba un exuberante collar con picos y una playera negra con una calavera en medio, combinada con unos bermudas azul marino y unos converses rojos. Todo un punk. Un punk bastante atractivo.

El joven le sonrío de forma arrogante, enarcando una ceja.

-Vaya, que linda sorpresa, no esperaba la visita de una nena tan linda, ¿cómo te va princesa?

Courtney infló los cachetes de la indignación. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya estaba hablándole así. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquel tipo con aspecto de criminal?

-En primera- dijo ella con tono agresivo -no estoy de visita, este es MI departamento, y en segunda, no me vuelvas a llamar princesa, ¿quedó claro?

-Vaya, tranquila nena, sí que eres agresiva... eso me gusta- terminó Duncan con mirada pícara

-Ah, este es el colmo- se quejó Courtney -no puedes ser tu mi compañero de departamento

-Lamento decirte que si, princesa, así que mejor dame las gracias por dejar que te quedaras aquí

-¿Qué? Yo jamás te daría las gracias- dijo la morena exasperada -además, tú eras el que quería un compañero, no yo

-Pues estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? Por cierto preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eso no te interesa

-Vamos, deja de ser tan molesta, me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi nueva compañera. Yo soy Duncan, mucho gusto

-Vah, yo soy Courtney, siento no poder decir lo mismo

-Relájate nena, igual tendrás que compartir el departamento conmigo

-Pero en cuanto se desocupe otro, me mudaré de aquí- dijo la chica mirándolo fríamente -¿y mis cosas?

-¿Hablas de las maletas? Me tomé la molestia de llevarlas a la habitación

-Vaya, gracias- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa -"tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo"

-¿Merezco un beso por eso? -preguntó el chico punk con una sonrisa

-Olvídalo... "o tal vez si es realmente malo"

Courtney miró su reloj. Las 9:00 p.m., hora de cenar.

-Y dime, Duncan, ¿hay algo que cenar aquí?- preguntó ella mirando hacia la cocina

-No que yo sepa, pero si quieres podemos pedir una pizza y compartir- dijo con tono seductor

-No gracias, yo no como pizza- se rehusó la morena

-¿Qué? ¿No comes pizza? ¿Estás loca?

-La pizza rompe las reglas de la alimentación balanceada

-Ay, disculpa buenita, al menos yo pediré una pizza para mí, y si no quieres quedarte sin cenar, más vale que comas aunque sea un poco

-Tiene que haber otra cosa- insistió ella

-No la hay, a menos que conozcas un teléfono de restaurant de ensaladas o algo así- se burló Duncan

-Que más da

Duncan sacó su celular y marcó el número de la pizzería. Pidió una grande y le advirtió al despachador que si no llegaba en media hora no la pagaría.

-Y para darte la bienvenida, yo invito princesa- dijo él guiñándole un ojo

-Sólo no me llames princesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te prometo nada- dijo desinteresadamente, volviendo a sentarse en el cómodo sofá

-Alto, antes de que continúes viendo tu televisión debemos establecer las reglas

-¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas?

-Las reglas de privacidad. Número uno, mis cosas no se revisan ni de broma. Número dos, para pagar la renta del departamento propongo que cada uno pague la mitad. Número tres, cada quien prepara su comida. Número cuatro...

-Ok, ok princesa, pero, son demasiadas reglas, ¿no crees?

-No

-Yo quiero poner una regla, ¿puedo?

-Porqué no- se resignó Courtney

-Regla número cuatro, Courtney duerme conmigo... ya que sólo hay una cama...

-¿Qué? Yo jamás dormiría contigo, ni en tus sueños, prefiero dormir aquí

-No hablarás en serio, ¿o si princesa?

-Hablo muy en serio- dijo la castaña

-Bueno, al menos pon tu ropa en el cuarto

-Eso sí que lo haré

Courtney le dio la espalda a Duncan y se dirigió a la recámara, mientras él volvía a su tarea de observar televisión. Una vez dentro de la habitación, empezó a colgar su ropa en el clóset y acomodar otra en los cajones.

-"Supongo que sí le dejo el armario estará bien"- pensó ella

Después de un tiempo indefinido colgando y doblando ropa, escuchó la voz de Duncan llamándola desde la sala

-¡Princesa, ya llegó la pizza!

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!- respondió ella desde el cuarto

Dejó a un lado su labor y caminó hasta la sala. Duncan estaba sentado en el sofá devorando un pedazo de la dichosa pizza. Él al verla dio pequeñas palmadas a su lado en el sofá, invitándola a sentarse. Courtney sonrió y se sentó.

-¿Habías comido pizza antes?

-No, es primera vez- confesó la morena un poco avergonzada

-¿En serio? Vaya, esto será genial, acompañaré a mi princesa en su primer pizza

-No soy tu princesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, lo que digas, anda come

Courtney tomó un trozo de pizza y lo miró con repulsión, imaginando todas las calorías extras que debía tener.

-Vamos Courtney, no pasa nada

Ella cerró lo ojos y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Lo masticó lentamente y lo tragó casi a la fuerza. Luego, tardó un momento en reaccionar

-Vaya, no sabe nada mal- admitió con una sonrisa

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, la pizza es lo mejor

Estuvieron un buen rato viendo televisión y comiendo pizza, hasta terminarla. Courtney estaba tan sumergida en la competencia de skate que observaba Duncan, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta a que hora se quedó dormida.


	4. 4 Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa

**hOlaa!! y bieenveniDos d nueevO a mi faanfiC! :D,, waaa, no creei qe fueraa a gustarlees TT_TT mee haceen taan feliiz :D... bueeno, en fiin, mil graaCias a todos :D... ammm, les quiero comentar algo: **

**Además de amar a TDI, también amo a Naruto (quién ya leyó mi perfil se dará cuenta) y precisamente acabo de leer un fanfic llamado "Historia de amor" que publicó kTa en ... bueno, el fic originalmente es de Harry Potter y fue escrito por Monic (sooy tu faan TT_TT). Bueno, el punto es que me recordó a ciertas personas que se la pasan peleaando ^.^U, el problema es que tiene 71 capitulos!!! si, es muy largo pero muy hermosao, así que me preguntaba si les gustaría que la publicara... claro, con los personajes de TDI,, pero primero tendría que pedir el permiso a kTa, y traspasar y todo eso... (espero que ajusten los personajes -.-U) así que veremos después.**

**Y para CarmillaD, casi me adivinaas la historiaa!! jejee ^.^U y gracias a xSweetMarshmalloWx x decir que mi ortografía es bueena :D hago lo mejor que pueedo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró con pereza, sentándose. Sintió cosquillas en su cara a causa de los rayos solares que atravesaban la ventana. Por un momento creyó que aún estaba en la casa de sus padres, despertando en su habitación. Reflexionó un poco al respecto y volvieron los recuerdos de los últimos días, específicamente de la última noche. Sonrío ligeramente y se levantó de la cama. Alto, ¿una cama? Miró a todos lados sin entender muy bien, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido la noche anterior. Sería posible que Duncan…

Saltó apresuradamente de la cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Al llegar, buscó a Duncan en el sofá. Nada, no estaba ahí. Lo buscó en la cocina y en el baño. Nada. Se quedó pensativa un rato y se sintió un poco preocupada, hasta descubrir una pequeña nota en la mesita del cuarto.

_"Buenos días princesa, espero que hayas dormido bien. Lamento no haberme despedido, pero te vi demasiado dormida, así que no quise despertarte. Si revisas la cocina, encontrarás una sorpresita. Por cierto, anoche te quedaste dormida en el sofá. Me tomé la molestia de llevarte hasta la cama, ojalá no te moleste nena."_

_Duncan_

Courtney sonrío tontamente y abrazó la nota. Un peculiar aroma llegó hasta ella. Un aroma suave, un perfume varonil.

- "Rocío la nota con perfume, que lindo…"-

Courtney siguió aferrada a la nota unos instantes más, hasta reaccionar y arrojar la nota al piso.

- Iack, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Debo estar loca, ese delincuente no me puede gustar ni en la peor pesadilla, aunque… -dijo sonriendo y levantando la nota del piso- quizá no sea tan malo.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa nuevamente y se dio una ducha. Salió y decidió ponerse algo ligero para estar cómoda, de todos modos estaba sola. Eligió un short corto rosa pálido y una blusa blanca lo suficientemente transparente para notar un lindo sostén rosa debajo. Se cepilló su cabello y decidió no maquillarse demasiado.

Fue a la cocina y buscó la "sorpresita" de Duncan. Probablemente sería una receta de cocina y los ingredientes, y otra nota que dijera "_prepara la comida"_.

Llegó y no vio nada relevante. Abrió la alacena y la encontró llena de comida, pero, aparte de eso, nada. Abrió el refrigerador y lo vio: un enorme pastel de chocolate con vainilla, con decorado blanco azulado. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo y lo sacó hasta el desayunador. Con letras azul celeste tenía escrito un _Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa_. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó mirando el pastel un largo rato, embobada. Chocolate con vainilla y cubierta blanca azulada era el pastel de sus sueños.

Su teléfono celular sonó desde su bolsa. Se apresuró a contestar.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña!

- Vaya, gracias mamá

- Hoy cumples tu mayoría de edad, ¿no estás emocionada?

- Si, mucho- mintió Courtney

- ¿Y? ¿no vas a celebrar?

- Lo dudo mucho mamá, acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era una buena opción que te fueras después de tu cumpleaños… pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya encontraste un departamento?

- Si, lo encontré un día después de llegar aquí -dijo la morena triunfante- está increíblemente cerca de la UCLA. De hecho, en este edificio se hospedan muchos estudiantes

- Muy bien querida, te felicito, te paso a tu padre, quiere hablar contigo

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Hija! ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias papá

- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo estás?

Y así, Courtney siguió conversando un largo rato con sus padres, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Cuando por fin colgaron (bueno, ella tuvo que colgar) suspiró profundamente y sonrío para sí. Ni siquiera se había fijado en el reloj ese día. 18 años… ¡realmente era una adulta!

Se estiró perezosamente en el sofá y escuchó una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose instantáneamente. Vio aparecer ante ella a cierto chico punk con aspecto de delincuente.

- Vaya princesa, si querías provocarme, con un beso habría bastado- dijo Duncan mirándola de arriba abajo

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Pero la morena no pudo terminar su frase, al recordar que sólo llevaba unos mini-shorts y la "blusa" más transparente del universo. Un ¡Aahh! por parte de Courtney fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que ésta entrara rápidamente a la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

- Creo que le gusto – dijo para sí mismo un arrogante Duncan

Después de que su dignidad se lo permitió, Courtney salió a la sala de estar con unos jeans enormes y una camisa gigante, asegurándose de que no se viera NADA de su cuerpo.

- Creo que te veías mejor con el otro atuendo, pero igual me gustas – dijo el ojiceleste acercándose peligrosamente

- No te acerques a menos de dos metros, ¿entendido?

- Vamos nena, ¿no puedo darte un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños?

Courtney ni siquiera pudo responder cuando sintió unos fuertes y marcados brazos rodeándola y levantándola un poco en el aire.

- Oye, basta, ya bájame – dijo la castaña entre risas – es en serio, bájame – dijo de nuevo, esta vez con tono agresivo y en forma de orden

- Esta bien, princesa, tranquila

- No me llames princesa, ¿entendido?

- Oye – respondió Duncan ignorándola - ¿te gustó mi regalo?

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que sí, el pastel de chocolate con vainilla y cubierta blanca azulada es mi favorito…

- Sí, lo sé

Hubo un momento de silencio y análisis en la mente de Courtney.

- "Un minuto… ¿cómo diablos supo que ese es mi pastel favorito? Y peor aún, ¿cómo supo que hoy es mi cumpleaños?"

Miró al punk con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Leí tu diario – se atrevió a responder sin inmutarse siquiera

- ¡¿Qué?! – un enorme grito resonó por todo el departamento

- Sabes, anoche te quedaste dormida en el sofá, así que decidí llevarte hasta la cama. De regreso, me tropecé con un curioso librito… no puedes culparme

- "Rayos, debió caerse cuando desempaqué…" Duncan, eres un cre…

- Si, si, puedes insultarme después, ahora, come algo de pastel

- Me rehúso a probar algo que provenga de ti

- Relájate princesa, al fin y al cabo es tu favorito, ¿no? – dijo el punketo yendo hasta el desayunador y poniendo algo de pastel en un plato - ¿sólo un bocado?

- Vah, que más da – dijo Courtney con una pequeña sonrisa aceptando el pastel


	5. 5 Todos tenemos un lado blando

**hOlaaa de nueevO! :D aQui estOy subiendo un nueevo caap :D bueeno, estee es un capítulo un poco romántico xD, no digan que no se los advertí ¬¬, ahaha, y para MarilynnDxC, lo siento, pero en este capítulo aún no se conocen Bridgette y Courtney, sino hasta el siguiente :D, pero por ser navidad (bueno, en realidad ya es 28, pero ¿que importa? aún es diciembre) subiré dos capítulos !!! :D, el 5 y el 6, total ya tengo escrito hasta el 10, y ustedes no los pueden leer aún! muahahhaha (risa macabra). Coof, coff, en fin ¬¬, disfruténlos!**

**_Disclaimer: (he notado que muchos lo ponen en todos los capítulos xD) TDI no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores que ya mencioné en el primer capítulo y a Teletoon, yo sólo los utilizo para mis locas y psicóticas creaciones u_u  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Todos tenemos un lado blando**

Se estiró con pereza mientras se levantaba de la cama. Echó un vistazo por la ventana y observó Los Ángeles. Era una enorme ciudad, con gigantescos edificios por todas partes. Sin embargo, en Los Ángeles hay playa. Ella nunca había ido a una, así que pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para ir, pero la costa estaba a unos 30 km, y no podía caminar todo eso, y probablemente tampoco tenía dinero suficiente para darse el lujo de tomar algún transporte. Debía conseguirse un trabajo rápido, o se le agotaría el dinero y tendría que vender sus cosas.

Como las dos semanas anteriores, Courtney encontró una nota en la pequeña mesa. Se le había echo costumbre levantarse y leer las notas de Duncan. A veces eran divertidas, otras un poco siniestras, y otras, pervertidas. Inconscientemente, o tal vez demasiado consciente, Courtney guardaba cada nota en el cajón. Todas tenían ese aroma masculino que le encantaba. Pero que quede claro, le gustaba el aroma, no el muchacho.

_"¿Vamos a cenar?"_

_Duncan_

Bueno, esa no era precisamente la nota más larga, pero, un minuto, ¿era una invitación a salir? Courtney sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- "Obviamente no voy a ir a ninguna parte con ese delincuente… aunque podría ser divertido"

Por un momento, Courtney se imaginó en una hermosa playa, con un cálido sol y la brisa del mar. Claro, le pediría que fueran a la playa y se perdería en medio de la gente. Así no tendría que compartir su tiempo con él. Un plan brillante. Perfecto. Además necesitaba diversión, salir de la cómica rutina que se había vuelto su vida en dos semanas. Cada día era levantarse, observar la ciudad por la ventana, leer las notas de la mesita, ducharse, vestirse, limpiar el departamento, desayunar y preparar algo para comer… hasta que llegara Duncan y su rutina se rompiera. Su vida jamás sería estable con ese criminal viviendo junto a ella.

Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó un hermoso bikini, que obviamente se pondría con algo arriba. Cosas a llevar: Protector solar, lentes, toalla, sombrero…

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Courtney dio un salto del susto y miró hacia la puerta del cuarto. Duncan la observaba con su maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dices muñeca? ¿Me acompañas a cenar?

Courtney dudó un momento.

- Sólo si prometes no llamarme princesa, muñeca, ni nada de eso

- Hecho

Duncan le dedicó una pervertida sonrisa a la morena.

- ¿Para qué la lencería muñeca?

La cara de Courtney ardió en un rojo intenso.

- ¡No es lencería idiota! Se llama bikini, y no pienso usarlo, mucho menos frente a ti

- Vamos princesa, deberías usar ropa más sexy…

- Soy una CIT, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi imagen, no como otras personas que no cuidan ni respetan sus cuerpos haciéndose perforaciones y tatua…

Courtney calló de golpe y llevó ambas manos a su boca, autosilencilándose

- ¿Perforaciones y qué…?

- Nada – dijo apresuradamente Courtney - ¿A dónde iremos a cenar?

- Hey, hey, espera un momento, tú ibas a decir tatuajes, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo la morena, tratando de sonar convincente

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Lo del tatuaje era secreto… - dijo Duncan mirándola acusadoramente

- Yo no sé nada

- … A menos que la princesa me espiara en la ducha, ¿eh, preciosa?

- ¡De qué demonios hablas! Ni en tus mejores sueños yo podría tener algún interés en…

- ¿Espiarme en la ducha? ¿Entonces como lo supiste nena? – preguntó el punk pervertidamente

- Es algo que no te interesa – respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos

- Claro que me interesa, es mi tatuaje, es privado…

- No te lo diré, y ya deja de hablar o no iremos a cenar

- Uh, que temperamento… me encanta – terminó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

Antes de salir de la habitación se giró y observó a Courtney.

- Iremos a playa, así podrás usar ese bikini princesa

- Pervertido

Courtney le lanzó una almohada a Duncan, quien logró esquivarla casi olímpicamente

- ¡Escapar de correccionales ayuda! – gritó y desapareció tras la puerta.

"Ah", Courtney se masajeó las sienes, estresada.

* * *

La fría brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos. Sentir la arena bajo sus pies descalzos y escuchar el sonido de las olas la relajaba. Dirigió su vista al cielo y su oscuridad la envolvió. Unas pocas estrellas y una enorme luna alumbraban su camino. Un faro lejano alumbraba parte del océano. La playa era hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Podía oler ese peculiar aroma salino proveniente del agua, y sentir el aire soplando fuertemente, provocándole un escalofrío.

Se autoabrazó. A pesar de tener un pantalón y una blusa sobre el bikini, el ambiente era demasiado húmedo y le provocaba ese intenso frío. Sintió su brazo rodeándola por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? – sugirió el ojiceleste tranquilamente.

Courtney asintió. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan sereno, la primera vez que en su voz no estaba ese tono de burla y arrogancia.

Se sentaron bajo una palmera frente al mar. Duncan se recargó y Courtney se sentó delante de él. La abrazó por la espalda y suspiró cerca de su oído. La morena sintió un incontrolable escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y empezó a jugar con las manos de él.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, observando el interminable mar y escuchando el apacible sonido de las olas y el soplar del viento. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver aún más por los brazos de él. Sintió su aliento chocar contra su cuello y ese aroma, presente en cada nota, invadir sus pulmones.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó una tranquila Courtney

- Porque me gustas princesa, me gustas de verdad – respondió Duncan sin mirarla a los ojos

- Tú sabes que eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, sólo quería decírtelo

- Creo que lo noté desde el momento en que entré al departamento

- Te equivocas

- ¿Por qué?

- Este sentimiento se ha vuelto más profundo, no es igual que aquella vez

- Explícate

- No puedo

Duncan volteó a verla fijamente y sostuvo la mirada. Courtney se sintió indefensa, descubierta, y por primera vez, tuvo miedo. Miedo de que su corazón volviera a latir, que latiera por él. Miedo a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Miedo a perderse en esos ojos celestes y no poder escapar jamás.

Duncan se comenzó a acercar lenta y peligrosamente. Al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de Courtney se siguió acercando. Sus labios apenas rozaron los de ella…

La morena lo apartó suavemente y detuvo su cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

- ¿Sabes? En los cuentos de hadas, cuando la princesa besa al sapo, se convierte en príncipe, pero en la vida real, es todo lo contrario

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando besas al príncipe, termina por convertirse en un sapo.

Duncan agachó la mirada a la arena, tomó un puñado y la apretó con fuerza.

- Vamos a casa


	6. 6 Ingreso a la UCLA

**Bueeno, aquí el otro capi que prometí :D, un combo de dos capítulos! :D wiii!!!! Y por fin Courtney y Bridgette se conoceen! :D,!! sí, se que Gwen y Courtney no se caen muy bien, pero en mi fic, pues, no se caen tan mal xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Ingreso a la UCLA**

Conseguir un trabajo no había sido tan difícil, con su reputación y una mínima y casi inexistente ayuda de Duncan, todo había salido bien. Bueno, en realidad fue Duncan quien le habló del trabajo, fue él quien consiguió su entrevista, fue él quien contó al jefe maravillas sobre su desempeño y todas esas cosas… pero el trabajo lo tenía por su capacidad, ¿no?

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse. Hoy por fin era el día, el día de ingreso a la UCLA. Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, no veía el momento de llegar y observar el perfecto orden que su vida había estado perdiendo últimamente.

Terminó de arreglarse y miró con un poco de nostalgia la mesita junto a su cama. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Duncan en la playa. Todo había continuado igual, era como si el chico con apariencia de criminal hubiese borrado todo de su memoria. Sólo algo cambió: las notas. Ya no le dejaba notas en la mesa. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces lo extrañaba. Aclarando: las notas, no al muchacho.

* * *

Miró al imponente campus frente a ella, ese enorme edificio rústico y sin embargo, tan avanzado. A su alrededor jóvenes entraban y salían de sus puertas.

- "Este es el día más significativo de mi vida" – pensó Courtney y dio un paso hacia dentro.

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar su salón correspondiente ¡y listo!

- "Ojalá fuera fácil, aquí debe haber cientos de aulas"

Miró nuevamente su horario, y la ubicación de su salón. Estaba tan concentrada en encontrarlo, que no se dio cuenta cuando una relajada rubia le habló.

- Oye, oye, ¿estás ahí? – dijo la rubia, un poco preocupada por la falta de atención de la morena

- Ah, si, disculpa, estaba distraída

- Me doy cuenta. Hola, soy Bridgette.

- Hola, soy Courtney

- Veo que estás perdida, seguro que eres nueva

- Ah, de hecho sí, ¿tú sabes dónde queda este salón?

La rubia echó un vistazo a las indicaciones. Tenía unos bellos ojos miel y usaba una chamarra azul.

- Oye, que coincidencia, eres mi compañera de grupo

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad, así que mejor sígueme si no quieres llegar tarde

Courtney se apresuró. Lo que menos quería era llegar tarde el primer día de clases, eso daría una mala primera impresión. Caminaron varios pasillos más y subieron al segundo piso. Después de unos minutos de camino, encontraron el salón. Aún no habían comenzado las clases, por lo que el acostumbrado bullicio pre-clase se hacía notar.

- ¡Bridgt, que tal!

- Gwen, ¡hola! Que gusto verte

Las chicas se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Courtney analizó a Gwen: Pelo negro corto con mechones azules, piel pálida como de vampiro, una chamarra negra… le recordaba a alguien.

- "Duncan" – pensó la castaña

- Courtney ella es Gwen, Gwen ella es Courtney – las presentó la rubia

- Un gusto – contestaron al unísono

- Será mejor que apartemos lugar antes de que nos ganen los mejores – sugirió la chica gótica y apartó uno de los últimos lugares

- Vamos Courtney, aquí hay un lugar - le dijo Bridgette con entusiasmo

- Ah, ¿no deberíamos sentarnos adelante? Desde ahí se ve mejor, se escucha mejor la clase y…

- Oh, vamos Courtney, no pasa nada – alentó Gwen dando palmadas al asiento de al lado

- Ok, pero sólo por hoy

La UCLA era increíble, y aunque le había costado un poco de trabajo poner atención total a la clase, lo había conseguido. Estar atrás y al lado de dos chicas que no se callan no ayuda demasiado. Caminaron hasta una mesa de la cafetería y se sentaron a desayunar.

- Oye, ¿has visto a Trent?

- No, aún no, ¿has visto a Geoff?

- Sí, mira, ahí viene

- ¿Dónde, dónde? – preguntó una emocionada Bridgette mirando a todos lados

- J aja j aja, siempre funciona – dijo Gwen riendo

- Tonta ¬¬

- Oigan ¿quién es él? – preguntó Courtney participando por primera vez en la conversación

- ¿Él? Él es el más sexy, guapo, apuesto, lindo… - empezó la rubia

- Ah, creí que te gustaba Geoff – dijo la gótica

- Geoff me gusta, pero él es increíble

- Tienes razón – apoyó Gwen

- ¿Pero quién es?

- Justin… - dijeron con un suspiro Bridgette y Gwen

- Supe que terminó con Heather… - comentó una chismosa ojimiel

- No puede ser, pero si él la adoraba…

- Pues parece que no.

Courtney se dedicó a comer y hacer apuntes en su agenda. Debía tener su tiempo bien organizado. Levantó la vista y se encontró a un apuesto moreno, al parecer de nombre Justin, caminando sexy por el pasillo. Ella lo miró y él…

- ¡Ah! ¡Te guiñó un ojo! – gritó emocionada Bridgette

- ¿Qué? – preguntó una confundida Courtney

- Que te guiñó el ojo, significa que le gustas – respondió Gwen dando un codazo a la morena

- Un guiño de ojos no representa nada

- Tienes tanto que aprender…

* * *

Ah, por fin en casa, lejos de ese par de locas que se hacían llamar "sus amigas". Colocó la mochila en su lugar y se desplomó en el sofá. Estaba cansada, el primer día siempre era agotador.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Duncan sólo con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura. Courtney se quedó estática, observando el perfecto y marcado torso del punk.

- Vaya princesa, ese uniforme te queda perfecto – dijo Duncan de manera pervertida

- Ca, cállate ton, to

- Wow, la nena más correcta de todo el planeta está tartamudeando, debo gustarte mucho preciosa

- Es, estás lo, loco, y ya, ya, ¡vete a vestir ahora! – explotó la morena, quien ya tenía el rostro de un rojo intenso

- Uh, no te exaltes… - dijo el ojiceleste acercándose hasta Courtney – no te pongo nerviosa, ¿o si?

- Cla, claro que no caverní, nícola, y ¡aléja, jate de mí! – Courtney lo empujó "lejos"

- De acuerdo princesa, tranquila

En eso tocaron la puerta del departamento. Duncan miró extraño a Courtney.

- ¿A quién invitaste a casa? – preguntó el punk

- A nadie – respondió Courtney mirando en cualquier dirección que no fuera hacia Duncan

El punk comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla.

- Oh no, no vas a abrir la puerta así, pueden pensar algo malo – dijo la morena halándolo de un brazo

- Hey, no pasa nada, tal vez es una pizza gratis o algo así

Duncan se soltó suavemente del agarre de la castaña y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla, una chica con piel pálida y mechones azules se abalanzó encima del punk.

Espera, ¿piel pálida y mechones azules?

- Duncan, cuanto tiempo sin verte

- Lo mismo digo querida

- Así que, ¿este es tu departamento ahora? ¿Cuándo harás una fiesta, eh?

- Geoff es el de las fiestas, no yo tontita

Courtney abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Justo hoy había conocido a esa muchacha, y ella había comentado algo sobre un tal Trent… ¿y era novia de Duncan? Sintió un extraño sentimiento apretar su pecho que la llenó furia, un sentimiento que la morena no quiso reconocer, llamado Celos.

- ¿Courtney? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Gwen mirando en dirección de la chica CIT – no me digas que ¿tu estás con Duncan?

- ¡No! – gritó una escandalizada Courtney – es decir, no, yo vivo en este departamento también

- ¿De verdad? ¿Viven en un departamento, juntos? – cuestionó la chica gótica

- Eh, pues sí

- Vaya Duncan, no me lo habías comentado – dijo en tono pícaro – ahora entiendo porque no te interesa Justin – dirigiéndose a Courtney

- ¡Yo no tengo nada con él! Además, no he dicho que no me interese ese chico

- ¿Qué chico? – preguntó un celoso Duncan

- Es algo que no te importa – contestó Courtney, aún molesta por la actitud del punk y la gótica – si me disculpan, voy a mi habitación, debo arreglar algunas cosas

- De acuerdo – contestaron ambos chicos

Duncan cargó a Gwen y la sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá, encendió el televisor y se sentó a su lado. Courtney sintió revuelto el estómago, una sensación de vértigo, celos y… ¿ganas de llorar? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y trató de convencerse de que el desayuno no le había caído bien. Se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de esa escena.


	7. 7 ¿Qué me está pasando?

**hOlaa de nuevo! :D aqui estoy otra vez subieendo otro capi :D ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LIMME. (Limme es como un agasajo xD, o sea que no es sexo explícito, pero igual, yo se los advierto) No es el capítulo más largo que he escrito... :S, pero igual, aqui se los dejo :P, espero que lo disfruten. Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! :D JOJOJO... aaah no, ese es Santa Claus u_u, sorry xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. ¿Qué me está pasando?**

Aclaración: Este capítulo está narrado por Courtney.

Me senté en la cama y acaricié las suaves sábanas. Sentía una amarga pesadez sobre mi pecho, como si estuvieran apretándolo. Aquellas imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza en cámara lenta. Pero Gwen no estaba con Duncan, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera mencionó por qué se conocían.

Traté de relajarme y decidí tomar una ducha. Una MUY larga ducha. Ya era de noche cuando me asomé por la ventana. Tocan la puerta. Me pregunto quién será, si Duncan o Gwen. No tengo ganas de abrir, así que me limito a responder "estoy en la ducha". Una voz masculina contesta del otro lado.

- Necesito entrar princesa, debo vestirme

- Parece que no tienes ningún problema por estar sólo con una toalla – respondo, enojada

- Por favor nena, ábreme

- Lo siento, ahora no puedo – respondo irritada

- Puedes salir en tu bata de baño, no me molestaría en lo absoluto

- ¡Eres un total pervertido! – le grito, y abro ferozmente la puerta. Gwen ya no está, supongo que se habrá marchado. Tomó la ropa de Duncan que está colocada sobre la cama y se la lanzó en la cara - ¡Ahí tienes, y ya deja de molestarme cretino! – cierro estrepitosamente la puerta.

Me siento mal, no quiero verlo en lo que resta de la semana. Escucho su voz hablándome, preguntándome qué me pasa. La verdad es, que ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo quiero estar lejos de él, mi pecho aún continúa apretado y las lágrimas amenazan con brotar de mis ojos. Si le gusta Gwen, ¿por qué juega conmigo?

Debo controlarme, a mí sus juegos no me afectan en lo más mínimo. Siempre he sabido que sus frases cariñosas y persuasivas son sólo una mentira, una táctica para atrapar a chicas indefensas e inseguras de sí mismas. También lo que me dijo en la playa fue una mentira…

Siento un dolor punzante al pensar en eso, y los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. Parecía todo tan verdadero… qué tonta fui al creerlo. Él es un cretino, un delincuente, y yo no puedo sentir nada hacia él, sino odio y completa indiferencia.

- Courtney, abre la puerta – lo escucho decir.

Sigue tocando insistentemente. Debo abrirle, y demostrarme a mí misma que este sentimiento es sólo producto de un mal desayuno. Respiro profundamente y abro la puerta. Sus ojos celestes me miran fijamente y siento que recorren mi alma. Me toma por los hombros y yo trato de apartarlo, sin conseguirlo. Me empuja suavemente a la cama y se sienta a mi lado. Yo miro hacia a la ventana. Jamás sentiré nada.

- ¿Qué pasa muñeca? ¿Por qué actuaste así? – me pregunta

- No actúe de ninguna forma – contesto, aunque yo sé que tiene razón

- Claro que sí, te portaste diferente… no sabía que conocías a Gwen

- ¿En serio? Yo tampoco sabía que tu la conocieras – respondo en tono sarcástico

- Oye, Gwen es sólo una amiga, la mejor que tengo

Siento un enorme alivio, y el peso que sentía encima se aligera considerablemente. Así que son sólo amigos. Pero qué amigos.

- Por mí puedes tener las amiguitas que tu quieras, Duncan, ese no es asunto mío – le contesto. No debe darse cuenta de que el desayuno me cayó verdaderamente mal – ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una ducha que tomar.

Tomo mi toalla, tratando de aparentar que me voy a duchar, aunque eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo el día. Pero algo me impide seguir. Volteo y él me sostiene de un brazo. Sus ojos me escudriñan y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca – yo sé que estoy mal, pero él no debe darse cuenta.

En un repentino giro que no vi venir, yo termino recostada en la cama y él sobre mí. Su mano acaricia sutilmente mi mejilla… vamos Courtney, haz algo, no puedes permitir que él haga esto…

Mi cuerpo no responde, trato de apartarlo pero mis brazos no coordinan… de pronto me comienzo a preguntar, ¿de verdad quiero alejarlo? Debo hacerlo, él y yo jamás podremos tener algo, somos demasiado distintos…

Se va acercando a mí, cada vez más, su frente sobre mi frente…

- Me encantas princesa

No puedo respirar, su aliento choca contra con mi cara, y huele a menta… inconscientemente voy cerrando los ojos poco a poco, no puedo resistir… ¿qué me está pasando?

Él se acerca mucho más a mí, y sus labios me toman por sorpresa… o tal vez ya lo esperaba.

Él comienza a besarme suavemente, y yo me quedo estática. No sé cómo responder, debo alejarlo, más mi cuerpo no reacciona… mis labios se empiezan a mover, lo que le indica a Duncan que puede seguir. No sé que estoy haciendo, pero se siente tan bien…

Sus labios son cálidos y suaves como terciopelo… de pronto el beso se vuelve más intenso, y puedo sentir el palpitar de Duncan sobre mi pecho, y mi propio corazón acelerado. La intensidad comienza a subir, y siento un implacable calor llenar cada rincón de mi cuerpo… siento su mano deslizarse hasta mi cintura y la mía comienza a despeinar sus cabellos y su mohawk verde… debo detenerme antes de que no pueda parar.

Su boca comienza a descender por mi cuello, dando apasionados besos y pequeñas succiones… siento su mano desabotonando mi suéter, mientras yo le quito velozmente su playera, quedando su pecho totalmente descubierto. Comienza a besarme los hombros suavemente, y yo deslizo mi mano hasta llegar a los botones de sus bermudas…

¡Reacciona Courtney!


	8. 8 Inevitable

**waaa graxCiaas por toDos los reviews!! ^^ waaa los AMO! ^^ me haCen mui feeliz :D. Bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. Les advierto que de ahora en adelante, nuestros protagonistas sufrirán mucho... see, nu se por qué, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes xD. La verdad no tengo idea de hasta cuando terminará el fic u_u cada vez se me ocurren más cosas xD. Disfrútenlo! P.D.: Hay un poco de Geoff&Bridgette :D ojalá les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Inevitable**

Una morena despertó estirándose perezosamente. Observó el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche… ¡No podía ser! ¡9:25! Llegaría MUY tarde a clases. Maldita alarma estúpida, ¿por qué no había sonado? ¿Y qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué toda la habitación seguía en penumbras? Observó por la ventana un cielo completamente nublado y una torrencial lluvia azotando la ciudad. No quería ser exagerada ni mucho menos, pero más que lluvia parecía diluvio. Trató de levantarse pero un peso que hasta ahora no había notado se lo impedía… tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar…

Encima de su pecho descansaba cómodamente la cabeza de cierto criminal rebelde que conocía, mientras una mano rodeaba posesivamente su cintura. Su cabello despeinado y su boca semiabrierta le daban ese aire de ángel caído del cielo… o mejor dicho, ángel venido del mismísimo infierno.

Courtney contuvo el aire. La espalda desnuda del punk se encontraba ligeramente curvada. "Desnuda… eso quiere decir…"

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que aún es temprano? – respondió un malhumorado Duncan por ser despertado

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, mejor dicho en mi cama? – preguntó una enojada y confundida castaña

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Dormir, ¿qué no se nota? O ya te olvidaste tan pronto de lo de anoche… - dijo seductoramente el ojiceleste

"No Courtney, eso no pasó, no pudo haber pasado…" Trató de autoconvencerse la morena mientras apretaba los ojos cómo deseando que fuera un sueño, y despertar en cualquier momento…

Pero no. Tuvo que abrirlos y enfrentarse a la realidad. Una realidad bastante linda que ella no quería aceptar.

De pronto volvieron a su memoria todos los recuerdos del día anterior… se había ido de sus manos, se había escapado de control… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Y con él? Si ella nunca antes había tenido… sexo.

- ¡SAL DE MI CAMA! ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO! – gritó una desesperada Courtney a un asustado Duncan

- Princesa cálmate, yo no…

- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No me llames Princesa! ¡Quiero estar sola, ¿qué no entiendes?!

Un aterrorizado Duncan saltó de la cama y sólo pudo ponerse los bóxers antes de recibir un almohadazo por parte de la chica.

- Hey, necesito vestirme, espera

- ¡Vístete afuera!

El punk tomó su ropa y se apresuró a salir. Cerró la puerta y se recargó ruidosamente en ella, dejándose caer poco a poco… Él pensó que tal vez ella podría despertarlo con un "buenos días Dunky" y dedicándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba… Entonces el le daría un dulce beso y la haría suya de nuevo…

No podía haber estado más equivocado. Pasó una mano por su cabellera y suspiró. Todavía tenía los recuerdos a flor de piel y el aroma de la castaña impregnado en todo su ser… Aquella noche había sido como magia… Su Princesa le había permitido gozar de su compañía por lo menos una noche, había probado la miel que destilaba de sus labios y tocado la suavidad que envolvía su piel… Y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo comprobaba la virginidad de la morena, y la marcaba para siempre…

¿Pero de que servía aquello, si no era amor? Lo que sentía él era muy profundo, demasiado intenso… ¿pero ella? Decidió no pensar más en el asunto y preparar un café; de cualquier forma, aquella mañana se veía perdida.

* * *

Courtney se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, impactada. Aún no conseguía salir del trance en el que evidentemente se veía sumida. Un conocido "Beep - beep" la sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió su celular.

_"Hoy no habrá clases por la tormenta. Nos veremos después."_

_Bridgette_

¿Qué? ¿Y esa cómo había conseguido su celular? Bah, ¿qué importaba? Definitivamente había mejores cosas en las cuáles pensar… y Duncan era una de ellas.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta el punto de acostarse con él? ¿Cómo? ¿Tan débil había sido como para "dejarse llevar"? Ó es que de verdad empezaba a sentir algo…

Su estómago se revolvió y sintió mariposas revoloteando dentro de el, un sentimiento jamás experimentado antes con nadie…

- No Courtney, no puedes sentir nada por él, ¡no debes! Son demasiado distintos, jamás podrían llevar una relación estable… este es el final de todo. –

Pobre Courtney, si tan sólo hubiese advertido que era tan sólo el comienzo…

* * *

Una rubia corría bajo la lluvia con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo. Creyó que por la tormenta, las olas estarían perfectas para surfear, pero resultaron más grandes y peligrosas de lo que esperaba. Para su desgracia, la lluvia ahora caía con más intensidad, y su mochila con "ropa seca" estaba completamente empapada…

- ¡Achú! – estornudó en su recorrido – oh no, voy a resfriarme, debo darme prisa – se dijo a sí misma Bridgette mientras trataba de correr más rápido.

No había nadie por las calles, la mayoría de las personas se refugiaban en sus casas, abrigándose del frío provocado por la tormenta, con un cálido suéter encima y tomando un chocolate caliente…

- "Vamos Bridgette, ya estás delirando" – pensó para sí la rubia.

Su carrera parecía interminable. Su casa estaba prácticamente a una media hora de camino a pie, y ni un miserable taxi quería aparecer. De repente, en la distracción en que se encontraba, Bridgette se impactó de frente con alguien al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Se levantó enojada y con un dolor terrible en su pierna derecha. Ahora no sólo estaba mojada, sino llena de lodo…

- Oh disculpa, no fue mi intención – se disculpaba un rubio mientras extendía una mano a la ojimiel - ¿Bridgette?

- ¿Geoff? – preguntó emocionada ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico - ¿Qué haces bajo esta tormenta?

- Yo te iba a preguntar eso… oye, estás empapada, ¿no quieres pasar a mi departamento a secarte? Prometo llevarte después a tu casa, si quieres… - dijo un contento Geoff con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde vives?

- Ahí – dijo él señalando un edificio cruzando la calle

- De acuerdo

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una morena se hallaba acostada en su cama, mirando a un punto inexistente en el techo. Sólo apartó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Duncan entrando con una charola llena de comida en sus manos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó temeroso

- Adelante – respondió Courtney mientras se sentaba

- Te traje algo de comer, no has salido del cuarto en todo el día – dijo él mientras le acercaba un exquisito plato

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó una asombrada Courtney al ver el delicioso plato frente a ella

- Pollo con crema de champiñones – respondió Duncan sentándose a su lado

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó ella mientras examinaba minuciosamente el plato

- Yo lo preparé

- ¿Tú sabes preparar comida… decente?

- Oye, no soy tan malo como parezco – respondió el punk con una sonrisa que casi derrite a la morena

Courtney comenzó a comer lentamente. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre, pero comía por cortesía, para agradecer el lindo gesto de Duncan.

- Oye princesa, sobre lo de anoche, yo… - empezó a decir Duncan, pero fue silenciado por un dedo de Courtney frente a sus labios

- Shh, no digas nada – susurró la morena – sólo finjamos que nunca nada pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Duncan se sintió herido, terriblemente. Él esperaba otras palabras, más tuvo que aceptar. Dentro de su interior, comenzaba a resignarse, y admitir que Courtney nunca sería para él.

- De acuerdo


	9. 9 Hasta que salga el Sol

**hOlaa Qeeridos leectores :D! Waaa de nueevo graxCias por los reviews :D d verDad mil graaxCias :D aQui les dejo el capi numeero 9 :D siento no haber subido antes, pero no tenia inspiracion u_u... bueno, en realidad ya llevo escrito hasta el capi 15 xD, pero no quiero subir todos porque podria sufrir otra falta de inspiracion y no tendria qe subir xD... aQui c los dejo! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9. Hasta que salga el sol**

Una rubia estaba sentada en un sofá frente al televisor. Traía puestos unos enormes pantalones que bien se le hubieran caído de no ser por el cinto que los sostenía a la altura de su cadera; y una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cubría sus manos por completo. A su lado, cierto rubio de ojos intensamente azules la miraba extasiado.

- Te ves tan adorable, como la súper sexy tía de DJ haciendo pasteles – dijo un embobado Geoff

- Pues, ¿gracias? – respondió una consternada Bridgette por el insulso comentario

- De nada… oye Bridgt, ¿puedo decirte Bridgt?

- Claro – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que le gustaba demasiado aquella situación

- Por qué no… amm, por qué no…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó la ojimiel un tanto confundida

- ¿Por qué no te quedas? Digo, a cenar… y después te llevo a tu casa

- No lo sé Geoff, no le avisé a mi hermana, y…

- Ah, esta bien, yo entiendo – dijo un decepcionado rubio

- Bueno, media hora más de retraso no hará ninguna diferencia – dijo Bridgette sonriendo

- ¡Excelente! ¿Qué quieres cenar?

- Amm, tal vez ensalada

- ¿Ensalada? – preguntó un extrañado Geoff viéndola raro - ¿estás a dieta o algo así?

- No, lo que pasa es que soy vegetariana

- ¿En serio? Vaya, eso es interesante… amm, ¿te importa que yo pida una hamburguesa?

- Creo que no hay problema – contestó una calmada Bridgette

* * *

- ¡Llegas media hora tarde Bridgette!

- Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a suceder – respondió una ojimiel de mala gana

- Ah, ¿no viste la tormenta ahí afuera? ¡Estaba muy preocupada Bridgt!

- Fue justo por eso que me quedé en casa de Geoff

La rubia dio por terminada la discusión y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se tumbó en su enorme cama. Su cuarto era azul "como las olas del mar" había pensando Bridgette al escoger el color. Una playa estaba pintada en la pared de enfrente y varias tablas de surf decoraban la habitación, además de varios pósters. Detrás, había una gran ventana con vista al mar. Si, el mar, aquel mundo extraordinario que siempre había inquietado a la rubia. Aquel azul inmenso e interminable, con aquella blanca y espesa espuma siempre la habían fascinado, desde que los vio por primera vez. Algún día sería una bióloga marina, y estudiaría a esas fantásticas especies que habitaban el fondo del océano…

Dejo su fascinación de lado y recordó a cierto rubio alocado que últimamente rondaba su mente muy seguido… Geoff era un gran chico, pero a veces ella no estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente popular para estar con él… siempre había tontas descerebradas de por medio.

* * *

Courtney tomaba un café caliente mientras leía un libro. Se había propuesto estudiar aquella tarde lluviosa, ya que hacía un buen rato que Duncan había desaparecido, y sin él, había llegado la calma. Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de que Courtney estudiara. Ella había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto del punk, por lo que decidió centrar su atención en otra cosa. Si había algo que le molestara de sobremanera era que alguien ocupara su mente, y Duncan lo hacía perfectamente bien.

Dio un respingo, molesta. Aún no podía concentrarse del todo. El asunto del ojiceleste rondaba su mente cada vez que cambiaba de página. Y eso era muy seguido. Terminó su café y lavó su vaso. Miró la cocina: perfectamente ordenada. El orden, la disciplina y la coordinación eran tres requisitos que debían tener todas las cosas para complacer el gusto de la morena.

- "Curioso, Duncan no tiene ninguno de los tres" –

¡Ah! De nuevo pensando en él. ¿Desde cuándo Duncan la complacía? Desde nunca, se dijo a sí misma y se sentó en el sofá a seguir estudiando. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y pronto todas las luces se apagaron. Courtney tuvo que ahogar un grito. No le temía a nada, era cierto, o a casi nada… la gelatina verde y lo desconocido eran sus dos temores. Y en la oscuridad, todo era desconocido. Tal vez por eso la idea de estar con Duncan la asustaba demasiado: porque ella no conocía más allá de sus propios límites, porque en su burbuja de perfección estaba mucho mejor. No quería arriesgarse a conocer el mundo del chico. Era demasiado peligroso.

Decidió buscar a tientas su celular, ya que no tenía ninguna otra opción. No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que topó con un escalón un tanto familiar que la hizo tropezar de nuevo, como la primera vez que había entrado en el departamento. Pero esta vez no tocó el piso, ya que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

- ¡Princesa! Deberías tener más cuidado

- ¡Duncan! – gritó una sonrojada Courtney mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelinegro. Un sonrojo que Duncan jamás podría notar.

- Vaya, todo se ve más interesante en la oscuridad

- ¡Pero si no se ve nada! – se quejó la morena, exasperada

- Por eso mismo…

La castaña se quedó un tanto confundida. Pronto sintió una mano tocarla, como buscando algo en específico. Primero en su hombro, luego su cintura y por último, la sintió sujetando su mano.

- Ven princesa, busquemos una lámpara, una vela o algo parecido

- ¿No traes tu celular?

- Yo no tengo celular muñeca – respondió Duncan con una sonrisa imperceptible a la vista de Courtney

- Ah, y supongo que tendrás una lámpara en algún lugar

- Am, en realidad no

- ¡¿Entonces que rayos estamos buscando?! – gritó una irritada castaña, pero antes de que Duncan pudiera contestarle, sintió como tropezaba con algo suave y caía sobre el sofá, arrastrando al punk con ella

- ¡Encontramos el sofá! – gritó el ojiceleste con un tono de emoción

- Vaya, seguro que el sofá nos ayuda a ver en la oscuridad – contestó la morena sarcásticamente

- Bueno, ahora al menos tenemos donde sentarnos

Un relámpago iluminó por breves instantes la habitación, dejando ver a Duncan tumbado arriba de Courtney sobre el sofá.

- Vaya, me encantan los relámpagos, es como si se hiciera de día unos cuantos segundos

- ¡Quítate de encima! – gritó la morena, ignorándolo por completo

- Yo estoy muy cómodo, ¿tu no princesa?

- ¡Claro que no! Tengo a un cavernícola aplastándome, ¿crees que debería estar cómoda?

Courtney sintió un cosquilleo cerca de su cuello. Soltó una breve risita mientras Duncan se encargaba de aspirar el aroma de la morena.

- Vaya nena, hueles delicioso – dijo el punk seductoramente - ¿Estás segura de querer que me quite de encima?

- Esta posición es muy comprometedora, no quiero ni imaginar que alguien nos encontrara así

- No has contestado mi pregunta – le susurró al oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a Courtney

- Duncan, no quiero tener una relación seria contigo, sólo somos compañeros de departamento

- Yo nunca dije que fuera una relación seria

Sin esperar respuesta, el ojiceleste se abalanzó sobre ella, plantándole un profundo beso que Courtney no tardó en corresponder. ¡Claro que él quería una relación seria! Si ella era la mujer más irritante, mandona, fascinante y linda que hubiera conocido. Pero bueno, se conformaría con tenerla un momento. Si ella aceptaba tener una "relación casual", él se encargaría poco a poco de convencerla.

Courtney dio un respingo cuando Duncan mordió su labio inferior. No había besado a muchos muchachos, pero sin duda, ese criminal besaba exquisitamente. Sus besos eran feroces, pero al mismo tiempo, tiernos. La castaña se separó suavemente, dando por terminado el beso. Sonrió cuando notó una mueca de enfado en la cara de Duncan.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un molesto punk

- Nunca dije que yo quisiera tener algún tipo de relación contigo

- Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿no? – dijo el ojiceleste a punto de besarla de nuevo

- No lo creo – respondió Courtney con una sonrisa - pero, ya que insistes, tal vez podríamos tener alguna

- Sabía que te gustaba – corroboró arrogantemente

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Duncan

- ¿Y entonces? ¿qué dices?

- Podemos llamarla "relación momentánea"

- ¿Sólo por hoy? – preguntó el punk acercándose de nuevo

- Tal vez

Sin previo aviso, esta vez fue Courtney quien tomó la iniciativa, besando dulcemente al pelinegro. Despeinó su mohawk verde, mientras él recorría lentamente el cuerpo de la castaña. Courtney sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero quería disfrutarlo hasta el último momento. Probablemente se arrepentiría mañana, pero por hoy, sólo ignoraría el sentimiento de culpa.

Sintió cómo Duncan besaba su vientre plano. No supo exactamente cuando fue, pero se dio cuenta que su blusa ya no estaba. Decidió no quedarse atrás y se deshizo de su playera negra. Cuando ambos estuvieron en ropa interior, Duncan la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. No se dieron cuenta a qué hora volvió la luz. Courtney no dejó de besarlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente se sentiría terriblemente mal y terriblemente culpable. El ojiceleste la recostó suavemente sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre la castaña, mientras ella le sonreía.

Él amaba su aroma a manzana. Era sencillamente irresistible. Su piel era tan dulce como un caramelo de moka y sus labios tan exquisitos como un manjar digo de un rey.

- Prometo no dejarte de besar… hasta que salga el sol – susurró el pelinegro al oído de la castaña, mientras desabrochaba su sostén.


	10. 10 Hada

**hOlaa! :D sii hoy dejare dos capitulos :D Y ya que MarilynnDxC me pidió un poco de Gwen&Trent, este capitulo esta dedicado para ella :D si Que si. El Gwen&Trent es muy corto, pero esperen la continuacion :D **

**P.D.: Es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito :P**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10. Hada**

Era un día bello: oscuro, tenebroso y frío. Muy frío. Congelante, se podría decir. Gwen amaba esos días, tan raros en Los Ángeles. Su clima, generalmente cálido, daba pocos espectáculos como aquellos. Si, pero justo ese día tan perfecto había tenido que ser la boda de su irritante prima. Y a ella, por supuesto, la habían obligado a utilizar un asqueroso vestido blanco. Como si no fuera suficiente, su porcelánica piel lucía más pálida de lo normal. Un maquillista profesional había declarado que el rojo carmín en sus labios era el mejor color, ya que contrastaba a la perfección con esa piel fantasmagórica. Su madre había insistido en que se pintara el cabello rubio, o al menos que se quitara sus mechones azules. Pero nada era tan importante en su vida como para hacer aquello. Mucho menos una estúpida boda.

Su prima, Jane, era irritante, molesta, tan dulce que empalagaba. Su vestido era inmenso, blanco como la nieve y con unos listones rosas. Claro, el rosa no podía faltar en la gama de colores de Jane. Irradiaba felicidad pura… era deplorable. No es que Gwen estuviera en contra de la felicidad ni nada parecido, sino que su prima siempre había sido detestable. Era la más bonita y perfecta de la familia, con una piel ligeramente bronceada y un cabello rubio despampanante. El tipo de hija que su madre quisiera tener. Jane era lo opuesto a Gwen, en todo sentido de la palabra. Su prima había estado lamentándose toda la ceremonia por que el día estaba lluvioso, oscuro y tétrico. Gwen habría pagado por que el día de su boda fuera así.

Ahora estaban ya en el lugar del evento, un gigante local adornado con rosas blancas y moños rosa. Era, precisamente, el tipo de lugar que asqueaba a Gwen. Justo en ese momento estaban cenando, y después seguiría esa tontería de arrojar el ramo. Para evitarse el lío de discutir con su mamá acerca del siguiente evento, la gótica prefirió salir silenciosamente. Terminó su plato y se disculpó con la excusa de "voy al baño" mientras se dirigía a la salida. Al fin y al cabo, la lluvia ya había cesado.

Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas. Bueno, a excepción de las que Geoff hacía, todas eran basura. Subió los escalones de un pequeño kiosco que se hallaba en medio del enorme jardín. Las rejillas blancas que separaban el local de la calle estaban decoradas con listones en blanco y rosa. Maldición, esos dos colores estaban en todas partes.

Suspiró cansadamente. Debía estar loca, pero con ese vestido, en medio de aquel kiosco, se sentía como una princesa. "Una princesa gótica" pensó para sí. Aunque, sinceramente hablando, con aquel vestido y aquel maquillaje, ya no se veía tan gótica.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente, como quien no quiere llegar a su casa. Lo cierto era que unas cuadras más atrás había escuchado música, y quería saber de qué se trataba la fiesta. Él ya estaba acostumbrado al ruido, no precisamente porque viviera a unas cuantas casas del estrepitoso local, sino por que tocaba la guitarra. Si, Trent amaba la música más que otra cosa en el mundo. No era únicamente su hobby, sino que era su pasión. Él había nacido para la música, y la música para él. No había nada más hermoso que la melodía, una canción…

O eso pensaba hasta que la vio.

Una hermosa mujer, recargada en los barandales del kiosco que se hallaba en medio del jardín. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo nocturno, y su vestido blanco se deslizaba seductoramente por su cuerpo, como acariciando su piel. Su piel de porcelana. Sus facciones finas, sus ojos obsidiana… pero lo que terminó por volverlo loco, fueron sus labios. Rojos como la misma sangre. Su cabello le parecía familiar, pero decidió ignorarlo. De un momento para otro, la chica sonrío. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto. Se vio envuelto en un mar de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, ni siquiera con Lindsay.

Lindsay era su ex-novia, una rubia de cuerpo perfecto, pero con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez. Nunca había podido llevar una conversación con ella. Fue un alivio cuando la rubia decidió terminarlo por Tyler, un atlético deportista. Un deportista bastante malo, a decir verdad.

Sólo salió de su ensueño cuando la misteriosa mujer desapareció por la puerta. Sin saberlo aún, Trent había quedado encantado para siempre.

* * *

- Vamos, cuenta ya Bridgette – insistía una peliazul

- Si, cuéntanos – apoyó una castaña

- Chicas, él es tan lindo, me prestó su ropa y después cenamos, y me llevó a mi casa – contaba una enamorada rubia, más para sí misma que para sus amigas

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que le gustabas – le dijo Gwen con una sonrisa

- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Bridgette sonriendo

- Hablando de gustar, a que no adivinas a quién encontré en el departamento de Duncan

Courtney, al oír esto, empezó a atragantarse con su sándwich de panela. Su tos se hacía inminente y se golpeaba en el pecho, hasta que logró tragarse el mugroso sándwich.

- ¿A quién?

- ¡A nuestra amiga Courtney! – dijo emocionada la gótica

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú estás con Duncan? – preguntó una confundida Bridgette

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos compañeros de departamento, eso es todo

- ¿Viven en un departamento, juntos? – preguntó nuevamente la ojimiel, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Jajaja, tú estas con Duncan – concluyó al fin

- ¡No estoy con él! – se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero

- Demuéstralo – retó Gwen

- ¿Y cómo?

- Que tal… ¿robándole un beso a Justin?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Gwen? Ni siquiera lo conozco

- Pero él si te conoce a ti – afirmó Bridgette – los últimos rumores que he oído son de que a Justin le gusta la nueva, o sea tú

- Es simplemente incorrecto que yo me dirija hasta él ahora, y sin el más previo aviso ¡lo bese! Es sencillamente imposible

- Bueno, comienza hablando con él, tienes hasta el final del día para robarle un beso, o si no…

- ¿O si no qué? – preguntó una temerosa Courtney a una desquiciada Gwen

- Bridgt y yo te seguiremos diciendo que estás con Duncan, hasta que lo admitas

- ¡Que no estoy con él!

- Demuéstralo – dijeron al unísono la rubia y la peliazul.

Courtney estaba en una trágica situación. Una muy trágica situación. En realidad sí estaba con Duncan, pero su relación era "momentánea", y además, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Y si ella no besaba a ese chico, ellas podrían sospechar. Más de lo que ya lo hacían. Así que no tenía opción. Debía besarlo.

* * *

- Vaya, ¿aquí es tu trabajo? – preguntó Gwen a Courtney, quién las atendía, llevando puesto un curioso uniforme

- Pues sí, sé que es sólo un bar-café, pero tiene música en vivo y me pagan muy bien – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – y, ¿qué van a pedir?

- Un cappuccino doble expreso con poca espuma – dijo Bridgette, dándose aires de saber mucho sobre bebidas

- Am, yo quiero… lo mismo que ella – dijo la gótica sin saber qué pedir

- Perfecto

Mientras Courtney se alejaba, Gwen le sonrió maliciosamente a Bridgette. Ellas habían invitado a Justin al café, prometiéndole una cita con la bella CIT, en quien Justin estaba interesado últimamente. Sonrieron aún más al ver a cierto moreno entrando por la puerta. Ambas sabían que Courtney estaba en su trabajo, pero un poco de visita no le caía mal a nadie.

_Justo eso pensaba Duncan cuando salía del departamento._

Justin entró con esos aires de glamour máximo que sólo él tenía. Bridgette lo llamó con una seña y el moreno acudió instantáneamente.

- Hola chicas, ¿Qué hay?

- Hola Justin – respondieron ellas, ahogando un suspiro

- Sé a que has venido – dijo Gwen con una sonrisa pícara

- No puedo negarlo Gwen, nunca me han gustado los rodeos…

- Lo que buscas viene en esta dirección, justo ahora – comentó Bridgette, haciendo que Justin se volteara y quedara a tan sólo unos centímetros de la cara de Courtney

- ¡Qué forma de conocerse! Justin ella es Courtney, y Courtney, él es Justin

- Un placer – dijo el moreno tomando una mano de la castaña y depositando un breve beso

- Ah, ah, lo mismo digo – dijo una nerviosa Courtney

- Así que aquí trabajas… interesante

- Sí… ¿vas a pedir algo? – preguntó la morena dejando los capuchinos en la mesa

- Un café negro, bien cargado

- De acuerdo, en un minuto lo traigo

- Mejor te acompaño hasta la barra

Courtney sonrío forzadamente. La verdad era que un solo nombre rondaba su cabeza: Duncan. Temía admitirlo, pero ese criminal no salía de sus pensamientos ni un minuto. Pero aún así, decidió continuar con el plan de Justin. Tal vez ese guapísimo chico lograra que ella se pudiera sacar al punk de la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la barra, y mientras ella preparaba el café, Justin la observaba de arriba abajo. Era una chica muy hermosa, una rara morena exótica. Nada comparado a su antigua novia, Heather. Ella era abrumadora, malvada y caprichosa. Courtney parecía ser todo lo contrario. Era misteriosa, y eso lo atraía. Su ropa no dejaba casi nada a la vista, lo que provocaba que él imaginara unas largas piernas bronceadas y un buen busto. En cambio, a Heather le gustaba enseñar de más.

Después de haber terminado el café, Courtney se dedicó a conversar con Justin. No había entrado nadie nuevo en el café, así que no tenía clientes que atender. Por el momento.

Por su parte, Gwen miraba incrédula a cierto pelinegro ojiverde que subía al escenario con su guitarra.

- ¡Mira Gwen, es Trent! – gritó Bridgette emocionada, provocando que la gótica le tapara la boca

- Shh, no grites, te va a escuchar.

Trent se sentó en la silla y se acercó el micrófono. Colocó la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Él iba a tocar ahí muy seguido. Sabía que al dueño del local, su amigo Chris, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, a él le encantaban sus visitas, ya que, según él, atraían al público. Y en efecto, el bar-café estaba lleno.

- Bien amigos, esta canción la compuse pensando en alguien muy especial – dijo por el micrófono – espero que la disfruten. Se llama "Hada"

Se escucharon aplausos y la luz del lugar se apagó, iluminando sólo a Trent en el escenario, quien comenzó a cantar inmediatamente.

"La lluvia caía,  
El aroma húmedo se esparcía  
Por la avenida…  
Los árboles cantaban,  
Los rayos electrizaban  
Un profundo cielo…  
Caminaba despacio,  
No encontraba nada que llenara  
El vacío de este corazón…"

"Y fue entonces cuando la vi,  
Sus tiernos labios color rojo carmín,  
Sus muchas ganas de poder sentir  
Que alguien la quiere, que alguien la ama,  
Buscando aquel que la hiciera reír,  
Que le enseñara un amor sin fin,  
Que la abrazara, que la besara,  
Pequeña hada, quédate junto a mí…"

"Nunca sentí un amor igual  
Con sólo verte lograste tocar  
Lo más profundo de mi alma…  
Tu mirada mortal  
Me conquistó,  
Tu sonrisa letal  
Me fascinó,  
Me alucinó,  
Me enamoró,  
Quiero volverte a ver…"

"Caminaba despacio,  
No encontraba nada que llenara  
El vacío de este corazón…"

"Y fue entonces cuando la vi,  
Sus tiernos labios color rojo carmín,  
Sus muchas ganas de poder sentir  
Que alguien la quiere, que alguien la ama,  
Buscando aquel que la hiciera reír,  
Que le enseñara un amor sin fin,  
Que la abrazara, que la besara,

Pequeña hada, quédate junto a mí…"

"Dulce niña de cabello azul  
Te convertiste en mi más pura luz  
Pequeña hada de caramelo  
Déjame, con tus alas tocar el cielo,  
Llévame al sonido de tu silencio  
Hada de luz y de lluvia… amor"

"Y fue entonces cuando la vi,  
Sus tiernos labios color rojo carmín,  
Sus muchas ganas de poder sentir  
Que alguien la quiere, que alguien la ama,  
Buscando aquel que la hiciera reír,  
Que le enseñara un amor sin fin,  
Que la abrazara, que la besara,  
Pequeña hada, quédate junto a mí…  
Pequeña hada, quédate junto a mí…  
Junto a mí, uoh…"

Terminada su canción las luces volvieron y los aplausos se escucharon instantáneamente. Gwen y Bridgette se miraron. ¿Había dicho cabello azul?

En ese momento, Duncan atravesaba la puerta con un ramo de rosas en la mano, sólo para ver con profunda agonía cómo cierta castaña que él conocía demasiado bien se besaba con un tipo en la barra.


	11. 11 Ayúdame a olvidar

**hOlaa! :D waaa mil graCiaas de nuevo por los reviews! Me hacen MUY feeliz! De verdad TT_TT (llorando de felicidad). Bueno, para algunos usuarios que preguntaron, la canción de "Hada" sí la escribí yo :P, es que otro de mis pasatiempos es escribir canciones. Bueno, mañana entro a la Preparatoria TT_TT (llorando, esta vez de tristeza xD) y de verdad que me dejan MUUUCHAS tareaas :( por eso hoy volveré a subir dos capítulos :D. Espero que les gusten. Bueno, hoy por fin me volvió la inspiración y les aviso que la primera temporada de mi fanfic terminará en unos 7 capítulos más (si, va a ser larga -.-). Bueno, les dejo este cap que espero que les guste, aunque es algo cruel... pero en fin, disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Ayúdame a olvidar**

Los rumores corrían a velocidades infinitas en la UCLA. Al parecer, el que fuera una universidad prestigiosa no cambiaba el hecho de que sus alumnos fueran unos completos chismosos. La noticia de que ahora el guapísimo, increíblemente sexy Justin andaba con Courtney no tardó ni una hora en divulgarse entre todo el colegio.

Por supuesto que una de las primeras en enterarse fue Heather. Ella era la chica más malévolamente popular de la UCLA, junto con sus dos perritas falderas, Lindsay y Beth. La furia que la invadió al momento de enterarse la obligó a defender su orgullo. Ningún hombre, por más guapo que fuera, tenía derecho a humillarla de esa manera. Su sed de venganza se despertó instantáneamente. Ella no sentía amor por Justin. De hecho, nunca lo había sentido, pero hasta ese día había sido una ley que el más popular saliera con la más popular, en este caso, ella. Pero el maldito descerebrado la había dejado, sólo para después restregarle en la cara que estaba con otra. Otra que no era ni la mitad de lo que Heather.

No sabía qué hacer para herir el orgullo de Justin, ya que él parecía ignorarla por completo. En un segundo fugaz, una idea macabra pasó por su mente: Si él se interesaba en alguien tan poca cosa como Courtney, ella haría lo mismo.

* * *

Un terrible insomnio lo había azotado aquellas tres semanas, y con él, su buen humor había desaparecido por completo. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba en la calle, tratando de evitar a Courtney. Procuraba llegar muy tarde para encontrarla dormida, y no tener que entablar una conversación con ella. Sus antiguas actividades habían vuelto, y con ellas, su pasión por el graffiti. Es cierto que lo había dejado de lado, ya que su vida comenzaba a tomar un rumbo distinto. Pero debía expresarse, y su mejor manera de hacerlo era esa: plasmando en una pared sus sentimientos. Aprovechando que Los Ángeles es inmenso, había buscado las calles más sombrías y alejadas para desquitarse con sus paredes. "Aquí Courtney nunca las encontraría" pensó al decidirse por ese lugar.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Y si le había pasado alguna vez, no podía recordarlo. Tal vez sí había cruzado un par de palabras con Courtney, pero nada más. Se había limitado a un "buenos días" o un "hola". Frases cortas y un poco frías. Cada vez que él le respondía cortantemente, ella lo miraba con una extraña confusión en su mirada.

Prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y recogió sus aerosoles. Hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Duncan la había estado evitando desde hacía… ¿tres semanas? Ya no lo veía en todo el día, y eso que vivían en el mismo departamento. Él se había olvidado de decirle "Princesa" "Nena" "Muñeca" o sus acostumbrados apodos. Ya no la veía a los ojos, y ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre. Es más, ni siquiera le hablaba. Era ella quién tenía que buscarlo. Y por más extraño que sonara, esa situación la ponía terriblemente triste. Ni siquiera salir con Justin la animaba. Trataba de sonar interesada en sus conversaciones y sus citas, pero lo cierto era que sólo pensaba en Duncan y su comportamiento.

"Ah". Era cierto, sentía algo por él. No sabía exactamente qué, pero sentía algo. Y tendría que admitirlo tarde o temprano.

Y era mejor temprano.

* * *

- Lindsay, debemos buscar un chico inútil ya

- ¿Qué es inútil? – preguntó una rubia confundida

- Quiere decir que no sirve para nada – contestó una molesta Heather

- Ah, y entonces ¿para qué lo quieres?

- ¡Ya te lo dije! Para darle celos a Justin

- Pero él ya está con Courtney, no creo que…

- ¡Cállate Beth! Funcionará, y ustedes me ayudarán a encontrar un títere para mi venganza

- ¡Yo tengo uno! – gritó Lindsay emocionada - ¿Qué tal DJ?

- Necesito a alguien más insignificante – concluyó la morena

- ¿Qué tal Noah? – sugirió Beth

- Quiero a alguien insignificante, no a un cerebrito… y además, me gustaría que fuera guapo

- Un chico insignificante y guapo… ¿qué tal ese de ahí? – señaló la chica de lentes

- ¿Quién?

En ese momento, las tres vieron a un punketo caminando tranquilamente hacia ellas. Traía unas bolsas negras en sus manos.

- ¿Qué no te conozco? – preguntó Heather acercándose sensualmente a él

- Ah, no lo creo bonita – contestó Duncan con algo de fastidio en su voz – ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un camino que seguir

- ¡Claro que te conozco! Eres Duncan, ¿no es cierto?

El ojiceleste paró en seco, volteándose a ver a la altiva morena que le sonreía.

- Y tú eres…

- ¡Heather! Estuvimos juntos en la secundaria…

- Ah, ya te recuerdo… - mintió Duncan

- Excelente. Ellas son Lindsay y Beth, que ahora mismo se estaban yendo a casa – dijo en tono malvado mirándolas acusadoramente.

- Ah claro, nos vemos – se despidió Beth mientras se llevaba a Lindsay

- Muy bien, y… ¿quieres un café? – preguntó la morena tomándolo de la mano

- Ah, la verdad es que yo…

- Oh vamos, no me obligues a rogarte

- De acuerdo – dijo Duncan con una coqueta sonrisa.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta encontrar un apacible café. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas, donde la luz casi no llegaba. El plan de Heather marchaba a la perfección.

- Y dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – preguntó Heather mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

- Nada interesante, decidí dejar de estudiar y ahora me dedico a trabajar en una pequeña empresa

- Vaya, ¿y te dejan entrar a la oficina con ese… pelo?

- Digamos que no, así que lo escondo bajo un sombrero. Brillante, ¿no crees? – preguntó el punk acercándose peligrosamente

- Ya lo creo – respondió ella acariciando su barbilla – y dime Duncan, ¿tienes novia?

- Digamos que… terminamos hace tres semanas

- ¡Que coincidencia! Yo y mi novio también. Es el destino

- Definitivamente – concluyó el pelinegro plantándole un profundo beso.

Lo cierto era que ese beso no se comparaba en nada a los de Courtney. Los de Heather eran completamente pasionales y… vacíos. Pero no tenía otra opción, se sentía terriblemente mal, y necesitaba pensar en algo más que no fuera la morena.

- Podemos ir a mi departamento – susurró Heather al oído de Duncan

- Encantado

Salieron apresuradamente del café y tomaron un taxi. Después de veinte minutos de recorrido, llegaron. El punk pagó lo que el taxímetro indicaba y caminaron hasta el bellísimo edificio. Entraron y, acto seguido, tomaron el elevador, sin dejar de besarse casi ni un segundo.

Al llegar al piso, caminaron apresuradamente al departamento, y Heather abrió rápidamente mientras Duncan la aprisionaba contra la puerta. Cerraron y llegaron directo a la cama.

El ojiceleste se deshizo velozmente de la ropa de la pelinegra, y lo mismo hizo ella con la de él. Duncan la besó vorazmente, separándose tan sólo un centímetro de su boca.

- Ayúdame a olvidar.

* * *

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, una castaña estaba sentada en una silla del comedor. Esa noche había preparado una gran cena para recibir a ese criminal que no salía de su cabeza. Miró el reloj: las 2:56. Suspiró tristemente y apagó la última vela que se hallaba encendida sobre la mesa.

Esa noche Duncan no volvió a casa.


	12. 12 Ni una lágrima más

**Holaa de nueevo! Aquí está el capi 12, como lo prometí :D si que si. Bueno, este capítulo es más bien de relleno, ya que no tenía demasiadas ideas para seguir el fic, pero después brotaron como por arte de magia :P. Bueno, espero que les guste... aunque sinceramente a mi no me gustó mucho, y eso que disfruto haciendo sufrir a los protagonistas xD. En fin, aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Ni una lágrima más**

Caminaban por el parque conversando alegremente. Era su tercera cita esa semana. El verano estaba por terminar, y ya se podía sentir ese viento frío que acompaña al otoño. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de tonos rojizos y dorados, y el sol estaba por ocultarse tras el horizonte. Geoff no pudo pedir un paisaje más perfecto para esa ocasión. A su lado, una alegre rubia devoraba un helado de limón. Se quedó observándola un rato, definiendo sus perfectas facciones: cabello dorado como el sol, ojos color de miel y labios delicados y suaves como terciopelo.

La mujer perfecta.

Desde aquel día lluvioso en el que Bridgette se había refugiado en su departamento, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Y hoy era el día, el día en que le declararía sus sentimientos.

* * *

- ¡Y él me pidió que saliéramos! – contaba una emocionada Bridgette a sus amigas

- Eso es genial Bridgt, te felicito – dijo la gótica con una sonrisa

- ¡Lo sé Gwen! ¿Tú qué opinas Courtney? … Courtney… ¡Courtney! – gritó una molesta rubia al ver que su amiga no le ponía atención

- Ah, ¿qué? – respondió una confundida castaña

- Vaya, seguro que estás pensando en Justin – dijo burlonamente Gwen

- Ah, claro, Justin – dijo Courtney mientras recordaba al moreno. Lo cierto era que pensaba en otra persona.

- Bueno, ahora que tengo tu atención – recalcó una indignada ojimiel - ¡Geoff y yo ya estamos saliendo!

- Vaya, felicidades – respondió la morena con una sonrisa

En un momento sintió cómo alguien le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, y se volteó para encontrarse con su novio, el chico más guapo y sexy de la UCLA. Justin le sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Bueno, creo que nos vamos, adiós Courtney – se despidió Gwen mientras arrastraba a Bridgette a otro lugar

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó el apuesto moreno tomando la mano de Courtney

- Bien, gracias – sonrío la castaña

- Oye amor, siento decirte que hoy no podré acompañarte a tu departamento… tengo que ir con mis padres a Bélgica a arreglar unos asuntos financieros… tú sabes cómo son esas cosas

- Si, claro… y, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás allá?

- Tres semanas, más o menos. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero prometo llamarte todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – sonrío la morena mientras Justin le plantaba un largo beso

- Tengo que irme linda, nos veremos pronto.

Sin más, Justin desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería. El timbre sonó, anunciando la hora de salida. Courtney tomó su mochila y caminó directo a la puerta. Tres semanas sin Justin… un descanso. La verdad el chico era muy agradable, pero era un poco vanidoso… de acuerdo, era MUY vanidoso, así que a veces la chica CIT se cansaba de sus conversaciones.

Ya afuera de la UCLA, Bridgette y Gwen se habían perdido por completo. Quedaban pocos alumnos, ya que el timbre había sonado hacía 15 minutos, y los estudiantes no tardaban más de 3 en salir apresurados. Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y reconoció al instante a cierto chico punk con un mohawk verde.

- ¿Duncan? – preguntó la morena acercándose hasta él

- Hola Courtney – respondió él con el tono más frío que pudo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a recoger a mi novia

- Oye, yo no soy tu…

En ese preciso instante escuchó a lo lejos un "¡Cariño!". Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Se volteó lentamente para observar cómo Heather corría hacia Duncan con una radiante sonrisa.

- Dunky, viniste por mí – saludó Heather plantándole un beso a Duncan – Ah, hola Courtney – saludó despectivamente a la castaña - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Courtney se quedó en su sitio, estática, sin moverse ni un milímetro. ¿Acaso le había dado un beso? ¿Le había dicho Dunky? Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas que estaban dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento.

- Ah, nada, yo ya me iba – respondió con un hilo de voz mientras esquivaba a la pareja y caminaba lo más despacio posible. De no ser porque esos dos la miraban, habría corrido.

Y una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance visual, corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo más lejos posible, mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto… Duncan no podía estar con Heather, ¡no podía!

En su recorrido contra el tiempo, entró a un hermoso parque. Se perdió entre los árboles, aún llorando. Después de correr 5 minutos más, se sintió cansada y se dejó caer junto a un pequeño lago artificial en medio de la arboleda. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con el agua del lago, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos.

¿Desde cuando Duncan era tan importante? ¿Desde cuando ocupaba un lugar tan inmenso dentro de ella? No conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba echa un desastre. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ya hinchados ojos, y sus labios estaban rojos por mordérselos, tratando de ahogar gritos. Un dolor angustiante la consumía por completo. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse.

Se secó las lágrimas con sus manos y respiró profundamente. Observó su reflejo en el lago, y se vio totalmente perdida. Por eso no quería enamorarse, porque siempre era igual…

Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, y Courtney no había regresado. Después de su encuentro en la UCLA, se había sentido terriblemente mal. Pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos, que luego se transformó en tristeza. La vio desaparecer en un minuto. Y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y se estaba volviendo loco. Courtney nunca se acostaba después de las 10:30… ¿qué era tan importante como para retrasarla así?

En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a una morena completamente empapada.

- ¡Courtney! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estás tan mojada? – preguntó preocupadamente el punk

La castaña sólo le dedicó una mirada vacía y pasó por su lado, ignorándolo completamente.

- Oye, te estoy hablando princesa, no puedes…

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – gritó una enojada castaña - ¡Y déjame en paz! No es de tu incumbencia saber en dónde estoy, ni por qué estoy mojada, así que ¡déjame tranquila!

Entró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y azotó la puerta. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Tomó ropa interior y su toalla, dispuesta a darse una ducha. Después de nadar en ese lago horas y horas, su mente se había despejado un poco. Pero ahora Duncan lo había arruinado por completo. Su autocontrol desapareció cuando él la llamó "Princesa"…

Entró al baño, giró el grifo y esperó a que el agua caliente saliera. Se deshizo de su pesada ropa, y se colocó bajo el agua. Cerró los ojos y recordó los besos de ese punk, sus caricias, sus palabras… y a Heather. Una lágrima luchó por escapar de sus ojos.

- No, ya no…, no lo merece – susurró en voz baja la morena mientras quitaba la fastidiosa lágrima del borde de su ojo izquierdo.

Suspiró y trató de pensar en otra cosa. La UCLA, sus amigas, la relación de Geoff y Bridgette, en Justin… pero nada funcionaba. Sus ganas de llorar desconsoladamente aumentaban segundo a segundo.

- Ya no, me prometí no llorar… él no se merece nada de mí…

Ni una lágrima más.


	13. 13 Prohibido

**hoLaa :D! Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo un capítulo nuevo. Pero antes que nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D de verdad me alegra que les haya gustaDo mi historia :). Bueno, este capi también es como relleno xD, pero necesitaba ponerlo para poder seguir con la historia. Ah, también hoy subiré dos capítulos, ya que estaré ocupada los próximos días. Bueno, espero que les guste :).**

**Disclaimer (xQe hace 12 capis que no lo pongo): TDI, TDA Y TDM no me pertecen, pertenecn a sus respectivos creadores y a Teletoon :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Prohibido**

"_Amor, ¿qué es amor? Es la pregunta que se ha hecho la humanidad desde siempre. Científicamente hablando, el amor es un sentimiento, es la afinidad de dos o más seres. Pero, ¿es esa la definición correcta? ¿Qué no el amor es más que un sentimiento, más que una simple afinidad? ¿Qué el amor no es aquel que mueve al mundo? El amor podría ser un sentimiento, una actividad temporal o un estilo de vida._

_Si el amor es la afinidad entre dos seres, entonces, me gustaría entender, ¿por qué me enamoré de él cuando somos infinitamente distintos? Si la ciencia, la filosofía, la religión o la literatura tienen alguna respuesta, ayúdenme. Creo que es muy simple, y el magnetismo podría contestar mi pregunta._

_Porque los opuestos, se atraen"_

Courtney terminó de escribir y cerró su diario. Suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Duncan había estado tocando su puerta durante media hora, y aún podía escuchar sus golpeteos, que cada vez se hacían más débiles.

- ¿Hasta cuándo pararás? – preguntó la castaña mirando por la ventana.

- No me rendiré, eso tenlo por seguro

- Quiero dormir, ¿si? Mañana es sábado y debo trabajar

- Courtney, ábreme, no me iré sin una explicación

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- ¿Puedes abrirme por favor?

La castaña se levantó de la cama, susurrando cosas indescifrables que sonaban a "estúpido" "inmaduro" "odioso".

Abrió la puerta y Duncan cayó inevitablemente al suelo, ya que estaba recargado.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó una molesta Courtney

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el ojiceleste levantándose

- ¡No! Y ahora dime qué demonios quieres

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- No… - dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

- ¿No conoces la palabra "sarcasmo"?

- Vamos Princesa, yo no te hice nada

Si, él tenía razón, no había hecho nada. En primer lugar, ella no tenía por qué estar molesta. Ella tenía a Justin, entonces Duncan también podía tener novia… ¿no?

- Ah, no me has hecho nada Duncan – admitió dolorosamente la morena

- Lo sé – dijo arrogantemente – pero aún sigues molesta, ¿verdad?

- No es hora de hablar, es la 1:30 de la mañana, y necesito mis ocho horas de sueño para funcionar correctamente mañana

- Oh, por favor Princesa, dime qué te pasa

- No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La situación comenzaba a desesperar a Courtney. No podía decirle que estaba molesta porque él estaba con Heather… eso estaba en contra de sus principios. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, deseó que Justin no se hubiera ido de viaje.

- Buenas noches – dijo cortantemente la morena, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Duncan se lo impidió

- ¿Qué hay de nuestra relación "momentánea"? – preguntó seductoramente el ojiceleste

- Hace un tiempo que dejó de existir – contestó la castaña, tratando de sonar segura

- Oh vamos Princesa, tu y yo sabemos que no es así

- Pues para mí lo es. Creo que quedó claro cuando yo empecé a salir con Justin, y ahora que tu sales con Heather…

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó arrogantemente, arqueando una ceja

- ¿Celosa yo, de Heather? Ni en un millón de años. Por favor, cuando los cerdos vuelen

- Eso explicaría tu actitud muñeca

- No te atrevas a llamarme así, porque te ju…

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar su frase, ya que los labios de cierto criminal asaltaron su boca. Al principio trató de resistirse, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para rendirse ante aquel beso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le habían hecho falta esos labios. Mucha falta. Los besos de Justin no se comparaban ni un poco a los del ojiceleste.

- Duncan, espera… - trató de decir Courtney entre suspiros, con la poca razón que le quedaba

- ¿Qué? ¿Segura qué quieres que pare? – susurró en el oído de la morena, lo que le provocó un escalofrío

- No esta bien, y tu lo sabes – concluyó ella apartándolo apenas unos centímetros

- ¿Y? Tú sabes que me encanta lo prohibido…

- Y tu sabes que a mí no. Justin confía en mí y yo no puedo hacerle esto. Lo siento

Courtney agachó la cabeza. Sabía que lo deseaba como nunca antes había sentido, pero se comenzaba a cuestionar sobre aquella "relación". Ella quería un chico que la quisiera y respetara. Y ahora, lo había encontrado. No sólo era tierno, cariñoso, respetuoso y el más guapo de la UCLA, sino que también la quería demasiado, y se lo había demostrado en el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía corresponderlo? Justin era todo lo que siempre había buscado en un chico, y en cambio Duncan…

Dio media vuelta y se encerró en la habitación, sin mirarlo siquiera. Conocía el poder que tenían aquellos ojos celestes sobre ella, y si los miraba una vez más, no podría contenerse y mandaría a Justin al diablo. Cosa que no quería hacer.

* * *

Acarició su rostro sutilmente. Era suave, una textura agradable. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se mantenían firmes en una sola persona: Courtney. Deseaba más que nada que fuera ella a quién estuviera acariciando, que fuera ella la que estuviera recostada en aquella cama, que fuera ella quién lo mirara y besara salvajemente.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Heather mientras ésta jalaba suavemente sus cabellos. A pesar de sentir su cercanía y el contacto con su piel desnuda, no despertaba sentimiento alguno en él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, más su corazón y su mente permanecían ausentes. Lo que ocurría entre ellos no era más que una falsa relación. Él no amaba a Heather, y sabía que ella tampoco lo amaba a él. Y a pesar de eso, sentía una necesidad compulsiva de estar con alguien, esperando que lograra silenciar su voz interior que clamaba por Courtney. No tenía ningún sentido que en tan poco tiempo, hubiera desarrollado sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella.

Llevaba semanas pensando en eso. Hoy la tendría en su departamento, pero mañana ¿estaría allí todavía? Sabía que tarde que temprano, su estancia en la UCLA terminaría. La castaña le había comentado que estudiaba leyes. Esa era una carrera de cinco años. Sí, suena a mucho tiempo, pero, ¿sólo cinco años más al lado de Courtney? Sabía que hablando de la morena, aquello definitivamente era poco tiempo. Después de eso se iría a ejercer su profesión… ¿y después qué? ¿Dónde quedaba el resto de la vida que había imaginado junto a ella? No volver a verla jamás lo ponía tenso. Demasiado tenso. Y quería asegurarse de que Courtney tuviera una razón para volver, ó, si era posible, no abandonarlo jamás. Pero aquello resultaba complicado ahora que estaba con Justin.

Pero Duncan jamás se rendía.

* * *

- ¡Hola Court! ¡No sabíamos que trabajabas los sábados! – saludó efusivamente una rubia

- Bueno chicas, ahora ya lo saben – sonrío la morena – y, ¿qué van a pedir?

- Lo que pida ella – dijo serenamente la gótica señalando a Bridgette

- Ok, yo quiero… un frapuchino de cereza

- Espera, cambio de opinión, a mí dame uno de moka… odio la cereza – dijo despectivamente Gwen

- De acuerdo, dos frapuchinos en seguida – finalizó Courtney para después dirigirse a prepararlos.

La puerta del bar-café se abrió, dejando entrar a una altiva morena, acompañada de un par de chicas. Heather, Lindsay y Beth caminaban en dirección a la barra.

- Gwen, Bridgette, qué agradable sorpresa – saludó con fingida alegría la pelinegra

- Pero, creí que no te agradaban – dijo Lindsay, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Heather

- Vine a hablar con su amiguita Courtney…

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó una desafiante Gwen

- Es asunto nuestro

- Mira Heather, ahí viene – señaló Beth

Efectivamente, la castaña se acercaba con un par de frapuchinos. Los dejó sobre la barra, para luego voltear hacia Heather y sus acompañantes.

- Courtney, venía a hablar contigo – dijo Heather dulcemente

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó inocentemente la morena

- ¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡¿Qué tienes tú con Duncan?!

Sinceramente, la pregunta la tomó desprevenida. ¿Cómo se había enterado Heather? A menos de que el idiota de Duncan hubiera dicho algo… ese delincuente. ¿No lo habían enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada?

- Yo no tengo NADA con él – respondió Courtney tratando de sonar convincente

- Oh claro que sí, sino, ¿por qué mencionaría él tu nombre estando conmigo?


	14. 14 Gótica Cenicienta

**hoLa de nuevo! :D aquí el siguiente capi de esta loca historia xD. Va dedicado a todos los amantes del Gwen&Trent, ya que este capi es un 80% de Gwen&Trent. Y si a alguien no le gusta el G&T... ps se jode porque en el capi también hay D&C xD. Ja, no en serio, hay un poco de D&C. Es otro de los capítulos más largo que he escrito. Bueno espero que les guste :) y dejen reviews :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Gótica Cenicienta **

**Courtney POV'S**

Miré a Gwen y Bridgette, que parecían tan desconcertadas como yo. ¿Qué Duncan había dicho mi nombre estando con ella? Oh cielos, eso era tan lindo… Diablos, me oí como Katie y Sadie. Eso quería decir… que él no la quería. Una sonrisa trató de escapar de mis labios. Entonces recordé que yo estaba con Justin y él con Heather… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

- Solamente vivimos en un departamento juntos, seguramente fue la costumbre

- Eso espero niña con complejo de abogada, porque si me llego a enterar que entre ustedes hay algo, te las verás conmigo

- Uy, mira que miedo nos das – dijo sarcásticamente Gwen uniéndose a la conversación – Vete a volar cuervo, ¿no tienes alguien más a quién molestar?

- El asunto no es contigo gótica rara – respondió Heather con ese tono malvado que la caracteriza – cuídate "Princesa"

Eso último me dejó sin aliento, y admito que dejé de respirar unos segundos. Al menos hasta que la maléfica Heather y sus dos tontas desaparecieron del café. Solté un largo suspiro y volteé para ver cómo Gwen y Bridgette me miraban, pidiendo una explicación.

- ¿Princesa? – preguntó Bridgette alzando una ceja

- Es el estúpido apodo que usa Duncan para llamarme

- Vaya, eso es interesante – dijo Gwen mirándome pícaramente

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!

- ¿No crees que es hora de que nos cuentes? – me preguntó Bridgette, totalmente convencida de que existía nuestra relación

- ¡No hay nada que contar! ¿No tienen que ir a cazar víboras, o algo así? – pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación

- Sí, iremos a cazar Heathers – dijo Gwen con una malévola sonrisa - ¿vienes Bridgt?

- De acuerdo

Me pagaron, tomaron sus frapuchinos y salieron del establecimiento. Eso estuvo muy cerca… demasiado cerca, diría yo. Pero, ¡Duncan había dicho mi nombre estando con ella! Esta vez dejé que la sonrisa que había estado conteniendo escapara de mis labios. Sonará patéticamente cursi, pero creo que la felicidad me invadió por el resto del día.

**END Courtney POV'S**

* * *

Gwen caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa. Después de terminarse su frapuchino, ella y Bridgette decidieron irse a casa. Miró al cielo. Un tono rojizo comenzaba a aparecer, anunciando que pronto el día llegaría a su fin. Pronto un manto negro cubriría ese azul celeste. Y Gwen no podía evitar sentirse feliz

No era gótica por seguir una moda, sino porque amaba las cosas oscuras y llenas de misterios. De hecho, su vida misma era oscura y misteriosa. No le gustaba hablar mucho sobre ella. El único que conocía todos sus secretos era su diario.

Después de unos minutos más de recorrido llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por su alborotada y empalagosa prima Jane.

- ¡Prima! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

- Ah, claro, no quiero sonar descortés pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Vine por ti tontita! Quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial

- Ah, ¿no estás casada? – preguntó la gótica mirándola con un deje de confusión

- Si, pero eso no significa que no pueda salir. Y entonces, ¿me acompañas?

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer

- Vamos hija, acompaña a tu prima – interfirió la mamá de Gwen – se divertirán juntas

- ¡Por favor Gwen! – rogó Jane con un puchero

- Ah, de acuerdo

- ¡Genial! ¡Debemos arreglarnos y ponernos bellísimas!

- Yo estoy bien así

- Claro que no. Si crees que voy a permitir que salgas así, estas muy equivocada.

Y contra toda la voluntad que Gwen pudo ejercer en ese momento, fue arrastrada a su habitación. Debía confesar que su prima le daba un poco de miedo, y el hecho de que ella la quisiera arreglar la atemorizaba aún más… No quería quedar llena de moños rosa.

Jane comenzó a sacar y lanzar ropa por los aires. Al parecer no había nada que complaciera su exigente gusto por los colores pastel. El armario de Gwen estaba lleno de tonos oscuros: Negro, azul oscuro, verde oscuro… ¡No había ni una sola prenda en otro color!

- ¡Gwen! Este es un atentado contra la moda. Solamente tienes ropa oscura

- Y ¿qué esperabas? ¿Encontrar lindos vestidos rosas y lilas? – preguntó la peliazul sarcásticamente

- Por lo menos podrías tener uno en un color más… alegre.

- Me gusta mi gama de colores

Pero la alborotada chica pegó un grito que casi deja sorda a la pobre Gwen.

- ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó con evidente molestia la gótica

- ¡Tienes un hermoso vestido rojo!

- Ah si, mi mamá insistió en comprármelo

- ¡Es perfecto! Ya tenemos tu vestuario. Ahora, a maquillarte

* * *

- Disculpe, ¿a cuánto cuestan estos amplificadores?

- $2,722

- ¿Qué? ¿No puede hacerme una pequeña rebaja?

- Hijo, son el último modelo. Tal vez pueda dejártelos en $2,720

- Ah, gracias, lo pensaré.

Trent suspiró, un poco decepcionado. Si quería esos amplificadores tendría que ahorrar. Y mucho. Salió de la tienda y llegó al centro de la plaza. Se sentó en una mesa en una de las orillas. Había ido al centro comercial con un único propósito: comprar esos amplificadores. Su error fue no preguntar el precio antes de lanzarse por ellos.

Colocó su viejo cuaderno sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Decenas de canciones se hallaban escritas en aquellas arrugadas hojas, canciones que habían aparecido en el momento preciso para expresar sus sentimientos. Mañana tendría una presentación en el bar-café de su amigo Chris, y no tenía una sola idea para su nueva canción. No encontraba una fuente de inspiración, y lo único que rondaba su mente era aquella chica de labios carmín. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día…

- "No puede ser..."

El ojiverde dejó de respirar un instante. Su vista se fijó en una melena azulada y un perfecto vestido rojo sobre piel fatídicamente pálida. La dueña de sus noches se paseaba por el centro comercial sin reparar siquiera en su presencia. Su angelical y porcelánico rostro miraba a través de un cristal un extravagante vestido negro. Y ahí estaban de nuevo: esos preciosos labios color carmín formando una sonrisa. Pronto una chica rubia apareció a su lado y la jaló en dirección a una enorme tienda. Entraron por una de las grandes puertas y desaparecieron.

Pero él no podía permitir que su musa se escapara otra vez.

* * *

La puerta del departamento se abrió con un sonoro rechinido. Al parecer necesitaba una buena cantidad de aceite. Courtney entró con una enorme bolsa de despensa. Esa semana le había tocado a ella comprarla. Encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor: al parecer Duncan aún no había llegado. No se molestó en disimular el escándalo que sus tacones producían al chocar contra el piso y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Colocó todo en perfecto orden y suspiró. Si no se quitaba esos zapatos rápido, sus pies la matarían. Caminó rápidamente hasta la recámara y cerró la puerta. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras. Trató de encender la luz, pero nada ocurrió al presionar el interruptor.

- "Grandioso, ahora el foco se fundió" –

Sin más remedio caminó hasta su cama a tientas y se sentó. Se deshizo velozmente de sus escandalosos tacones y los arrojó, sin importarle siquiera el perfecto orden que mantenía en su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y trató de girar a la derecha…

- "¿Qué diablos…?"

- Hola Princesa

- ¡Ah! – gritó la espantada castaña al descubrir al punk acostado junto a ella - ¡Duncan! ¡Eso no es divertido!

- Jajaja, sí que lo es

- Ah, eres un ogro

- Me han dicho peores cosas – dijo con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas

- Por cierto, hoy tu noviecita fue a hacerme un teatrito a mi trabajo. No sólo me molestó, sino que logró que los clientes tuvieran una mala impresión de mí

- ¿Quién? ¿Heather?

- ¡Si! ¿O acaso tienes más novias?

- Bueno, eso depende, ¿tú eres mi novia?

- NO

- Entonces ella es la única – aseguró Duncan, sin dejar totalmente convencida a Courtney - ¿Qué quería?

- Reclamarme que su Dunky la llamó "Princesa", o que de algún modo la confundió conmigo

- Ah, bueno, sobre eso… - trató de excusarse el punk

No pudo inventarse una excusa creíble a tiempo antes de que los labios de la morena se apoderaran de los suyos. No tardó ni un instante en corresponderla. Extrañaba su sabor, su aroma, su textura…

De manera hábil se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente, demandando cada rincón de su dulce boca. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla y sintió las de ella perderse en sus cabellos, jalándolos suavemente. Se desprendió de sus labios para comenzar a dejar un pequeño camino de besos sobre su cuello. Escuchó los suspiros de Courtney y siguió descendiendo. Dio un leve mordisco para después regresar a sus labios.

Ella no sabía qué la había inspirado a cometer aquella locura. El remordimiento empezó a hacerse presente mientras sentía los labios de Duncan sobre su cuello. Pero perdió el control y el uso de razón cuando sintió cómo el punk lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo contenerse y trató de ahogar un gemido, sin éxito. Sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Duncan, espera

- No me pidas que pare Princesa, no ahora – le susurró seductoramente el ojiceleste mientras se encargaba de acariciar sus piernas

- No podemos hacer esto… no esta bien

Duncan paró en seco y miró a Courtney a los ojos. Se estaba cansando de la misma excusa de "no esta bien".

- Escucha muñeca, te diré dos cosas. Tú me gustas a mí, y se que yo te gusto a ti. Yo quiero hacer esto y tú también, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Esas en realidad fueron cuatro cosas, y el problema es que tanto tú como yo tenemos pareja, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Y supongo que ese Justin te hace sentir lo mismo – dijo con sarcasmo- es por eso que me besaste, ¿no?

- ¡Ah, eres un completo arrogante, cavernícola, crimi…!

Pero esta vez fueron los exigentes labios de Duncan los que silenciaron a la castaña. Se dedicó a besarla apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de su molesta blusa.

Courtney se vio perdida cuando sintió su sostén desabrocharse. ¿Justin? ¡Al diablo Justin!

* * *

Trent entró desesperadamente a la gigantesca tienda y trató de buscar a la misteriosa chica que se encargaba de perturbar sus sueños cada noche. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando recorrió la mitad de los pasillos y ni rastro de ella. ¿En dónde estaba?

Dobló apresuradamente en la sección de juguetes y la vio saliendo de la tienda.

- "¡Rayos!"

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Pero tuvo que detener su carrera ya que un carrito de compras se interpuso en su camino. Se disculpó con el hombre y volteó hacia la salida de la tienda. Demasiado tarde, había desaparecido de nuevo.

* * *

Gwen cargaba todas las bolsas de su fastidiosa prima, que no paraba de hablar sobre su perfecta y aburrida vida. De cada tienda a la que entraban, salían cargando un par de bolsas. En realidad, ella salía cargándolas, ya que su prima ni siquiera se inmutaba.

- Gwen, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, seguro no tardan en cerrar

- Es lo que te he estado diciendo durante una hora

- Si, como sea – respondió Jane ignorándola completamente - ¡Qué bueno que compramos ropa!

- Tú compraste ropa, yo cargué tus bolsas

- Si, tienes razón. Pero, ¿no ibas a comprar ese horrendo vestido negro?

- No, no tengo el dinero suficiente…

- ¡Qué bueno! Porque es horrible. Deberías ampliar tu gama de colores

- Y tu deberías cerrar la boca

- Ay, que agresiva eres primita

La gótica suspiró. Al menos había terminado su tortura. Se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Hora de ir a casa.

* * *

El ojiverde salió desesperadamente y la buscó con la mirada. No tardó demasiado en ubicar su melena azul. Pero, diablos, ¡iba a irse!

- ¡Oye espera! – gritó, sin éxito de ser escuchado.

Gwen caminaba apresuradamente. Ya quería largarse de ahí. Sin embargo, el montón de bolsas que cargaba frente a su cara no le permitían ver perfectamente bien. En uno de sus pasos tropezó con un maldito perro que chilló al sentir cómo la bota de Gwen aplastaba su cola. La peliazul perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó ligeramente. Escuchó algo caerse, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, un desquiciado Trent gritaba a todo pulmón y corría lo más rápido que podía. Ya estaba tan cerca… pero un chillido de un maldito perro lo hizo saltar y tropezar, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, a un paso de alcanzar a su chica.

Levantó la vista para ver cómo ella se tambaleaba y cómo un celular caía de una de sus bolsas. Después de esto, cruzó la puerta.

El ojiverde levantó el celular y nuevamente trató de alcanzarla. Salió del centro comercial y corrió hacia la chica, que se estaba subiendo a un taxi.

- ¡Espera, se te cayó tú…!

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que el vehículo arrancó antes de que pudiera llegar. ¡Demonios! Todo su esfuerzo desperdiciado, y todos sus intentos fallidos.

Suspiró derrotado y abrió el celular que tenía en sus manos. En su rostro se formó una mueca de sorpresa al ver el fondo de pantalla. Ahí se encontraba una chica que él conocía: piel fantasmagórica, cabello azul, labios y ojos pintados de negro…

- ¿Gwen?


	15. 15 Mía

**hoLa :D! wii miiL graaCias por sus reviews :) D vdd Qe se los agradezCo muchisimo :). Bueno, Quiero decirLes Qe mui probabLemente esta historia lleGue a su finaL en dos capitulos mas u.u , De ustedes y sus opiniOnes depende si hagO segunDa temporada o hasta ahí qeDa :P. Bueno, este capi me gusta mucho :) espero Qe a ustedes tmb les aGrade. Sin mas Qe decir, aQi c los dejo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Mía**

Diciembre. Para algunos significa el último mes del año. Para otros, significa navidad. Pero para los estudiantes de la UCLA significa vacaciones.

- ¡Por fin, último día de clases! – gritó una emocionada ojimiel – Geoff organizará una fiesta navideña y todas están invitadas

- Vaya, que emoción – dijo desganadamente la peliazul

- ¿No estás contenta Gwen?

- No me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero la navidad no me agrada mucho

- Vamos, será divertido. Las fiestas de Geoff son las mejores

- Tendré que pensarlo – respondió la gótica alzándose de hombros

- Pero tú si irás, ¿verdad Courtney?

- No lo se Bridgette, me iré a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia, y…

- ¡Oh no, chicas! ¡No me pueden hacer esto! – dijo Bridgette haciendo un puchero – por favor prometan que irán, por favor, por favor, por favor – pidió con cara de perrito a medio morir

- Ah – suspiró Gwen –de acuerdo, iré, pero nada de Santa Claus, ni regalos, ni árbol de navidad, ni pavo, ni…

- De acuerdo, ¿tú qué dices Courtney?

- No lo sé, necesito fijar una fecha, comprar los boletos de avión, avisarle a mamá…

- Por favor – chilló nuevamente la rubia

- Ah, de acuerdo, pero al día siguiente me iré a casa – se rindió Courtney

- ¡Si! ¡Será la mejor fiesta! Ah, por cierto, me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle…

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono

- Todos deben ir vestidos de rojo y blanco o verde y blanco, ya saben, por la navidad…

- ¡Oh no, eso sí que no! – negó Gwen

- Por favor Gwen, podemos ir de compras

- Te escuchaste como Lindsay – sonrío Courtney – yo apoyo a Bridgette, necesito hacer unas compras navideñas…

- ¡No hablen de navidad!

- Oh, vamos Gwen, no seas tan amargada y acompáñanos

- De acuerdo, pero sólo esta vez

* * *

Estaba aburrida, y el centro comercial la mareaba. Nunca había sido muy buena comprando cosas, y mucho menos si se trataba de ropa. Ella se mantenía siempre entre todo lo que fuera oscuro. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y observó con desgano a sus dos amigas, que señalaban emocionadas cada boutique que veían. Suspiró cansada, volteando a ver su tienda de ropa favorita. En la vitrina había unas hermosas alas negras, acompañadas de ese vestido que había visto la semana pasada, al venir de compras con su prima. Ese fue el fatídico día en que su celular desapareció. Había llamado, pero nadie respondió. Seguramente se cayó al suelo, con todo el ajetreo de cargar más de 17 bolsas.

- Deberíamos entrar a esta – dijo Bridgette señalando una hermosa boutique con paredes rosa

- No pienso entrar ahí – dijo una escéptica Gwen

- ¡Anímate! Sólo por una vez en tu vida, usa algo que no sea negro, por favor – pidió Courtney

- Esta bien, pero será la primera y la última vez que lo haga

Las tres entraron en la enorme boutique de dos pisos, donde adornos navideños decoraban cada rincón. No fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaban, ya que el rojo, verde y blanco eran los colores que más predominaban en la ropa. Después de dos horas de caminar por la tienda, subir y bajar escaleras, y probarse prenda tras prenda se dirigieron a pagar sus compras.

- Ahora sólo faltan los zapatos – sentenció Courtney

Gwen suspiró, de nuevo. Ese era como el décimo suspiro del día. Se resignó cuando vio a Bridgette y a Courtney señalar otra tienda.

- "Este será un largo día"

* * *

Faltaba una hora para que Justin pasara por ella, mientras trataba de no rebajarse a sus instintos y caer en el juego de Duncan. El muy desgraciado le había insistido todo el día que lo ayudara a elegir el vestuario correcto, ya que con eso de que la ropa debía ser blanca y roja, o blanca y verde, puso el patético pretexto de que él sólo usaba ropa oscura.

- "Él y Gwen deberían ser gemelos" – pensaba una morena mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en el armario del punk algo adecuado para la ocasión – Aquí no hay nada que sirva. ¿Nunca has escuchado la expresión "ir de compras"?

- Creo que la he oído un par de veces, pero nunca le presto demasiada atención

- Pues deberías

- Bueno, tengo algo más de ropa ahí – dijo señalando un viejo baúl

- Si no hay nada en tu armario, dudo mucho que haya algo ahí

- Puedes echar un vistazo, es ropa que nunca usaría

Courtney suspiró y se arrodilló para abrir el baúl. Un montón de polvo se esparció por los aires. La castaña sonrío al descubrir un pulcro traje blanco.

- ¿Por qué no usas esto? – preguntó mostrando el traje blanco que acababa de descubrir

- Yo no uso trajes

- Al menos pruébatelo

Duncan se deshizo de su playera y Courtney trató de ocultar su sonrojo.

- No piensas desvestirte en frente de mí, ¿o sí?

- Por favor princesa, me has visto con menos ropa que esto…

El sonrojo de la castaña aumentó, mientras trataba de mirar en cualquier dirección que no fuera Duncan. Se volteó dándole la espalda, esperando a que el punk se cambiara. Suspiró tranquila mientras su mente se desconectaba del mundo. Las vacaciones habían llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, mucho más rápido. Lo cierto era que ya extrañaba a su familia. Cinco meses sin verlos era demasiado tiempo. Si, cinco meses habían pasado desde que puso un pie en Los Ángeles, y cinco meses habían pasado desde que puso un pie en el departamento y su vida cambió al conocer a Duncan. Si hace seis meses le hubieran dicho que en un futuro cercano se enamoraría de un delincuente, se hubiera echado a reír como maniática y hubiese apostado que era una estúpida broma.

Y habría perdido la apuesta.

- ¿Ves por qué no uso trajes?

Courtney se dio la vuelta y quedó anonadada. Y si hace cinco minutos le hubieran dicho que Duncan podía verse así de bien, tampoco lo hubiera creído. El traje blanco lucía espectacular en su cuerpo, y la playera verde oscuro que llevaba abajo contrastaba a la perfección con ese mohawk que adornaba su cabello. Sus ojos celestes se posaron en ella y sonrío engreído mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

- Tranquila princesa, no me tienes que devorar con la mirada… puedes hacerlo con los labios – susurró en el oído de una estática morena mientras apretaba su cintura.

- Duncan, necesito vestirme, ya es tarde – dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz tratando de apartar al ojiceleste

El punk dio un gruñido y soltó a la morena de su agarre, mientras ésta prácticamente lo empujó para sacarlo de su habitación.

Sonrió sacando su precioso vestido de una caja. La verdad no era muy aficionada a comprar ropa, ya que su mamá le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por simples caprichos. Pero al comprobar que tenía suficiente dinero de sobra para complacer algún gusto, optó por invertirlo en el atuendo que usaría esa noche. Comenzó a desvestirse para darse una ducha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta, y de seguro ir a una la pondría de buen humor.

* * *

Duncan miraba con aburrimiento el televisor. Decidió usar el traje blanco, y una de las principales razones radicaba en la mirada que le había echado Courtney cuando lo había visto. La otra razón era que no tenía nada más que ponerse. Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y cuando volteó su vista, lo único que pudo pensar fue que nunca vio algo tan magníficamente hermoso.

Courtney llevaba un perfecto y ajustado vestido rojo que le llegaba a medio muslo, con un cinto blanco a la cintura y unos tacones rojos lo suficientemente altos como para llegarle a sus ojos celestes. El punk sonrío autosuficiente: le encantaba la idea de tenerla para él, al menos después de que la fiesta acabara. Su rostro estaba levemente maquillado y su cabello castaño caía formando perfectos rizos. La castaña le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa engreída. Sin duda, él amaba su cuerpo, las finas facciones de su cara, su sedoso cabello, el aroma que desprendía, su melodiosa y dulce voz, cuando pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos mientras le hacía el amor… pero lo que más amaba, era su carácter. Independiente, autosuficiente, altanera y hasta un poco malvada. La maldad le daba un toque de sensualidad que a él le encantaba.

- ¿Aún no llega Justin?

Y claro, ella tenía que arruinarlo preguntando por ese imbécil.

- No, pero si quieres yo podría acompañarte…

- Gracias, pero no gracias. Ya quedé con él, y te recuerdo…

- Si, si, que es tu novio, ya lo sé…

- ¿Tú no deberías ir con Heather? – preguntó la morena con un deje de reproche en su voz

- Sí, pero tenemos planeado llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta… - sonrío pervertidamente - ¿te molesta si usamos tu cama?

Courtney abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Él no había dicho eso. Apretó fuertemente su bolso, tratando de contener la ira que la recorría en esos momentos. Sin éxito.

- ¡Eres un maldito cretino! ¡Tienes estrictamente prohibido usar mi cama para tus porquerías, ¿me oíste?! Si quieres hacerlo con la tipa esa, mejor…

La castaña sintió unos fuertes brazos aprisionarla y estamparla contra la pared, mientras unos labios se encargaban de devorar su boca. Duncan había elegido un mal momento para besarla…

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó un ofendido ojiceleste mientras sentía su mejilla arder, cortesía de la mano de Courtney

- Porque te lo mereces. Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que tú y esa harán no se qué cosas en mi cama, y después me besas? Eres un completo demente

- Jajajaja – río el punk con ganas – estaba jugando princesa, Heather ni siquiera irá a la fiesta… ni vendrá al departamento tampoco – terminó de aclarar al ver la mirada acusadora de Courtney

La morena ni se dignó a mirarlo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Abrió apresuradamente y se encontró con un apuesto Justin vistiendo unos pantalones blancos con una sexy playera roja ajustada. El moreno le sonrío y le entregó una rosa roja.

- Una rosa para otra rosa – dijo románticamente el chico

- Es una flor para otra flor, idiota – dijo Duncan metiéndose en la conversación

- ¡Duncan! No te atrevas a insultarlo, porque te juro que…

- Tranquila mi pequeña, descuida, no vale la pena – respondió Justin tomando de la cintura a Courtney – mejor vámonos, una gran fiesta nos espera

Justin jaló a la castaña mientras ésta le dedicaba una última mirada a un enfurecido punk. De no ser porque Courtney se enfadaría con él, ese engreído ya hubiera perdido su cara de modelo, cortesía de los golpes que le propinaría. Soltó un suspiro mientras veía a la pareja entrar al elevador. Sabía que no soportaría ese juego por mucho más tiempo. Él quería a Courtney para él, exclusivamente. No quería compartirla con nadie. Ella era de él y de nadie más.

_Mía._


	16. 16 Geoff's Party

**Holaa Qeeridos Lectorees :D y antes Qe nada qiero pedirles una Disculpa por nO haber aCtuaLizado aantes . ayer Quise hacerlo, pero había un probLema cOn La página y no pude u.u.**

**En Seegundo Lugar, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D ME HACEN TAN FELIZ TT_TT espeero llegar pronto a los CIEN :D.**

**Y en tercer Lugar, les informo Que graciaas a ustedees y sus reviews (:D),, habrá una segunDa temporada Qe ya estOi escribiendo :).**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importantee, este capituLo es un 85% d Gwen&Trent, disfrútenlo :)**

**Bueno, sin mas moLestias, a Leer!**

**DiscLaimer (xQe hace años Qe no lo pongo) TDI y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16. Geoff's Party **

- ¿Aquí es la fiesta? – preguntó una confundida castaña al observar detalladamente una puerta frente a sus ojos

- Geoff no pudo conseguir nada mejor – dijo Justin confirmando la sospecha de Courtney.

La morena hizo una mueca indescifrable. Y, ¡cómo no iba a hacerlo, si se encontraban frente a un simple cuarto de hotel! Seguramente el departamento que compartía con Duncan era mucho más grande. Dio un molesto bufido mientras Justin la miró divertido.

- Es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta – le sonrío el moreno mientras la tomaba de la mano y giraba la perilla.

Y Courtney no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Justin en ese momento. El que parecía ser un pequeño cuarto era en realidad un amplio lugar, que a su vez estaba conectado por una puerta con un cuarto más. Tenía un hermoso y amplio balcón. Después de contemplar un momento la belleza del cuarto, Courtney se dio cuenta de que Justin la arrastraba hacia Geoff y Bridgette. La música sonaba a todo volumen y era muy difícil caminar entre toda esa multitud, ya que, a pesar de ser un cuarto bastante amplio, había tanta gente que apenas se podía creer que cupieran.

- Courtney, que bueno que viniste – dijo Bridgette abrazándola mientras Justin saludaba a Geoff

La rubia lucía verdaderamente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido verde entallado hasta la cintura con un pequeño volado y unos tacones blancos. Una linda tiara adornaba su cabello, que caía suelto hasta media espalda.

- ¿Aún no llega Gwen? – preguntó Courtney mirando en todas direcciones

- No, y la verdad no me sorprendería que no viniera, no la vi muy convencida con su vestido – dijo Bridgette con una mueca de confusión – pero lo importante es que estás aquí y es hora de disfrutar de la fiesta

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – sonrío la castaña

- ¡Court! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Bridgt me estaba volviendo loco hablando de ti – saludó un alocado rubio.

- ¡Geoff! – se quejó la rubia dando un suave codazo en el estómago del fiestero.

Courtney pensó que también lucía espectacular. Traía puesto un pantalón rojo y una camisa blanca desabotonada del pecho, y había sustituido su típico sombrero vaquero por un gorro de navidad.

- "Pero nadie luce tan bien como Duncan" – pensó la castaña para sí mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Pequeña, ¿te gustaría bailar? – pidió Justin sacándola de su ensueño

- Ah, claro – respondió ella tomando la mano del moreno y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, aunque prácticamente toda la habitación estaba llena de personas bailando.

Al cabo de aproximadamente una hora, Duncan hizo su aparición junto con Trent. El músico tenía puesto un pantalón blanco y una playera verde que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Curiosamente, cargaba un regalo rojo entre sus manos.

- Viejo, esto sí que es una fiesta – dijo un animado Duncan

- Sí, tienes razón viejo – respondió Trent volteando en todas direcciones

- ¿A quién buscas Elvis?

- Busco a Gwen

- Vaya, ella no me contó que salía contigo – dijo el punk tratando de sacarle la verdad

- Ah, de hecho no estamos saliendo… aún – contestó el ojiverde con una sonrisa – traje esto para ella – dijo mostrándole el regalo a Duncan

- Viejo, sé que no debería desilusionarte, pero Gwen odia la navidad y dudo mucho que venga

- ¿En serio crees que no vendrá? – preguntó un decepcionado Trent

- Ah, no lo sé, tal vez sí se aparezca por aquí

Trent suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Sólo le quedaba esperar. Cuando descubrió que la chica que atormentaba sus sueños era Gwen, se dio una reprimenda mental. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Ella tenía el cabello azul y piel fatídicamente pálida. Bueno, era de esperarse que no la reconociera, ya que ella no era una chica a la que prestara demasiada atención. Era indudablemente bella, pero siempre creyó que salía con Duncan, así que cuando comenzó a sentir interés por ella, se rehúso a aceptarlo y trató de sepultarla en sus recuerdos. Sólo para enterarse unos meses antes de que Duncan salía con Heather y ellos en realidad eran sólo amigos.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras tomaba una copa de la mesa céntrica y la llevaba a su boca. Él no tomaba – casi nunca – pero necesitaría un poco de valor para hablar con Gwen y explicarle todo.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la fiesta, cierto punk ojiceleste se hallaba sentado en otro pequeño sofá, tomando copa tras copa. Lo que veía en ese momento lo lastimaba, pero se negaba a quitar la vista de la pareja. Justin y Courtney bailaban felizmente. Apretó sus puños cuando detectó las intenciones del moreno al apegarse más a ella. Vio cómo con una mano atraía a Courtney hacia él, mientras la otra se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda hasta casi tocar su…

Duncan se levantó precipitadamente. Si el niño bonito buscaba una paliza, se la había ganado. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura cuando vio que la castaña retiraba la mano de Justin y la volvía a colocar sobre su hombro.

Suspiró aliviado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de nuevo. Entonces vio cómo el moreno atraía a su princesa hasta besarla… Hora de otra ronda de alcohol.

* * *

Una peliazul miraba extrañada la puerta frente a ella. Volvió a leer la dirección en un pequeño papel y asintió. Ése era el hotel, e, indudablemente, ése era el cuarto. Tomó la perilla y la giró, dejando ver un amplio cuarto abarrotado de personas que bailaban alocadamente.

- "Por eso no quería venir" … -

Gwen entró mientras se abría un camino entre la gente. Lo cierto era que no era necesario empujar a las personas, ya que éstas se apartaban automáticamente al verla. La gótica se veía realmente hermosa. Y eso pensó Trent cuando la vio…

Llevaba un vestido rojo strapless completamente entallado con un broche blanco en medio del busto, tacones blancos y su acostumbrado maquillaje oscuro. Su pelo estaba levemente ondulado y llevaba un bolso rojo. La gótica suspiró mientras sentía cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, era por eso que se vestía de negro, tratando de pasar desapercibida…

- Gwen, quisiera hablar contigo

- ¿Eh?

La peliazul se giró, para toparse con unos ojos verde brillante. Trent le sonrío un poco sonrojado, tratando de darse la confianza que aún no tenía. Sin esperar respuesta de Gwen la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el otro cuarto, el que se hallaba conectado al lugar de la fiesta. Éste se hallaba en total silencio y en penumbras, ya que todos estaban disfrutando del otro lado. Caminaron hasta sentarse en el sofá. Después de un incómodo silencio, el ojiverde suspiro.

- "Es la hora…"

- ¿Pasa algo, Trent? – preguntó Gwen, ya cansada del silencio total

- Pues, verás, yo… - comenzó el ojiverde sin saber qué decir – Ah – suspiró de nuevo – te seré sincero. Hace algunas semanas conocí a una hermosa chica en una fiesta y…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso a mí? – preguntó la gótica. La verdad no quería escuchar quien era la afortunada que tenía el corazón de ese chico. La hacía sufrir demasiado.

- Sólo escúchame. Verás, yo no sabía quién era ella, y duré mucho tiempo sin volverla a ver. Un día fui al centro comercial, y la encontré de nuevo, entonces…

- No quiero escuchar más – sentenció la peliazul levantándose, dispuesta a marcharse

- Por favor, no te vayas… - pidió Trent tomándola del brazo – es importante que me escuches…

Gwen suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Bueno, si no podía ganarse el amor del chico, al menos no quería perder su amistad, si es que ésta existía.

- ¿Estás ebrio, verdad? – preguntó ella alzando una ceja

- No, pero necesito que me escuches. Ese día en el centro comercial yo traté de alcanzarla, pero no lo logré y, de alguna manera conseguí esto – terminó él con una sonrisa y mostrándole el celular a Gwen.

- ¡Mi teléfono! – dijo emocionada, casi arrebatándoselo a Trent

Después del encuentro de Gwen y su teléfono, ella aún no pensaba las cosas. Se quedó estática un momento y miró a Trent con una indescifrable mirada.

- Feliz navidad – dijo él extendiéndole el regalo

Gwen dudó un poco, pero lo tomó entre sus manos.

- No me gusta la navidad

- Pero estoy seguro que el regalo te gustará

La gótica se decidió y abrió la pequeña caja que sostenía. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio cierto vestido negro que ella creyó imposible de obtener.

- Trent, yo no puedo aceptar esto – dijo sonrojada, tratando de devolver el obsequio

- Claro que puedes

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Gwen se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde y plantó un beso en sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, trató de romper el contacto, sin embargo Trent se lo impidió, acercándola más a él y profundizando el beso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí saldrás conmigo? – preguntó el músico terminado del beso

La peliazul le sonrío y le dio un beso más como respuesta. Y comprendió que desde hoy, la navidad sería su época favorita del año.


	17. 17 ¿El Fin?

**hoLa Qeridos Lectores :D wii aQi estoy de nuevo con el Qe seRa el uLtimo CapituLo de la primera tempoRada :D y Qiero agradecer nuevamente sus reviews! Por fin llegue a las CIEN =D wiii el review numeero CIEN fue de PaLyTa :D MIL GRACIAS!**

**Sin maas que agregar les dejo el siGuiente capituLo :D y si Qieren qe escriba uno con aLguna pareja en especiaL, acepto sugerencias ;) **

**p.D.: trataree de poner un capituLo mas a la historia "Suicide". aunQe originalmente iba a qedar asi xD pero lo intentaree**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17. ¿El fin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su reloj marcaba las 2:35 a.m., y la mayoría de los que estaban en la fiesta estaban o ebrios, o tirados en el suelo. Probablemente ella era la única que seguía cuerda. Bridgette y Geoff se habían perdido hace horas, y algo le decía que estaban en una de las habitaciones. Gwen había sido arrastrada por Trent en cuanto llegó, y Justin decía sólo incoherencias. Duncan se le había perdido de vista hace apenas una hora. Suspiró cansada mientras la música seguía sonando. Volteó en todas direcciones tratando de localizar al punk, sin éxito alguno.

- "Duncan, ¿Dónde estás?" –

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que Justin la jalaba hacia algún sitio. La verdad era que llevaba un buen rato hablando, pero ella no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Sólo se limitaba a decir "sí, sí". Recorrían la habitación, Justin jalándola mientras ella se dedicaba a buscar a Duncan por todas partes. Courtney reaccionó cuando sintió cómo entraban a algún sitio. Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió en el baño.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ya que los labios del moreno besaron salvajemente los suyos. Era un beso demandante y muy, muy apasionado. Courtney trató de corresponder, pero sus sentidos estaban adormilados, y el beso del muchacho era bastante exigente. La acorraló junto a la pared y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían impetuosamente sus piernas. Y ella, muy lejos de estar excitada, se hallaba aterrada. Sí, Justin era su novio, y como tal, se supone que debía corresponderlo. Pero ella no tenía a nadie en la cabeza más que a Duncan. Sólo con él había dejado sus principios de lado. Sólo él había podido despertar esa locura oculta en ella. Sólo él la hacía experimentar sensaciones que jamás creyó, podía sentir. Y, ella quería que él fuera el único.

- Justin, espera, yo no… - dijo la castaña mientras trataba de apartar al moreno de ella

- Por favor pequeña, no me vengas con eso ahora

El moreno siguió tocando a Courtney violentamente, mientras ella golpeaba su espalda con sus puños, obviamente sin lograr nada. El olor a alcohol perforaba su nariz. Justin atrapó los labios de la castaña en un desenfrenado beso mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido, porque el cinto había desaparecido hacía ya unos minutos.

Courtney gritaba, desesperada, aún sabiendo que con el volumen estridente de la música, nadie la escucharía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando Justin se deshizo del vestido y comenzó a tocarla y besarla por todas partes, sin consideración. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan impotente. Sus golpes iban perdiendo fuerza mientras sus sollozos se hacían más audibles.

- Justin, po-por favor no… estás tomado, no sabes lo que haces… - pidió la castaña en tono suplicante

- Oh, claro que lo sé pequeña, he deseado esto desde la primera vez que te vi…

- No, por favor no…

Ella siguió llorando, cada vez más desesperada. Continúo forcejeando, pero de nada servía. Obviamente la fuerza del moreno era mucho mayor. Sintió como el ojiazul fue deslizando su mano por su vientre hasta casi llegar a su intimidad. Se sentía usada, impotente, frágil…

- Por favor no…

Y antes de que la mano del moreno rozara siquiera su parte más íntima, un golpe lo mandó a volar, provocando que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la pared. Justin quedó desmayado al instante, mientras una desconsolada Courtney se giraba para reconocer a su salvador.

- ¿Duncan?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la morena se abalanzó contra él, llorando a mares. El punk se limitó a rodearla con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su cabello. Poco le importaba que se encontrara en ropa interior, en una situación bastante excitante. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era consolarla. No había dejado de llorar y se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

- Tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí…

- Duncan, yo… - dijo la morena alejándose unos centímetros – gracias

- Escúchame muñeca – dijo el punk tomándola de la barbilla – Mientras estés conmigo nunca, jamás permitiré que te pase nada malo ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres mi princesa y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño

Duncan se inclinó mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y la abrazaba de nuevo, sintiéndola llorar entre sus brazos. Desde el momento en que vio cómo Justin la jalaba hacia el baño, supo que las cosas no estaban bien. Esperó unos minutos, pero Courtney no regresaba. Su furia terminó haciendo que fuera al baño. Al principio no escuchaba nada, pero no tardó demasiado en oír unos pequeños gritos, y, más adelante, sollozos. Y fue entonces cuando hizo su aparición "justo a tiempo" pensó él. Ese maldito desgraciado ya pagaría, por ahora estaba más ocupado con su princesa.

- Vámonos – dijo él tomando su vestido y entregándoselo

Courtney se lo puso inmediatamente mientras sus mejillas se adornaban con un pequeño sonrojo. Hasta ese momento no había notado que se encontraba – aún – sólo en ropa interior. Duncan se quitó su saco y lo colocó en sus hombros, protegiéndola del frío. Salieron inmediatamente del hotel y pidieron un taxi.

El camino fue acompañado de un sepulcral silencio hasta llegar al departamento. Duncan introdujo la llave y dejó pasar a Courtney primero. Una vez adentro, ambos se sentaron en el sofá. La castaña se acurrucó junto al punk, mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Gracias de nuevo, creí que estaba perdida – dijo la morena

- No me lo agradezcas princesa, sólo hice lo correcto

Ella se acercó hasta su rostro y le dio un dulce beso. Duncan lo disfrutó, y sin embargo sólo pensaba en que hace unos minutos ese desgraciado había besado a Courtney a la fuerza. Ese patán no se merecía unos labios tan perfectos. No se merecía nada.

- Princesa escucha – dijo el ojiceleste tomándola de las manos y obligándola a mirarlo – sé que tú y yo no empezamos muy bien, y lo lamento mucho. Sé que nuestra relación nunca ha sido en serio, pero dame una oportunidad, por favor. Te prometo que trataré de ser el mejor novio del mundo. Tu significas mucho más que una "relación momentánea" para mí…

Courtney se quedó tensa un momento. Jamás pensó que escucharía a Duncan decir palabras como aquellas, pero supuso que el alcohol ayudaba un poco. Ahora sabía lo que quería, quería estar con él, no le importaba ya la opinión de los demás. Él era su mundo, y ella el de él.

- Y, ¿Qué pasará con Heather?

- Ah, bueno, sobre eso… terminamos hace dos días

- ¿Por qué?

- Es insoportable – dijo Duncan, mientras Courtney reía – pero el punto es que quiero estar contigo…

- Yo también lo quiero

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, yo también quiero ser tu novia, Duncan…

Dicho esto se fundieron en un profundo beso. Sus labios disfrutaron por primera vez el sabor a libertad. Libres de prejuicios, del "qué dirán", libres de compromisos… sólo ellos dos. Su beso fue tan largo y pausado, que bien pudo írseles la vida en ello.

Y, ¿qué importaba ya si moría aquí, y ahora? Esta sería la mejor y más bella forma de morir. _En sus brazos._ De su amado príncipe punk.

* * *

**Y vivieron feliCes por siempre xD jaaa, naaaa! sOi adicta a los finaLes tristes aunQe me den ganas de matar al autor òó perO tratare de haCer un finaL feLiz para esta historia :D **

**P.D..: Subire el primer caPi de la segunda temporada en... 15 minutos xD siento haberLos hecho esperar tanto xD**

**P.D.. de la P.D....: Si Qieren matar a Justin, pueden hacerLo xD **


	18. 18 Extrañar

hoLa Qeridos Lectores :D waaps aQi esta el primeR capi de la segunDa temporaDa :D espero Qe lo disfruten y Qe no me maten despues de LeerLo TT_TT

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Extrañar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Extrañar. ¿Alguien dijo que fuera delito? Curiosamente, respetar las reglas ha pasado a segundo plano en mi vida ahora, igual que todo lo demás. Extrañar. De nuevo esa palabra se repite en mi cabeza. Extrañar. Amor. Brazos. Cama. Duncan. Y juntas forman la oración: extraño el amor que hay entre nosotros, sus brazos rodeándome sobre la cama. Te extraño, Duncan"_

Courtney terminó de escribir y cerró su diario precipitadamente, mientras se giraba para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama. Nunca creyó que una visita a sus padres se fuera a hacer tan larga y eterna. Su frustración aumentó cuando se ofrecieron (más bien, la obligaron) a llevarla a Los Ángeles al cabo de dos semanas más. Ella había insistido, luchado, etc. Pero, ¿quién pude pelear contra sus padres? Puso el trabajo como excusa, aunque lo cierto era que le habían ofrecido un mes de vacaciones. Justo lo que pasaría en esa casa. Sin ningún día completo con Duncan a su lado.

Faltaba una semana para navidad. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre el blando y blanco suelo. Ella estaba en Washington, en Yakima, para ser más exactos. Y era todo lo contrario a Los Ángeles, ciudad a la que se había adaptado fácilmente.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo recordó. _Duncan._ Lo había olvidado. El chico punk le había entregado un sobre diciéndole: _"cuando estés aburrida, puedes abrir el sobre"_.

Sin pensarlo demasiado fue directo a su bolsa y lo sacó. Un sobre negro con una calavera plateada encima.

Lo abrió y extrajo cuidadosamente el papel doblado y arrugado que se hallaba en el interior, que al final resultaron ser varias hojas. Las desdobló y comenzó la lectura:

_"Princesa: _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque estás tan aburrido como yo. No soy muy bueno escribiendo, pero hice esto para ti. Sabía que irías a visitar a tus padres, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan pronto, y justo cuando empezábamos nuestra verdadera relación…_

_En fin, te agradezco por pasar esa noche conmigo y hacerme tan feliz. No quisiera dejarte ir ahora, contemplándote ahí dormida, tan frágil… quisiera que estuvieras en mi cama por siempre."_

La morena sonrío dulcemente. Así que se había desvelado escribiendo la carta… qué lindo.

_"Debes leer la siguiente hoja el día de navidad. Por favor Princesa, su contenido es exclusivo para ese día. Por favor no la leas."_

Ante esa última advertencia, Courtney bufó molesta. La curiosidad la incitaba, pero Duncan la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que ella era incapaz de romper las reglas. Suspiró y guardó la carta en su sobre. Se volvió a tirar con desgano en la cama.

- Duncan… -

Ahora todo marchaba bien entre ellos. Apenas su relación se había formalizado, había llamado a Bridgette y a Gwen para contarles todo lo que les había ocultado. Al principio Bridgette se molestó un poco, pero después la felicitó y le deseó suerte. Lo mismo hizo Gwen.

Supuso que, a estas alturas, Justin ya se habría enterado. Pero bueno, de seguro quedó claro el rompimiento después de esa horrible pesadilla.

Pesadilla que Duncan había transformado en sueño. Un dulce y perfecto sueño.

Se hallaba tirado en el sofá sin ningún remordimiento, con sus cosas desparramadas por el departamento. Sin Courtney, todo era aburrimiento y desorden. Nadie con quién pelear. Nadie con quién jugar. Nadie con quién estar y nadie a quién amar. Patético.

Volvió a cambiar de canal en el televisor, mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Un timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tomó su celular con desgano. En la pantalla decía: Un nuevo mensaje. Sus sentidos despertaron y abrió rápidamente el dichoso mensaje, con la esperanza de que fuera Courtney.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

_"Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente."_

_Heather_

Suspiró pesadamente y arrojó su celular a la mesa de nuevo. Desde que habían terminado, Heather había estado insinuándosele e insistiendo, pero él no tenía ojos más que para la castaña. Se comenzaba a cansar de sus mensajes, sus llamadas y sus "encuentros casuales". Se sentía perseguido y acosado.

Observó el reloj: 10:43. Él siempre se dormía después de las 12:00, pero hoy estaba cansado e irritado. Apagó el televisor y se levantó pesadamente. Justo cuando iba a cruzar hacia la habitación, el timbre del departamento sonó. Soltó un gruñido y se dirigió a abrir. E inmediatamente, una morena se lanzó a sus brazos bañada en llanto.

- ¡Heather! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmado el punk mientras trataba de consolarla

- Es Jus, Justin – decía la chica entre sollozos - Él trató de…

Duncan ya no escuchó más. La ira corría por sus venas mientras que Heather estaba hecha una sopa de lágrimas. La abrazó por la espalda, tratando de calmarla. Ese maldito se las vería con él.

- ¿En dónde está ese imbécil? Me debe una, después de todo…

- Él, él estaba en el parque, cerca de aquí, ahí fue donde todo ocurrió…

El punk hizo a la chica a un lado y caminó con paso firme. Estaba decidido a darle una buena paliza a ese idiota. Subió al elevador, ignorando completamente las súplicas y gritos de la morena que venía tras él, intentando detenerlo. Sus acciones sólo tenían un propósito: demolerlo a golpes. Salió del hotel.

Siguió caminando un par de cuadras más, hasta divisar el parque. Cruzó la desierta calle y se infiltró. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando lo vio: ahí sentado como si nada en una banca, con su típica pose de modelo.

- ¡Oye tú, bastardo!

Al escuchar el insulto, Justin volteó al instante. Todo marchaba según lo planeado.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó el moreno haciéndose el inocente

- ¡Por supuesto que te hablo a ti, idiota!

- Ah, ya veo. Tú eres el delincuente que me robó a mi pequeña

- ¡Tú la lastimaste! Y no te bastó y ahora intentas lastimar a Heather. Estoy harto de tus estupideces.

Dicho esto Duncan le propinó un fuerte golpe en su preciosa cara, haciéndolo caer en la fría acera. El ojiazul se levantó mientras tallaba su boca.

- ¿Eso es todo lo qué tienes? Adelante – dijo burlándose del punk

- Es sólo el comienzo

Lo siguiente fue una brusca pelea. Primero Justin arriba de Duncan, para después invertir papeles. Heather sólo los miraba con expresión de susto y sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Los gritos e insultos se esparcían por el parque, mientras la luz de las lámparas los alumbraba.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que se levantaran y se vieran con odio. Sus miradas chocaban, preparándose para recibir el golpe del otro. Justin fue el que inició de nuevo, golpeando a Duncan en el estómago, sofocándolo. El punk parecía haber perdido.

Sin embargo, en un inesperado giro, el ojiceleste le lanzó una patada al modelo, quien casi instantáneamente cayó al suelo y dejó de moverse.

Duncan respiraba aceleradamente, mientras trataba de controlarse. Un hilo carmín salía de su boca. Aún sentía coraje e ira recorrerlo, pero su propósito estaba cumplido, y una sensación reconfortante lo invadió al ver a Justin en el piso.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras volteaba a ver a Heather, quien lo observaba detenidamente. Se dirigió a él y limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su labio con un suave pañuelo. Sus ojos se perdieron en los celestes de él, mientras le sonreía.

- Muchas gracias Duncan, sabía que podía contar contigo – felicitó tomándolo de las mejillas

- No lo hice por ti, él me debía algo – escupió cruelmente

La morena bajó la mirada y apretó su mandíbula. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que se esperaba. Sonrío forzadamente y levantó la vista de nuevo.

- De cualquier forma, gracias, yo no habría podido hacer nada en contra de él

- No fue nada, tan sólo aléjate de Justin, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte. Eres tan lindo y especial Dunky, eres mi héroe…

Y antes de que el punk pudiera responder, ya tenía los labios de Heather sobre los suyos, forzando un salvaje beso. Las manos de ella sujetando sus mejillas fueron de gran ayuda. Intentó separarse, pero fue en vano.

- Geoff, ¿para qué querías verme? – preguntó una confundida ojimiel

- Yo creí que tú querías verme – respondió el rubio

- Bueno, tu mensaje decía que…

Bridgette se quedó sin habla mientras doblaban una esquina del parque. Geoff la miró preocupado.

- Bridgt, ¿pasa algo?

- No puedo creerlo – dijo ella en un susurro señalando a una pareja a lo lejos – ese es ¿Duncan?

Geoff miró la dirección que Bridgette señalaba y corroboró su duda.

- Sí, tienes razón, él es Duncan

* * *

**Lo siento, perO reaLmente AMO los confLictos xD es Lo Qe le da sabor a La viDa jeje peRo no se preocupen, terminaRan bien xD creo O.o**


	19. 19 Traición

**hoLaa :D waa teenia AÑOS quee no actualizabaa,, les pido una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto,, pero el tiempo no me ajustaba -.- por sueRte tengo dos semanas de vacaciones :O qe seRan de gran ayuda porque, un par de capis despues, yaa no tengo idea de como continuar -.- es reaLmente frustrante.**

**bueeno les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, y sin mas les dejo este capi.**

* * *

Capítulo 19. Traición

Courtney empacaba sus cosas mientras torrentes de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No le quedaba demasiado por guardar, ya que la maleta que se había llevado a casa de sus padres tenía muchas de sus cosas. Los golpes en la puerta se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

- ¡Courtney, por favor abre! ¡Deja que te explique! – gritaba el ojiceleste al otro lado

La castaña ni se inmutaba en responder, mientras seguía metiendo ropa a la maleta lo más rápido posible. Suspiró cuando terminó de empacar y limpió violentamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Se miró en el espejo frente a ella y no pudo reconocerse. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos e hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Poco le importaba en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, ignorando a Duncan.

- Por favor Princesa, tienes que escucharme – suplicó el punk tomándola del brazo

- Suéltame – respondió ella en tono frío – y deja de llamarme así

El tono que usó par hablarle lo desarmó por completo, y sin saber por qué, la soltó. Tal vez era hora de dejarla ir.

- Courtney – pronunció el ojiceleste con voz temblorosa

- No quiero volverte a ver nunca, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo la morena con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – no me busques, porque no me encontrarás

- Courtney, por favor, hay que hablar

- No tenemos nada de que hablar

Duncan agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños, mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por su cara.

_"La perdiste"_

Levantó su cara sólo para encontrar a la castaña abriendo la puerta y a punto de cruzarla.

- Dejé tus llaves en el cuarto – informó ella con el tono más indiferente que pudo

El punk sentía sus piernas flaquear, mientras sus ojos derramaban más lágrimas que antes.

_"La perdiste"_

No pudo sostenerse más y cayó de rodillas, con ambos puños pegados en el suelo. Su mente no dejaba de repetírselo, y la realidad se encargaba de corroborárselo. Ella se iría, ¡así nada más y para siempre! Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, para no volver jamás.

¿Dónde quedaban sus besos? ¿Dónde sus pasionales noches? ¿Dónde la llama que encendió? ¿Dónde quedó la vida que les esperaba, juntos?

Sintió su corazón quebrarse mientras la impotencia le escupía a la cara su cruel destino. Solo. Así se quedaría y estaría por siempre si ella se iba.

Porque era ella la luz de sus noches, la sombra de sus días, su oasis en el desierto, su consuelo en la agonía. Porque era precisamente ella su pedazo de cielo, el calor que apagaba su cuerpo y la llama que lo encendía. Era ella y sólo ella. Nadie más nunca lo sería.

Ella ni se inmutaba en el estado de Duncan, sólo seguía con la vista en la nada. Tomó sus maletas, totalmente dispuesta a marcharse.

_"Lo perdiste"_

Porque… definitivamente ella prefería su ausencia, que tenerlo al lado sabiendo que no era suyo. Suspiró de nuevo y cruzó la puerta. Estaba a punto de cerrarla, ya nada importaba. Bridgette amablemente se había ofrecido a hospedarla en su casa mientras se conseguía otro departamento. Eso había sido de gran ayuda. Sin Bridgette, ella estaría perdida. Empujó la puerta lentamente.

- Perdóname…

Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al escuchar la palabra pronunciada por aquel punk. Sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo, ni aunque lo quisiera. Cada segundo dolía, la lastimaba. Y no quería hacerse más daño.

Corrió a toda prisa al elevador para dirigirse al lobby. Sola, lloró libremente, dejando escapar todo el dolor contenido. Se sentía una niña pequeña cuando ha perdido un globo. Pero ella había perdido mucho más que eso. Sentía un malestar interno, y el dolor no desaparecía ni un instante. Si seguía así, dejaría un charco en el piso. Respiró profundamente mientras las puertas se abrían. Salió del hotel y pidió un taxi, indicando la dirección de la casa.

Un apuesto joven conducía el vehículo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – preguntó amablemente

- Si, muchas gracias – respondió ella desganadamente

- Vamos, me han dicho que las penas se hacen menores cuando las compartes – alentó el muchacho

La morena suspiró y, sin saber por qué, le contó su historia con detalles al joven conductor, quien la escuchó atentamente. No pudo aguantar el llanto cuando llegó a "esa parte".

- No se preocupe señorita, llorar es muy bueno cuando aparece el sufrimiento, ya que es una manera fácil y segura de desahogarse. Y, quién sabe, tal vez y en medio de todo ese llanto usted se de cuenta de que el joven no vale la pena y lo olvide por completo

"Entonces…" pensó la castaña…

"Lloraré hasta olvidar"


	20. 20 Con sabor a soledad

**Hola :D pues al fin he regresado con un nuevo capitulo :D estee tiene demasiada letra y muy pocos dialogos (estan advertidos xD) sin embargo, aqui se aclara el por qué rompieron Duncan y Court, y no fue culpa ni de Bridgt, ni de Geoff. Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un especial de esta pareja :D pero eso lo vere despues.**

**Sin mas que decir espero que disfruten este capi, y disculpen si no he pasado a leer algunas historias, pero todo ha estado bastante complicado, pero pasare el lunes :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Con sabor a soledad**

Caminó lentamente al interior. El azul brillante que había percibido la primera vez, se había convertido en gris opaco. Sus pasos danzantes y entusiastas habían sido reemplazados por pasos sin fuerza, arrastrando los pies. Su rubia amiga la seguía de cerca, en silencio, seguramente buscando a Geoff con la mirada. Pronto una gótica se les unió en el camino, igualmente sin decir nada.

El silencio sepulcral se confundía con el griterío del resto de los alumnos, demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de la existencia de las tres chicas, que caminaban con desgano hacia el interior. Courtney abrió la puerta y las tres entraron al salón de clases, que se hallaba ocupado por unos cuantos alumnos. Se encaminó a un asiento de atrás y se dejó caer.

- ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de sentarte adelante? – le preguntó Bridgette a la morena

- No…

- Vaya, eso es malo. No debes sentirte nada bien – aportó Gwen sentándose al lado – Courtney, debes superarlo, mira que si él prefiere a Heather es un completo idiota

La castaña sólo escuchaba palabras lejanas, que se mezclaban con su respiración. Apoyó su cabeza contra su libro y soltó un suspiro. Había pasado un mes desde entonces, ¿tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? Un mes sin saber nada de él. Nada. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, y a pesar de todo, una parte en su interior estaba ansiosa por encontrarlo de nuevo. Aunque sabía que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Y ella se aseguraría de eso.

El punk había estado llamándola todos los días de las siguientes dos semanas al rompimiento, pero no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. Y, al estar tentada a hacerlo, optó por cambiar su número. Se sentía cansada, adormilada y muerta. Bridgette y Gwen habían dejado de lado su conversación y miraban al frente, donde ya estaba el profesor explicando la clase. ¿A qué hora había entrado? ¿Y realmente importaba eso? Aunque lo quisiera, no podría concentrarse. Porque, desde entonces, todo se había vuelto insulso, y las cosas que le gustaban, repentinamente habían perdido su brillo.

La vida había perdido su magia.

* * *

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar insistentemente. Las secretarias atendían velozmente las llamadas, mientras que el mundo empresarial giraba a su alrededor. Estaba frente al computador, revisando que el trabajo solicitado estuviera correctamente elaborado. Era una especie de boletín para una importante empresa de ¿lácteos? Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró pesadamente. Sus párpados le pesaban una tonelada, y mantener abiertos los ojos era una tarea sumamente difícil. Su jefe le había ordenado deshacerse de su mohawk, después del accidente que tuvo, cuando su sombrero cayó al piso.

Pero eso no era importante.

Lo que realmente importaba era el por qué de ese accidente, y todos los que le ocurrían día tras día. Su jefe llegó incluso a amenazar con despedirlo por sus estupideces. Pero, ¿quién los provocaba? La respuesta era tan obvia como la secretaria que se le insinuaba y le lanzaba indirectas demasiado directas: Courtney.

Ella era la única y existente razón que provocaba accidentes, tanto ridículos como letales. Era ella quién lo hacía aún más torpe en el trabajo de lo que ya era antes. Solamente ella tenía ese endemoniado efecto sobre él. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche. Pero, sobre todo, cada noche. Cada noche que no compartía a su lado se volvía eterna, cada día de su existencia sin ella era una tortura. Y cada día que pasaba, la culpa lo azotaba tal cual como un mero látigo. Si, la culpa lo apuñalaba por la espalda. Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar, y no hubiera cedido a sus sucios instint0s de hombre… ella estaría aún entre sus brazos, con su inconfundible aroma, su sonrisa, su tostada piel, sus enormes ojos avellana que lo miraban con un toque de dulzura y pasión… ella lo era todo y él lo había echado a perder.

* * *

Entró a la casa después de Bridgette. La rubia le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y su voz pasiva inundó la sala.

- Court, Geoff me invitó a salir, y pues, hace ya un mes que no lo hacemos… - trató de explicar la ojimiel con tono suplicante

- Esta bien Bridgt, no te preocupes por mí – respondió la morena dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, que en aquellos momentos no eran muy buenas

- ¡Oh gracias Courtney! ¡eres la mejor!

Dicho esto Bridgette le dio un beso en la mejilla a Courtney y subió a velocidades insospechadas a su cuarto. La castaña sonrío. El que ella fuera infeliz no significaba que debía arrastrar a sus amigas al mismo destino. Subió tranquilamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de la rubia. Por suerte la hermana de Bridgt se había mudado y había desocupado su cuarto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Siempre que hacía eso el mismo recuerdo la volvía a golpear…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba entusiasmada. ¡Por fin, hora de volver a Los Ángeles! Sus padres la dejaron en la estación y se marcharon. Poco antes de llegar había recibido un mensaje de Bridgette, quién le decía que quería hablar seriamente con ella, y que antes de pasar por su departamento, se dirigiera a su casa. Pero ella no podía hacer aquello, extrañaba demasiado a Duncan. Tomó un taxi y sus palabras fueron firmes al indicar la dirección. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y sentirlo… nada podía ser más importante que eso._

_Entró velozmente al edificio y tomó el elevador, prácticamente arrastrando sus maletas. Pronto estuve frente a la puerta del departamento. Dudó un poco. ¿Qué sería mejor, tocar o entrar de improviso? Lo pensó unos instantes y decidió entrar. Introdujo la llave y la giró rápidamente. No podía esperar más. Entró inmediatamente._

- _Duncan, regre..._

_Y nunca sintió más dolor en su vida._

- _Prin, princesa, no, no es lo que piensas…_

_Sus ojos instantáneamente dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. Frente a ella estaba su Duncan y Heather, ¡medio desnudos y besándose sobre el sofá! Duncan ya no llevaba camisa, y en cambio Heather estaba sólo en ropa interior. La malvada chica se levantó esbozando una sonrisa maléfica, besó la mejilla de Duncan y comenzó a vestirse sin ningún pudor._

_Mientras Courtney se mantenía en su posición, firme y estática. Quería huir, pero sus pies no reaccionaban. Su mente estaba nublada por las imágenes antes presenciadas, y no podía pensar con precisión. En cambio, Duncan sólo la miraba, esperando lo peor. _

_Heather terminó de cambiarse y se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado, no sin antes decir "Dunky, gracias por lo de anoche". Cruzó la puerta y la cerró estruendosamente. Duncan se dejó caer sobre el sofá, totalmente abrumado, mientras Courtney seguía llorando sin ningún consuelo._

_Cruzó el departamento y llegó a su habitación. Puso el seguro a la puerta, arrojó las maletas y se dedicó a llorar sobre su cama._

_Duncan no tardó demasiado en llamarla y tocar la puerta tan fuertemente, que sentía que la derribaría en cualquier momento._

_Fin Flash Back_

No pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Escuchó a Bridgette gritándole algo así como un "ya me voy". No tuvo fuerza para responder. Ocultó su rostro contra la almohada y lloró de nuevo. Era demasiado como para soportarlo… el mismo recuerdo la volvía a golpear, con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.

Se sentía traicionada, desecha, quebrada en pedazos… igual que su corazón, el que le había entregado a aquel que lo destrozó sin ningún remordimiento. Su cuerpo tembló enteramente, y esa sensación de no poder respirar la azotó de nuevo. Sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más audibles y nunca se sintió más débil. Era una tonta, no sólo por haber caído en su juego, sino por enamorarse y encima llorar por él, aún después de lo ocurrido. Secó sus lágrimas con rabia e ira contenida. Ese desgraciado no se merecía nada proveniente de ella. Ella podía seguir sin él, después de todo, siempre había sabido lo fuerte que era.

Aunque también conocía los límites de esa fuerza. Y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se dejara caer sobre la almohada y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. 3, 2, 1…

- ¡Duncan, no sabes cuánto te odio! – gritó mientras volvía a enterrar su cara entre las sábanas, completamente bañada en llanto.

_"El odio es el sentimiento que muchas veces sustituye al amor cuando el corazón quiere olvidar."_

* * *

Miró el reloj: 11:42. Los minutos se habían vuelto eternos desde que había salido del trabajo. Estaba molesto, ya que esta tarde, al mirarse en el espejo, se halló despojado de su amado mohawk. O al menos del color verde. Ahora era todo negro. Pero realmente aquello ya no era tan importante. Lo que lo lastimaba cada día era la ausencia de Courtney. La extrañaba en demasía. Incluso llegó a momentos tan extremos en que salió del departamento y comenzó a buscarla por la calles, hasta quedar frente a la casa de Bridgette. Había tocado, pero siempre era la rubia quién abría la puerta y, con la mayor amabilidad que poseía, le decía que Courtney no quería saber más de él y que por favor no insistiera más. A pesar de eso, agradecía a Gwen por brindarle aquella información. Ahora al menos sabía dónde estaba la morena.

Gruñó enfadado al recordar esas escenas. Su estómago rugió y se encaminó hasta la cocina. Tomó un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo degustó sin muchos ánimos. Sonrío melancólicamente y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas.

De nuevo ese sabor, que azotaba cada uno de los días de su vida desde su partida. Porque debía admitir, que desde entonces el vivía con sabor a soledad.


	21. 21 Perdida

**hooLaa a todoos aQueellos Qee leeen (o mas bieen leiaan xD) mi faanfic :D sí, yo se que ha pasado muuuuuuucho (realmente mucho tiempo) desde que no he subido un capitulo, y realmente quiero pedir muchas, muchas, muchas disculpas a todos aquellos que han esperado una actualizacion. Realmente no justifico mi ausencia en , pero la verdad es que sí he tenido muuuchos problemas personales y no tenia NADA de inspiración para continuarlo. Pero hoy decidi agregarle otro par de capitulos y esperar lo mejor :D**

**Sin más, les dejo el siguiente capi.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21. Perdida**

Cinco meses sin saber de ella. ¡Cinco! Nunca en su vida cinco meses pasaron tan lentamente. Dio un sorbo a su café extra-cargado y bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Su vida era un completo desastre desde que Courtney se marchó. Repetía esa frase cada miserable día, y aún no se cansaba de hacerlo. No obstante, el insomnio había aparecido apenas dos meses atrás. Había probado de todo: tés relajantes, aromaterapia, musicoterapia, masajes, hacer ejercicio hasta el cansancio extremo, tomar medicamentos para dormir… y aún no se libraba de él.

Gracias a no conciliar el sueño durante la noche, lo habían despedido de su trabajo, por quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio. Ahora no podía dormir, no tenía trabajo y estaba quebrado. Su refrigerador apenas sí se mantenía con comida, y sabía que pronto lo echarían del departamento. Y volvía a repetírselo: su vida era un completo desastre desde que Courtney se marchó. Al menos el color verde a su mohawk había regresado.

Escuchó sonar el timbre del departamento y se dirigió a abrir sin muchos ánimos. Hacía cinco meses que ese timbre no sonaba. La pequeña esperanza de que fuera Courtney quien estuviera al otro de la puerta, se desvaneció al encontrarse con un alocado rubio y un apacible pelinegro.

- ¡Viejo! ¡Hace años que no te veíamos! – saludó Geoff entusiasmado

- Si, ¿hace cuánto que no sales de esta cárcel? ¿Tres meses? – preguntó Trent

- En realidad, hace cinco meses que no salgo.

Los muchachos pusieron cara de horror. ¡Cinco meses! Eso era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar. Ambos se abrieron paso hasta estar dentro el departamento. Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Duncan se servía otra taza de café.

- ¿Café? – ofreció el punk

- No gracias viejo, ya he tomado uno antes de venir aquí – respondió Trent

- Yo si quiero uno – dijo Geoff

Duncan se dirigió a la cocina y preparó dos cafés, uno extra-cargado y el otro normal. Le ofreció uno a Geoff y tomó asiento mientras bebía de su taza.

- Viejo, te ves realmente mal – comentó Trent viendo las enormes ojeras que tenía su amigo

- Courtney rompió conmigo, me despidieron de mi trabajo, padezco de insomnio y soy adicto a la cafeína… ¿cómo esperas que no esté mal? – enumeró Duncan a punto del colapso

- Viejo, relájate, debes darte otra oportunidad en la vida. Conseguir otro trabajo, otro departamento y otra novia – dijo Geoff tratando de animarlo

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de dónde se supone que sacaré todo eso? – preguntó Duncan terminándose su café y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Escucha, sé que no estás muy animado, pero hoy habrá una gran fiesta. Salir de aquí sería un buen paso para comenzar – habló Trent con su típica sonrisa de completa relajación

- Ah – suspiró el punk – no se si estoy de ánimos para una fiesta – terminó la frase mientras se servía otro café y caminaba hasta el sofá.

- ¡Claro que estás de ánimos viejo! – gritó entusiasta el rubio – pero primero, nada de cafeína – dijo arrebatándole el café – creo que es hora de que salgas de esta pocilga.

Duncan suspiró cansadamente. Conocía a sus amigos, y sabía que no se irían hasta convencerlo de ir a la dichosa fiesta. Le quitó de mala manera la taza de café a Geoff y la bebió como si de agua se tratase.

- Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y terminó de arreglarse el cabello. Aplicó un poco de fijador y quedó lista. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y tomó su abrigo. Eran las 7:45 p.m., y tenía entendido que la fiesta comenzaría a las 8:00. Salió de su departamento recién adquirido y se subió a su auto (recién adquirido también). Era un Pontiac Sunfire. No era precisamente el auto más lujoso del mundo, pero estaba estupendo y recién salido de la agencia.

Tomó el volante y sonrío. En cinco meses su vida había dado un brusco giro, pasando de ser una simple empleada, a ser la gerente oficial. Esto se debía a que el verdadero dueño del café había inaugurado uno nuevo a las afueras de la ciudad, y debía estar al pendiente de el. Y decidió que la persona mejor capacitada para atender el local mientras él se encargaba del otro, era Courtney.

Condujo por las agitadas calles de Los Ángeles (sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad) y 20 minutos después aparcó frente al hotel de la vez anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando pensó en quien podría encontrarse en la fiesta…

_Duncan._

Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento de alejarlo de sus pensamientos y bajó del auto. Caminó con paso veloz hasta el hotel, entró al elevador y marcó el piso 14, el penúltimo piso.

Pronto estuvo frente a la misma puerta de la vez anterior. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas! Aquella noche apareció tomada del brazo de Justin y salió tomada del brazo de Duncan. Su corazón dio un estrepitoso vuelco. El sólo recordar las palabras de Duncan aún hacían que su voz se quebrara.

Decidida a sacar al punk de su cabeza, giró la flamante perilla. Instantáneamente, el ruido de la música se hizo ensordecedor, mientras una gran cantidad de personas bailaba por todo el cuarto. Y apenas eran las 8:30. La morena se preguntó cómo era posible que esas simples puertas de madera fueran capaces de aislar tremendo sonido, y apuntó mentalmente comprarse algunas de esas.

Caminó empujando gente y abriéndose paso. No ubicó a ningún conocido, así que se resignó y se sentó – sola – en el sofá.

* * *

Entró a la animada fiesta con un humor no precisamente animado. Eran las 9:45 p.m., un gran retraso. No había sido su intención. Se había quedado dormido y había despertado bastante tarde. Trató de buscar un rostro conocido, pero no se topó con nadie.

Con un deje de amargura caminó entre la gente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde una pareja se besaba sin cesar. Los ignoró como si fuera cosa de todos los días y se sirvió una copa. Necesitaba algo de alcohol en la sangre.

Caminó de regreso a la sala mientras tomaba su bebida de un solo trago. Arrojó el vaso vacío a algún lugar de la habitación mientras se sentaba en el mullido sofá. Recargó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

La fiesta continuaba a su alrededor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero no debió ser mucho, antes de que su paz se viera turbada por unos esbeltos brazos que se enredaban a su cuello.

- Dunky, te extrañé…

Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron de golpe, reconociendo a la dueña de aquella voz. Sus ojos negros lo miraron fulminantes y su largo cabello – negro también – se deslizaba por su pecho.

- Apártate, Heather

- ¿Esa es tu manera de saludar a los viejos amigos?

- Tú no eres mi amiga

Dicho esto el punk se apartó con un movimiento brusco, mirando hacia otro lado. Heather no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, acomodando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

- Vamos Dunky, no me digas que todavía estás molesto – dijo Heather mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Duncan

- Sólo aléjate, ¿quieres? Por tu culpa Courtney rompió conmigo

- Ja, ¿Por mi culpa? ¿No fuiste tú quién me llevó a tu casa? ¿No fuiste tú quién me pidió una noche? Claro, en ese momento no pensabas en Courtney

El ojiceleste se quedó callado, mientras la ira corría por sus venas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo aquello era cierto. Algo en aquel momento lo había, de alguna manera, obligado a estar con Heather. Sus impulsos fueron más poderosos que él.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y permaneció en silencio, mientras la pelinegra seguía aferrada a él.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera seguir contigo

Dicho esto Duncan se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta, dejando a una Heather muriendo de rabia. Estaba dispuesto a irse. Antes de llegar a su destino, una castaña abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, tapándose el rostro.

- "Oh no, Courtney…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera, la buscó desesperado. La localizó dentro del elevador, mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

- ¡Courtney, espera!

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El elevador se cerró antes de que pudiera llegar.

Bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa, sin embargo, al llegar al lobby, no la encontró por ningún lado. Frustrado caminó hasta salir del hotel. La encontraría, así durara toda la noche buscando.

* * *

Esperó oculta hasta que Duncan salió. Suspiró tristemente, mientras sus ojos hinchados comprobaban que había estado llorando. No pudo evitarlo. Después de regresar del baño, había encontrado una escena nada agradable: Heather recargada en el pecho de Duncan. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuchó su conversación. Y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué Duncan le había pedido una noche a Heather? El silencio del punk se lo comprobó. Él la había incitado a ella. Sonaba ridículo, pero no era más que la verdad. Sus ojos obsidiana se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la enorme puerta. No tenía caso quedarse.

Subió a su auto y recargó la cabeza en el volante. Que pésima noche. Introdujo las llaves y arrancó. Y se distrajo. Y terminó doblando esquinas, buscando desesperadamente alguna calle conocida, más estaba totalmente perdida.

El aspecto desolado de las casas y banquetas le daban la impresión de alejarse cada vez más de su destino. Se detuvo al encontrarse en un paraje extraño. Era un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, el mentado callejón era mucho más ancho de lo normal. El lugar parecía ser el punto de reunión de un grupo de vándalos, o algo así, ya que cada pared se encontraba rayada con aerosol.

Bajó del auto, esperando leer mejor el nombre de la calle en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y sacó su celular para iluminar un poco su camino. No había ningún nombre. Suspiró frustrada y levantó la vista.

Y entonces quedó atónita.

Frente a ella, estaba ella. Bueno, era ella dibujada en aerosol en la enorme pared. Su nombre se hallaba escrito a su lado. "Courtney". Era más que obvio que se trataba de ella. Y vaya que era un hermoso graffiti. Perfecto, pensó ella. Se sintió halagada, y una pregunta surgió en ese momento.

- "¿Quién sería capaz de…?"

- ¿Princesa?


	22. 22 Sentimientos Encontrados

**hooLa :D wii puees he vuelto, esta vez con un capítulo bastante y muy, muy corto, pero para compensarlos dejaré otro :D (Qe también es MUCHO MUY corto u.u). No se qué me ha pasado que no he tenido inspiración ni para escribir la receta de un sandwich -.-, peero no se preocupen! seguiré con la historia así tenga que desverlarme y practicar yoga para que la inspiración fluya!**

**Sin más molestias, les dejo el siguiente capy. :D**

**y MIL gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 22. Sentimientos encontrados

- ¡Él fue a buscarla, Justin! ¡Estoy segura!

- No es mi problema – respondió el moreno sin siquiera inmutarse

- ¿No es tú problema? ¿No se supone que tú quieres estar con ella? – gritó molesta la pelinegra

- Sí, así es Heather, pero seré paciente.

- Han pasado cinco meses. ¡Esto es por tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? No fue "mi culpa" que te enamoraras de ese criminal, ¿o sí?

La perversa joven no dijo nada más y agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al instante y respiró profundo para no derramar ni una lágrima. Maldita fuera la hora en que se enamoró. Malditas fueran las caricias de ese delincuente, esos besos y esos ojos tan profundos. Malditas todas las noches que pasaron juntos y maldita la hora en que terminaron. Malditos sentimientos y maldita Courtney. Sin ella, nada de esto habría pasado.

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron paralizados, viéndolo fijamente. Su mirada aguamarina temblaba. Su boca desencajada. Ahora parecía más criminal que nunca.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó incrédula señalando el graffiti delante de ella.

Pero Duncan no respondió. Estaba demasiado ensimismado examinándola. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Sus torneadas piernas se definían a la perfección con ese pantalón en tubo. Su blusa blanca definía su pequeña cintura y sus tacones la hacían parecer más alta.

- ¡Contéstame!

- Princesa…

Y lo siguiente que ella sintió fueron unos cálidos brazos rodeándola. Su aroma masculino la invadió, llenando sus pulmones. Lo extrañaba tanto… sintió que su hombro se mojaba y al instante, la respiración entrecortada de Duncan chocando con su cuello. ¿De verdad estaba pasando?

- No sabes cuánto te extraño, princesa

- Dun-Duncan…

Sus piernas flaquearon y no supo si alejarse o corresponder su abrazo. Parecía tan sincero… Sin embargo, al final optó por la mejor opción para ambos: separarlo.

- Duncan, suéltame – pidió ella con un hilo de voz mientras sus brazos reposaban en el pecho del punk, tratando de alejarlo.

- Pero Courtn…

- Por favor…

La súplica de la morena se perdió en el viento. El ojiceleste la soltó y se alejó, mirándola como quien mira un huracán aproximarse, junto con la inminente muerte. El veneno que inyectó la castaña con sus palabras comenzó a circular por sus venas. Las cosas habían cambiado, y esa ya no era su princesa. Era hora de darse por vencido.

Justin manejaba demasiado despacio para su gusto. No sólo quería encontrarlo, _necesitaba_ encontrarlo, e impedir que regresara con _ella_. Pero, ¿cómo encontrar a una persona sin tener la más mínima idea de a dónde fue en una ciudad tan enorme como Los Ángeles? Buena pregunta, y en ese momento Heather lo hubiera dado todo por conocer la respuesta.

Doblaron a la izquierda y se detuvieron frente al semáforo. La tensión se acumulaba en el ambiente. Justin encendió un cigarro y lo fumó despacio.

- ¿Tú fumas? – cuestionó la pelinegra. Pregunta estúpida.

- Si – se limitó a responder Justin

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde siempre

La conversación finalizó. El semáforo cambió a verde, pero Justin no avanzó.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete!

- Quiero hablar contigo, Heather

- Será después, ahora vamos a encontrar a Duncan

La evidente paz del moreno se vio turbada mientras arrojaba su cigarrillo lejos y se acercaba a la ojinegra.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de esa estupidez Heather! ¡Actúas como si fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra! ¿en dónde quedó tu orgullo?

- Mi orgullo es lo que está en juego Justin, porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero

- ¿Y por eso te rebajas así? Dime, ¿qué puede tener ese delincuente que no tenga yo?

El moreno se abalanzó a devorar sus labios. Y supo que ella lo volvía loco. Courtney era otra historia, tan sólo la niña más perfecta del planeta. Pero ella era especial. Era diferente. Amaba su lado malvado, que hasta ahora era el único que conocía. Supo que no estaba con ella sólo por apariencia, sino que siempre hubo algo más pero él nunca pudo verlo.

Por su lado, ella correspondió el beso aún con la confusión a flor de piel. Tal vez era hora de seguir con su vida y hacer a un lado a Duncan…

Sólo tal vez…

Courtney subió a su auto y arrancó sin mirar atrás. Porque sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más, lo perdonaría. Y ella no quería hacer eso. Por Dios, se moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero se negaba rotundamente. Volver con él sería pisotear su orgullo de mujer. Y eso no. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Llegó hasta su edificio y condujo hasta la cochera. Bajó del auto y se dirigió a su departamento. Los tacones la estaban matando. Justo cuando oprimió los botones del elevador, Beth apareció frente a ella, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran.

- Courtney, debo hablar contigo – dijo la de lentes agitadamente.

- ¿Tú, hablar conmigo? – preguntó extrañada la castaña

- Sí, es urgente

- Pues, subamos a mi departamento.

Beth sonrío y entró al elevador junto a Courtney. Porque ella no podía callar una verdad, y menos si había decidido dejar a Heather de lado.

Y porque sabía que tanto Duncan como Courtney sufrían.

Era hora de aclararlo todo.


	23. 23 Mentiras Blancas

**hoLa de nuevo! aQí por fin laa mini reconciliación! :D,, no se preocupen, prometo que el siguiente capi estará lleno de D&C y G&B, pero tal vez nos despidamos del G&T por un rato :( lo siento, pero también debe haber conflictos en otras parejas x)..**

**Sin más se los dejoo :D**

**P.D.:: es el capitulo más corto que he escrito -.-**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 23. Mentiras Blancas

Beth tomó aire mientras observaba a Duncan y Courtney, sentados en el sofá. Los nervios la consumían, pero había llegado la hora. Respiró aún más profundo.

- Courtney, la verdad es que… - se detuvo un momento, tomó aire de nuevo – ese día que Heather y Duncan compartieron una noche, bueno, la verdad es que…

El silencio se instaló en la sala y la morena se molestó. Ya tenía suficiente de ese tema como para que ahora viniera Beth a abogar por Duncan.

- Si no tienes nada que decir, lo mejor será…

- La verdad es que Heather puso un afrodisíaco en la bebida de Duncan

Y lo siguiente fue silencio, un bastante largo e incómodo silencio. Courtney estaba sorprendida, y Duncan aún más. ¿Qué Heather había puesto qué? Se sintió estúpido en ese momento. Nunca en toda su vida hubiera conocido la verdadera razón de su "repentina atracción irreprimible por Heather" si Beth no se lo hubiera dicho. Visualizó una vez más aquella noche.

Después de "hacerle pagar" a Justin por lo que supuestamente le había hecho a la pelinegra, y después de su muy forzado beso, fueron a tomar un café contra toda la voluntad de Duncan, pero al verla tan deprimida no le quedó opción. Recordó ordenar un café bien cargado (que le apetecía bastante en ese momento), y antes de poder terminarlo tuvo que ir al baño. Entonces regresó y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Poco después de eso, la atracción irreprimible por Heather comenzó.

Tenía lógica.

Por su parte, Courtney seguía incrédula. Tal vez era un malvado plan de esa arpía de Heather, aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba tan segura.

- ¿Por qué nos dices esto Beth? – preguntó la morena

- Porque he decidido que no quiero seguir siendo manipulada por Heather y, pues, aunque no encuentro ningún beneficio propio en esta confesión, supongo que tenía que decirles – respondió tranquila y caminó hasta la puerta – bueno, eso era todo, supongo que tienen que hablar, nos vemos – se despidió rápidamente y desapareció.

La mirada aguamarina de él se cruzó con la obsidiana de ella, y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Y es que los dos tenían mucho que decirse, pero ninguno quería tomar la iniciativa.

A Duncan las palabras no se le daban muy bien, mientras que Courtney no cedía tan fácilmente. Sus personalidades volvieron a chocar mientras sus sentimientos se enfrentaron en una lucha de miradas.

La barrera seguía ahí.

- Perdona, debí haberte escuchado… - pronunció bajito Courtney, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Duncan escuchaba.

- Está bien, tal vez yo tampoco habría querido escuchar… - respondió Duncan con el mismo tono y se perdió en sus ojos chocolate.

La morena sonrío y supo más que nunca que ese hombre que estaba sentado en su sofá le pertenecía. Sus ojos aguamarina se lo gritaban, y aunque tal vez siempre lo habían hecho, ella se había negado a escuchar. Se deslizó por el sofá hasta quedar junto a él.

Se miraron fijo y él también sonrío. Tal vez tooooodas sus pérdidas en esos cinco meses habían valido la pena por un momento así. Se acercaron lo suficiente hasta rozar sus labios. Y entonces la llama se encendió.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían un enorme departamento para ellos solos y la noche recién comenzaba.


	24. 24 Licor de Estrellas

**hooLaa de nueevo! :D He decidido actualizar pronto xQe ya tenia el capituLo listo y no Qise hacerlos esperar mas x)**

**Buaaah! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! No sabeen Lo feeLiz Qee me haceen :') **

**Y para CarmillaD Qe se perdió en el capi anterior,, cuaando Duncan ya estaba en el depaa de Courtney xD jeje, La verdad eso lo deje así xQe no tenía muchas ideas, pero ammm, digaamos que Beth le llamó a Duncan y él fue hasta alla :D jeje, y muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me encantan xQe siempre das tu muy buen punto de vista :D**

**Por ultimo Qiero recomendarles aLgunos fanfics Qe me parecen super buenos y Qe Qisiera Qe todos leyeran :D aunQe de seguro ya Lo hacen x) **

**.- Un Amor Escolar, de Consue . Monserrat**

**.- Amor a Travez de los Engaños, de Guaaadiiphh**

**.- ¡Quiero mi cuerpo!, de MarylinnDxC**

**.- Tomando Decisiones Difíciles, de Courtney DxC  
**

**... y dos Oneshots Qe me encantaron :D ...**

**.- ·Cєℓσs·, de NekoNight**

**.- El Juego De La Copa, de LadyGaGaCherryBoom **

**y sin maas los deejoo :),, paraa el siguiente capi prometo hacer mas recomendaciones :D**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 24. Licor de Estrellas

La lluvia caía fuertemente desde el cielo, aunque sinceramente ya no se daba cuenta. Hacía una semana que Duncan y ella habían regresado, y todo comenzó a mejorar. Esa noche Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, y por supuesto ella, habían ido a un bar a celebrar. Todos concordaban en que Heather era una malvada y estaban felices por verlos juntos de nuevo, y eso era suficiente.

Cuidó no tomar mucho, pero era sumamente difícil, ya que estaba tan inmensamente feliz que ni siquiera tenía muy claro cuántas copas llevaba ya. Trató de mirar a su alrededor y localizar a sus acompañantes, pero fue inútil. Todo le daba vueltas. Y, ¿cómo no? Si era su primera borrachera en toda su vida.

Sintió unos labios estamparse con los suyos y un cálido brazo rodearla por la cintura.

- Creo que bebiste de más, Princesa – susurró el punk a su oído

- Claro que no, no me molestes – respondió ella un tanto enojada por la afirmación del ojiazul mientras trataba, tambaleante, de beber de su copa de vino.

- Por favor preciosa, ya es tarde y debemos irnos ahora que la lluvia paró. Trent pidió la cuenta y Geoff y Bridgt desaparecieron hace horas.

- Sólo una más – suplicó de manera graciosa la morena mientras se bebía el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

¡Bah! ¿Qué más daba estar borracha si su criminal favorito (y novio) estaría ahí para cuidarla? Le restó importancia al asunto agitando su mano, mientras sentía ser levantada estilo "recién casada" por Duncan. El punk la cargó entre sus brazos hasta salir del bar y estar dentro del auto de la castaña.

A él, siendo mas o menos adicto al alcohol un sábado por la noche, no le había hecho mucha gracia no poder beber hasta embriagarse, por cuidar a los demás, pero cuidar a su Princesa lo cambiaba todo y el hecho de verla ebria (por lo menos una vez en la vida) de verdad había valido la pena. La miró tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Sus ojos obsidiana estaban cerrados y sus mejillas coloreadas por el alcohol.

Trent y Gwen se habían subido al auto, Gwen medio inconsciente y Trent lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordar la dirección de la casa de la gótica. Encendió el auto, pisó el acelerador y se alejaron rápidamente de aquel curioso bar.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y fumó despacio un cigarrillo. Las estrellas centelleaban en el oscuro cielo, y el silencio era apreciable en la ciudad, aunque con una estrepitosa música de fondo, proveniente de algún antro no muy lejano. El punk suspiró cuando la luz cambió a verde y retomó su camino. Echó una mirada por el espejo y vio a Gwen dormida acurrucada en los brazos de Trent, quién tan sólo miraba por la ventana distraídamente.

- Viejo, ¿los dejo a los dos en casa de Gwen? – preguntó Duncan, estacionándose frente a una acogedora casa.

- No estaría bien viejo, debo contarte algo – susurró el ojiverde mientras echaba una mirada a la gótica, y posteriormente a la castaña, comprobando que dormían – Ah – suspiró – Gwen rompió conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó el del mohawk sin poder contenerse, ocasionando que ellas se removieran.

- Viejo, las despertarás – regañó el músico mientras sonreía melancólico – así es, Gwen rompió conmigo hace dos días. Dijo que se sentía asfixiada en nuestra relación y que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, ya sabes, un tiempo – contó totalmente desanimado el moreno mientras seguía observando por la ventana – yo la adoro viejo, en verdad que sí.

Duncan guardó silencio, ya que no sabía exactamente qué decirle a su "compadre" en ese momento. Gwen siempre había sido su amiga, y la conocía a tal punto que sabía que realmente ella era un espíritu libre. Sintió un poco de pena por Trent, pero tal vez, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Gwen no era conocida por tener relaciones duraderas, sino todo lo contrario, y sabía que si Elvis se había enamorado, eso a ella la ponía nerviosa y prefería terminar la relación antes de resultar herida.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Gwen era así.

- Tranquilo viejo, sólo será un tiempo – trató de tranquilizarlo el punk, cuidando lo que decía para no lastimarlo más – eso le servirá para que se dé cuenta de que su relación está bien – dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras – y, ah, tú sólo relájate, ¿quieres? Será mejor que esta noche te quedes con ella, nunca la había visto así antes. Deberías cuidarla.

- Ah – suspiró Trent – de acuerdo. Gracias viejo.

Acto seguido, tomó a la gótica en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el porche de su casa. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en el cerrojo. Entró con cuidado, abriéndose paso por la inmensa sala, tropezando con algunos muebles hasta llegar a la habitación. La colocó con cuidado sobre su cama de sábanas negras. Sabía que sus padres estaban de viaje en el extranjero, y su hermano probablemente ya estaba dormido.

Se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar contemplarla. Era sin duda hermosa. Los rayos de luna bañaban la habitación, dándole ese toque angelical que pocas veces Gwen poseía. Sus labios pintados de negro y su maquillaje (también negro) levemente escurrido la hacían ver (a su parecer) aún más hermosa.

Su belleza era extraña, y sin embargo única. Gwen era todo aquello que alguna vez soñó, disfrazada en un empaque negro. Si le hubiese prestado atención a sus sentimientos desde un principio, habría tenido más tiempo para conocerla y estar a su lado. Sólo ahora se arrepentía de haber perdido su tiempo con Lindsay, existiendo Gwen en el mundo. En _su_ mundo.

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos su porcelánica piel. Gwen ya no pertenecía a _su_ mundo. No pudo contener una lágrima que se escurrió traviesa hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Y definitivamente, extrañaría los suyos. Sus agridulces y – góticos – labios.

* * *

Pateó con rudeza la puerta de la casa mientras entraba con Courtney en brazos. La cerró de nuevo con una patada y avanzó hacia la habitación. Para entonces, cuando el punk trató de depositarla en un lugar libre de la cama (ya que sus cosas se hallaban esparcidas por doquier, debido a su reciente mudanza), la morena ya había despertado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama estirándose perezosamente y dando un sonoro bostezo. Se frotó los ojos un poco ausente, y estiró la mano para encontrar el interruptor.

Encendió la luz mientras aún se sentía levemente mareada por los efectos del alcohol, que aún circulaba por su sangre. Observó a Duncan, quien ya se había deshecho de la molesta camisa y lucía fatídicamente sexy con ese pantalón a las caderas y mostrando sus bóxers grises.

La morena se relamió los labios inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo. ¡Por Dios, aún estaba ebria y no era ni consciente de lo que hacía! Al instante se ruborizó y corrió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado de la habitación, y es que, a pesar del tiempo, Duncan la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué te detienes Princesa? Me encanta esa mirada – susurró seductoramente el punk en su oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura. ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto?

- Basta Dunky, aún me siento mareada – dijo la morena entre risas al sentir el aliento del ojiazul chocar contra su cuello – Para, me haces cosquillas – continuó riendo cuando sintió pequeños besos descender hasta su pecho.

- Pues en ese caso… ¡guerra de cosquillas!

Ambos comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, y, obviamente, Duncan llevaba la delantera. Después de todo, un criminal tiene sus trucos, ¿no? Y hay mucha más ventaja cuando la morena aún estaba medio inconsciente. Sus carcajadas llenaban la habitación y retumbaban en las paredes.

Tuvieron que detener su "pelea", porque alguien tocaba la puerta. Duncan le hizo una señal de silencio a Courtney, mientras pasaba por la sala y abría la puerta.

La morena se levantó, presa de la curiosidad, espiando junto a una pared. Divisó a una graciosa anciana con tubos en la cabeza y una gran bata azul, reclamándole molesta algo a _su_ Dunky. Él sólo asintió y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Nunca cambiaría.

- ¿Me estás espiando nena? –

- ¡No me digas así! Suena como a nombre de perro – se quejó la castaña en un puchero y lo abrazó por atrás - ¿Qué quería esa anciana?

- Quería que paráramos nuestra pequeña guerra, porque las risas se escuchan hasta su departamento… que está en el piso de arriba.

Courtney no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, pero fue silenciada casi al instante por la mano de Duncan sobre su boca.

- Shh, nos descubrirán – habló bajito él cómo si se tratara de un juego o algo parecido.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, es divertido – sonrió ella llevando la mano de él hasta su boca y depositando un pequeño beso.

- Vaya Princesa, eres más tierna cuando estás ebria, creo que deberemos ir a ese bar más seguido – sonrió arrogante mientras se ponía frente a ella.

- Y tú seguirás siendo tan antipático como siempre, aunque bebas 500 litros de alcohol

- Estirada

- Cavernícola

- Mandona

- Ogro

- Te amo

- Y yo aún más.

Dicho esto ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, de esos que los volvía locos. Courtney deslizó sus manos hasta enredarlas en su cuello, y Duncan la volvió a cargar a la habitación. De cualquier manera, ahora estaban juntos, y aunque ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, si para el amor no hay edad, mucho menos horario, ¿verdad?


	25. 25 Día Difícil

**Wii, por fin he vuelto, y esta vez con un capítulo mucho más largo, mas mi estilo :P. Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes y no pasarme por ninguno de sus fanfics, pero es que la verdad he estado ocupadísima con mi vida personal y el regreso a clases, que ya es hoy Lunes dentro de unas pocas horas TT_TT.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón sus reviews, que me ayudan a continuar esta complicada historia xD, pero quier agradecer aún más a la chica que hizo posibLe que este y eL siguiente capitulo fueran escritos, gracias a sus fabuLosas Ideas:: Guaaadiiphh! miL gracias de tooodo corazón de verdad, ya que me vi tan perdida y falta de inspiración que le pedí ideas a ella, y me dio las más increíblemente buenas, que me han ayudado a seguir con la historia y ponerla justo en la recta donde queria :D. MIL GRACIAS EN VERDAD! :D**

**Obviamente, este capitulo va dedicado a ella (: **

**Por cierto, la historia esta a punto de terminar, y sólo nos quedan unos 6 capituLos como máximo, si no es que menos. **

**P.D.:: Lo siento, en esta ocación no podré hacer recomendaciones xqe no he leído NADA! Pero tomen en cuenta las del capitulo anterior, son muuuuuuuy geniaLes (: **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25. Día Difícil**

Sonrió de medio lado, aparentando tranquilidad, la cual se vio obviamente turbada cuando cierto ojiverde pelinegro entró a la clase. Sus labios pintados en negro exhalaron un suspiro y Bridgette comenzó a preocuparse, a diferencia de Courtney que ya conocía bastante bien los problemas de pareja.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó la rubia al borde del colapso – Trent es el mejor de los chicos y te gusta desde hace tanto… ¿por qué romper con él?

- No lo sé Bridgette, me siento como atrapada… - respondió de manera desganada la gótica mientras recargaba su mentón en sus brazos – tal vez no soy la chica para él.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Si se ven tan lindos juntos, definitivamente tienen que… - excusó la ojimiel, siendo interrumpida por la morena.

- Ya déjalo Bridgt, si Gwen decidió terminar debe tener claras sus razones y por lo tanto la situación, y estoy segura de que ha asumido las consecuencias que conllevan a una ruptura, ¿no es así Gwen?

- Am, en realidad yo no…

Pero la peliazul no pudo terminar, ya que el altivo director entró por la puerta saludando de manera cortés al grupo.

- Tengan buenos días alumnos, he venido para informarles acerca del fin de curso…Como saben esta fecha está más que próxima, y hemos decidido organizar un evento en honor a los graduados, pero no sólo ellos asistirán, sino toda la escuela. Por lo tanto, al ser su grupo el más joven y recién ingresado, se les ha asignado una tarea sencilla: la decoración del lugar. Pueden organizarse en equipos o como deseen, pero el punto es que debe estar listo en tres semanas exactamente. El local es bastante grande, así que me gustaría que comenzaran a trabajar desde ya. Mi asistente les indicará el motivo de decoración, y lo demás lo dejaré a su criterio. Sin más me retiro, que tengan un excelente día.

El director se retiró con esa altivez que poseía y los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Estaba claro que la decoración no era una tarea precisamente fácil, sino todo lo contrario, y que no podían simplemente cruzarse de brazos si querían seguir en la escuela el próximo año.

Heather se paró al frente del aula, como "presidenta de grupo" que era. Lindsay estaba a su lado con un pequeño cuadernito y una lapicera en mano. Un momento, ¿Lindsay sabe escribir?

- Bien, ya escucharon al Director, ¡muévanse! Quiero seis equipos ¡ya! – gritó la pelinegra.

Todos comenzaron a armar los equipos de inmediato, ya que, a pesar de su inminente crueldad, si había algo en lo que Heather era buena era en liderar al grupo. Siempre tenía un plan perfectamente estructurado, el cual podía idear en menos de cinco segundos.

Además, era mucho más fácil dejar que otro pensara por ti. Gwen, Bridgette y Courtney se miraron mutuamente habiendo integrado ya su equipo. De seguro esa arpía tendría un trabajo bastante interesante para ellas.

Eran las 3:15 p.m., y Duncan salía agotado de su nuevo y recientemente conseguido trabajo. Sus ojos aguamarina denotaban cansancio, pero con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hasta la estación del metro subterráneo.

Se sentó en una banca a esperar impacientemente. Debía haber salido desde las 2:00 p.m., pero al ser el primer día tenía muchísimo qué hacer.

Sinceramente, extrañaba su antiguo trabajo, ya que, a pesar de que trabajar en una oficina era mortalmente aburrido, no era tan estresante como trabajar en un hotel. Lo peor – o mejor – del caso, es que él era el encargado de las actividades: buceo, camping, montar a caballo, voleibol playero y acuático, kayak, paseo en la lancha y surf. Era divertido, pero increíblemente agotador. Su turno vespertino comenzaba a las 5:00 p.m., y sólo le quedaba una hora con treinta minutos para comer, dormir, ducharse, arreglar el papeleo, aprender a encender una fogata con una piedra y, obviamente, pasar tiempo de calidad con su princesa.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron y entró sin muchos ánimos al rememorar todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Y el maldito día no acababa.

Veinte minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del departamento, y el reloj marcaba 10 minutos a las 4. Qué terrible.

Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y caminó hasta tumbarse en el sofá. Cerró los ojos respirando – por primera vez en el día – la calma de un día de otoño. Y se quedó profundamente dormido.

- Yo creo que más a la izquierda Bridgette – gritaba una peliazul a una pobre rubia trepada a una escalera, que se estiraba olímpicamente para colocar una cortina

- ¿Qué? Si lo pones más a la izquierda no quedará en el centro, mejor más a la derecha – aportó Courtney desaprobando la idea de Gwen

- ¿Y si mejor lo dejo como está? – preguntó la ojimiel a punto de caer de la escalera

- Ok – apoyaron al unísono la morena y la ojinegra mientras Bridgette bajaba

- Esto es tan agotador – se quejó la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en el piso

- Y es apenas el comienzo – advirtió la gótica dejándose caer junto a la surfista

- Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, volvamos a casa

Eran las 4:25 cuando Courtney entró agotada al departamento. Caminó despacio y repentinamente se le terminó el piso y cayó sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez, el maldito escalón jamás detectado por ella la traicionaba. Espera, este era un nuevo departamento, ¿sería posible que aquí también hubiera un resbaladizo escalón que la hiciera caer cada vez que entraba distraída? Evidentemente, sí. Se levantó molesta y sacudió su ropa, retomando un poco de la compostura que había perdido segundos atrás. Caminó hasta la cocina integral y llevó una manzana a su boca, degustando el delicioso sabor de la fruta después de un largo día sin alimento. Nunca una manzana había sabido tan bien.

Se dirigió hasta la sala aún devorando la fruta roja, y se encontró a Duncan plácidamente dormido sobre el sofá. Quién lo diría, así dormido parecía un mismísimo ángel. Sonrío bobamente y despeinó – aún más – su alborotado cabello. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron lentamente, como quién no quiere despertar del más hermoso sueño.

Aquella mirada celeste, profunda como el más hondo mar, chocó con los ojos ónix y destellantes de Courtney. Sin duda alguna, ellos eran como el ying y yang.

Duncan se levantó pesadamente del sofá hasta quedar sentado y robó un corto beso de los labios de su Princesa, que para la ocasión lucían más que deliciosos. Y ese sabor a manzana quedó impregnado en su boca. La jaló con delicadeza haciéndola caer sobre sus piernas y enredó sus dedos en el castaño e increíblemente suave cabello. Paseó sus manos hasta su cintura mientras se encargaba de besar fervientemente su boca, en tanto ella jalaba suavemente de sus cabellos y mohawk. Ella sí que sabía como volverlo loco.

Estaba a punto de entregarse al placer, cuando una alarma proveniente de su celular interrumpió el perfecto momento. Duncan se levantó bruscamente del sofá haciendo caer a Courtney al piso en el proceso. La morena lo miró notoriamente molesta y se levantó dando un respingo. Eso sí que era arruinar el momento.

- ¡Duncan! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – se quejó Courtney recriminándole su falta sin ninguna delicadeza

- ¡Pasa que ya sólo faltan 5 minutos a las 5:00, y ni siquiera me he duchado! ¿por qué diablos no me despertaste cuando llegaste? – gritó el punk perdiendo el control

- ¡Oh, disculpa! Perdóname por no saber a qué hora entras al maldito trabajo y no apresurarte para que llegues a tiempo – gritó la castaña también

- ¡Debiste haberme advertido sobre la hora, no encimárteme como una prostituta desesperada por sexo!

Sí, eso fue demasiado. Duncan había cruzado la línea. Los ojos obsidiana de Courtney temblaron ligeramente mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban, dispuestas a rodar en cualquier momento. La mirada aguamarina de él se relajó un poco, consciente de las tonterías que había dicho. ¿Es que siempre diría las cosas sin pensarlas? Al instante su boca formó una mueca de arrepentimiento, pero ya era tarde porque Courtney se había encerrado en la habitación.

Caminó rápidamente hasta ahí y tocó la puerta estruendosamente. La voz de la morena se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué te consiga un teletransportador para que no llegues tarde a tu maldito trabajo? – gritó la castaña desde dentro, con voz temblorosa por el llanto.

- Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento Princesa, no fue mi intención – gritó el punk pegando su cabeza a la puerta de madera.

- Cómo si tú lo sintieras, y no digas que no fue tu intención porque lo vi en tu mirada, ¡y no me llames Princesa! Tú nunca vas a cambiar – le gritó ella tratando de acallar un poco su llanto.

- ¡Pues bien, como tú quieras! – devolvió el grito el ojiceleste hastiado por la actitud de la morena. Él sólo quería pedir disculpas.

Se metió a la ducha y tres minutos después estaba listo. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 5:12. Diablos, llegaría demasiado tarde.


	26. 26 Love in Black

**hooLa :D! Ya estooy de vueltaa por fiiiin xD, discuLpen el retraso, pero reaLmente me sucedio una tragediaa:: ya tenía escritos los dos siguientes capis y ocurrió un error en el documento y se borraron! TODA mi historia se borro! TT_TT El maldito documento se dañó y lo perdí todo :(, bueno, obviamente todos los capítulos estan aqui, (gracias a Dios), pero mis dos nuevos capis se borraron y tuve que volver a escribirlos, y bueno, heme aquí después de terminarlos :D El siguiente lo publicaré la próxima semana, o dentro de cinco dias, así que estén pendientees ;)**

**Y sí, está decidido, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, sólo nos quedan 5 capítulos y un epílogo :(. A mi también me gusta mucho escribirla y compartirla con ustdes, pero bueno, todo principio tiene un fin y pronto será el de esta historia. **

**Hace poco publiqué en mi fanfic Bye, bye Duncan, que ya no escribiría más D&C x lo que ha pasado en TDWT, pero sus reviews me han animado bastante y... lo seguiré haciendo! TADAN! xD, ya comencé a escribir una nueva historia que publicaré en cuanto termine esta :D. La de Autorretrato también la continuaré pronto ;). **

**Sin más molestias, a leer :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26. Love in Black**

Eran las 9:42 cuando salió de su estresante trabajo, totalmente fatigado. Había tenido un día más que pésimo, ya que casi lo despiden de su nuevo trabajo, y no precisamente por llegar tarde. La pelea con Courtney lo tenía molesto, tenso y, por sobre todas las cosas, distraído. No podía hacer nada sin rememorar el suceso, y gracias a ello había cometido un sinfín de errores el día de hoy. Bufó molesto mientras esperaba un taxi, ya que lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era subir al metro subterráneo.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos, cuando un auto descapotable (convertible) verde se estacionó frente a él. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, y Duncan nunca estuvo más feliz de que Trent apareciera. Después de que se hubo acomodado en su asiento, el ojiverde arrancó sin ningún reparo, como alma que lleva el diablo, manteniendo la velocidad y pasando por alto algunos semáforos. Y el punk seguía feliz, porque no sólo Trent aparecía de la nada y le ofrecía dar un paseo en su auto, sino que también conducía justo como a él le gustaba hacerlo. Pero, un momento, es Trent, y él no así. Aquí hay algo raro. El ojiazul encendió el estéreo y le sorprendió lo que escuchó. No sonó la tranquila y cursi música que el pelinegro solía escuchar, sino que, contrario a eso, una estruendosa canción _heavy metal_ inundó el silencio. Eso sí era más que extraño.

- Viejo, ¿estás bien? – "O es que estás mal, ó es mi cumpleaños" pensó el punk al preguntarle.

- En realidad no – confesó el ojiverde – es… Gwen. Es que ella… nosotros… ah – suspiró – es complicado.

- Inténtalo – alentó el ojiazul.

- Bueno, pues, después de lo del tiempo, ella esta tan diferente… no me habla, no me mira, cuando chocamos en los pasillos me esquiva… creo que está tratando de evitarme – concluyó Trent con una melancólica sonrisa.

- Uy, lo siento viejo – no supo qué más decir hasta que una macabra idea cruzó por su mente – Hoy tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Courtney, y he oído que el alcohol ayuda a olvidar las penas – sonrío maléficamente

- ¿Has oído o has comprobado? – sonrío cómplice Trent.

- Ambas cosas, así que, ¿vamos a por Geoff?

- Como ordenes viejo.

Cambió por enésima vez de canal esa noche. Observó de reojo el reloj y vio que marcaba la 1:45 de la madrugada. Y como llevaba toda la tarde, se sintió terriblemente enojada. Duncan no había regresado, y ella se comenzaba a cansar de esperarlo sentada en el sofá, mirando sin mirar en realidad, el televisor. Cambió una vez más de canal, ya que de alguna manera, apretar fuerte y frenéticamente los botones del control remoto la hacía descargar su frustración. De ese modo no rompería cada valioso artículo de la casa.

Se levantó molesta, dispuesta a largarse a la habitación. Apagó la televisión y botó el preciado control contra el mullido sofá. Y sin embargo, se quedó parada, con la última esperanza de que Duncan cruzara la puerta en aquel instante. Pero aquello no ocurrió, y cuando volteó de nuevo su vista al reloj ya marcaba las 2:17. Pateó con fuerza la mesa de centro, y, aún más frustrada por su recientemente adquirido dolor en el dedo chiquito del pie derecho, caminó bufando hacia el cuarto.

Cerró la puerta violentamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, terriblemente molesta. Se tapó hasta la nariz con su cobertor, y una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Odiaba que se fuera sin avisar adónde iría. Odiaba que hiciera aquello.

Y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Geoff levantó su copa y la chocó con dos más, sostenidas por Duncan y Trent. No tenía ni una idea siquiera de qué hora era, y para ese momento el alcohol circulaba libremente por sus venas.

Después de su especie de brindis, se relajaron sobre los suaves cojines y continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa: que de cómo estaba la noche, que de cómo se habían molestado con sus chicas (excepto Geoff que juró llevarse de maravilla con Bridgette), que de qué tan buenas estaban las chicas de la pista…

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Trent se levantó para ir al baño. Caminó tambaleante entre la gente, que no era demasiada gracias a que era lunes, y se perdió al dar vuelta en un pasillo.

Pero la preocupación apareció después, cuando pasó media hora y el ojiverde no volvió. Geoff se levantó – mucho más ebrio que antes – asegurando que lo encontraría y lo traería de regreso.

Y Duncan, quedándose solo, comenzó a beber sin control. La verdad era que no había tomado demasiado rápido para no humillar a sus amigos y pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero para él, lo que a ellos los había embriagado en menos de tres horas, era como beber jugo de naranja. "Bebida para chicas".

No sabía exactamente cuántas copas llevaba ya, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que había pasado más de una hora y media, y ni Geoff ni Trent volvían. Seguro se habrían perdido en alguno de los pasillos. El punk se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscarlos, y sólo entonces sintió el verdadero efecto de lo qué el había catalogado como "jugo de naranja". Veía extremadamente borroso, el piso se movía y todo le daba vueltas.

Caminó – o trató de caminar – hacia el pasillo que daba a los baños, pasando por la pista de baile. Las escandalosas luces lo cegaron un momento, pero en cuanto recuperó de nuevo la vista, se encontró con algo realmente sorprendente.

Geoff y Lindsay se besaban apasionadamente en el pasillo. La rubia estaba recargada en la pared con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del fiestero. Él se dedicaba a saborear sus labios mientras colaba una mano por la blusa ajustada de la ojiazul. En tanto ella, con una mano despeinaba su cabello, y la otra la paseaba por su espalda.

Vaya, y ése era el que no tenía problemas con su novia. Pensó en tomar un taxi y largarse de ese lugar, imaginando a Trent en una situación similar. Antes de irse, enfocó por último la vista.

Y entonces lo vio.

Trent besándose con Heather.

La pelinegra lo acorralaba en la pared besándolo ardientemente, como sólo _ella_ sabía hacer. Sus frágiles manos descansaban en su pecho, mientras él la tomaba por el trasero y correspondía gustoso.

Algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió: se sintió molesto, y no precisamente porque Trent se estuviera besando con una chica. El problema era, que se besaba con Heather. Con _su_ Heather. En ese momento tuvo unas inmensas ganas de ir y golpear al pelinegro, pero se contuvo. Emprendió la marcha hacia atrás y golpeó la primera pared que tuvo cerca, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Nunca le pudo importar menos, porque salió disparado de aquel bar.

Una vez afuera, esperó por tiempo indefinido un taxi, pero ningún maldito carro amarillo apareció. Consultó su reloj: las 4:14 de la madrugada. Dudaba mucho que algún taxi apareciera a esa hora. Suspiró con molestia y pensó en la segunda opción. El departamento que compartía con Courtney estaba – prácticamente – del otro de la ciudad, así que si caminaba a una velocidad constante de 45 km/hora, estaría allá en mas o menos… ¿2 horas? No, definitivamente esa no era opción.

Una idea surgió repentina en su cabeza. Esa era su evidente salvación. Que él recordara, la casa de Gwen – quién se encontraba sola con su hermano porque sus padres seguían de viaje – estaba a tan sólo 20 minutos… ¡Eureka! Eso parecía mucho más prometedor. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a caminar.

Escuchó el molesto timbre, y sólo atinó a ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza. Pero aquello no funcionó, ya que el sonido volvió a repetirse más de tres veces.

Gwen se levantó molesta preguntándose quién podría ser a las 4:38 de la mañana. Por un minuto se iluminó su vida, pensando ilusamente que sus padres por fin habían vuelto y ella podría deshacerse de la sabandija de su hermano. Con renovadas energías, se colocó una bata de satín negro que cubriera un poco su revelador pijama, ya que el ser gótica implicaba dormir con un corsé y unas braguitas demasiado cortas para su gusto. Pero en fin.

Atravesó la sala para por fin llegar a la puerta, que seguía emitiendo ese molesto sonido. La abrió lentamente y no esperaba jamás encontrarse con él.

- ¿Duncan? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?

- Claro que puedes, pero no a las 4:40 de la madrugada – río ella dándole espacio para pasar.

Duncan entró y se tumbó en el sofá, mientras la gótica cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

- Y, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, supongo – contestó la gótica encogiéndose de hombros – ¿y tu?

- Mal. Creo que no tomé la decisión correcta y ahora pago por ello – dijo el ojiazul más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Explícate – y realmente necesitaba que se explicara, porque ella no entendía ni pío.

- Courtney. Creo que ella y yo no nos estamos llevando bien últimamente. Tal vez sí somos demasiado distintos.

- Ella te quiere – susurró la peliazul.

- Trent también te quiere

- Es diferente

- Y, ¿tú lo quieres?

- … Sí – su respuesta fue sincera. Sí, lo quería.

- Porque él... - dudó un momento, pero sabía que al fin y al cabo terminaría diciéndoselo – él te está engañando con Heather en este preciso instante.


	27. 27 Pedazos de Corazón

**hooLa :D wii hee vueltoo, xD,, sii POR FIN jojo, pero es Qe ya regrese a La escuela y mi madre tiene la loca idea de no dejarme que acueste a mas de las 12 p.m.,, y yaa sera la 1 x), creo qe me qitaran el Internet u.u buuu..**

**Como sea, les tengo una MALA noticia :(, a Courtneywafflesdxc, Consue . Monserrat , DaniDxC, y todas qienees me pidieroon que no haya D&G, pues lo lamento xQe si habra TT_TT discuLpenme! es Qee yo ODIO de verdad ODIO esa pareja, pero no pude evitar ponerla aQi, espero Qe me perdonen y Qe no me maten TT_TT pero descuiden, JAMAS dejaria a Gwen y a Duncan juntoos, aL menos NO en mi fanfic, asi Qe no se preocupen, todo se arregLara, aunQe no lo parezca ;). **

**Bueno, espero que no me dejen de leer y pierda lectores por esto D: en serio mi historia - y todas mis historias - siempre seran D&C, JAMAS me cambiara al D&G, NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA, ni aunQe me amenzaran con una pistola y mi vida dependiera de ello, les digoo Qee NOO, yoo lo ODIO .**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a CarmillaD por el apoyo moral ;) adoro tus reviews, me suben el animoo :D**

**Bueno, ya basta, disfruten este capi (: esta bastante Triste, pero en fin x)  
**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 27. Pedazos de corazón.

Gwen no supo cómo reaccionar. Apretó con fuerza el cojín naranja que sostenía entre sus manos. Sí de por sí odiaba ese color.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó con temor. Por dentro, suplicaba porque así fuera.

- No – contestó serio.

Se quedó tensa y sin respirar, no supo cuánto tiempo. De estar bromeando, Duncan ya habría estallado en risas. Además, no mentía, sus ojos reflejaban verdad, y él jamás se atrevería a mentirle en algo como aquello.

- Pasó a recogerme después del trabajo, y me contó sobre los problemas que habían tenido últimamente, y yo – suspiró – le sugerí que fuéramos a tomarnos una copa. Pasamos por Geoff y fuimos a un bar cercano. Trent estaba demasiado ebrio cuando se levantó para ir al baño, y al ver que no volvía, Geoff fue a buscarlo. Pero al cabo de un rato ninguno volvió, me desesperé y fui a por ellos, y bueno… el resto ya lo sabes – terminó de contar Duncan.

- ¿Y Geoff? – preguntó, aunque en realidad era lo que menos le importaba.

- Él… estaba besándose con Lindsay.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo, y no precisamente porque Geoff hubiera engañado a Bridgette. Sí, era egoísta, pero en aquel momento nada le importaba, sólo Trent y su dolor.

Duncan la abrazó y la atrajo hacía él, permitiéndole desahogarse libremente. Sintió sus lágrimas empapar su camisa, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

- Perdóname, esto es mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera invitado… - trató de excusar él.

- Nada de eso – dijo Gwen secándose las lágrimas – tú sólo hiciste tu deber como amigo y te agradezco que me lo hayas contado.

De alguna manera, se sentían bien en compañía del otro. Por eso eran mejores amigos.  
Sus ojos aguamarina chocaron con la mirada obsidiana de ella, y sólo entonces repararon en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Él la abrazaba por los hombros y ella recargaba sus pálidas manos en su pecho.

- Así que, tú eres el único del trío que no ha engañado a su novia – sonrío la gótica perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- No… por el momento.

Sus caras se acercaron lentamente, y aunque algo persistió en su interior, aquel momento era inevitable. Sus labios se tocaron, primero en un delicado roce, que después fue acrecentándose, convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, que ya era inexistente en sus pulmones, y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Reflejaron un brillo especial.

- ¿Y Courtney? – preguntó la peliazul, sin separar siquiera su cara ni un poco, provocando que su aliento chocara en los labios del punk.

- Quiero olvidarla, al menos hoy. Y sé que tú quieres hacer lo mismo con Trent.

Y sin esperar alguna afirmativa, se lanzó de nuevo a devorar sus labios. Se recostaron lentamente en el sofá, y pronto varias prendas volaron a algún lugar de la habitación.

Había perdido el control, y no precisamente por su Princesa ó por alguna droga que alterara el funcionamiento de su organismo, y por tanto, su condición mental.

Había perdido el control por Gwen y por voluntad propia.

Y se sentía malditamente bien.

* * *

Retiró cuidadosamente las rodajas de pepino de sus ojos y las colocó en el buró. No había tenido para nada una buena noche y ahora, sus ojos habían pagado, hinchándose y enrojeciéndose. Se levantó pesadamente y fue hasta el espejo. Al mirar su reflejo se sintió aliviada y dio las gracias interiormente a la fruta verde. Sí que funcionaba rápida y eficazmente, ya que ahora, el enrojecimiento e hinchazón habían desaparecido por completo.

Se sonrío satisfecha y tomó su mochila. Acto seguido salió del departamento, subió a su auto, y 15 minutos después ya estaba recorriendo los pulcros pasillos de la universidad. Le extrañó no encontrarse a Bridgette y a Gwen en la entrada, y fue aún más raro no topárselas siquiera en los pasillos. La morena se encogió de hombros y empujó suavemente la puerta del aula, divisando una cabellera rubia atada a una coleta que ella conocía muy bien. Caminó hasta sentarse junto a ella. Bridgette estaba demasiado silenciosa y se distraía mirando por la ventana. La ojimiel nunca había sido hiperactiva, pero era extraño verla tan callada.

- Buenos días Courtney – saludó la surfista una vez que se percató de la presencia de la morena.

- ¿Buenos días Courtney? – preguntó la castaña con asombro - ¡¿Buenos días Courtney? – volvió a repetir, exagerando la oración – algo malo te pasa hoy – aseguró mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Es Geoff, él… no contestó mis llamadas anoche – confesó la rubia con abatimiento.

- Bueno, Duncan no apareció en la casa ayer y ni siquiera llegó a dormir… ¿tú crees que estaban juntos?

- Tal vez sí…

En ese momento una gótica abría la puerta del salón de clases, mientras se llevaba a cabo un enorme debate en su interior. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se acercaría a ellas – específicamente a Courtney – como si nada hubiera pasado, ó se alejaría, levantando sospechas? Si bien no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche con Duncan, ahora que veía a la morena la culpa se hacía presente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta como para dejarse llevar por un impulso, y de paso arruinar la relación de Courtney? No pudo siquiera contestarse esa pregunta cuando estuvo parada frente a ellas. Sus pies se habían movido solos y por instinto.

- Hoy han llegado antes que yo – dijo la peliazul obviando la situación.

- Fuiste tú la que se retrasó – recriminó la morena

- Oye Gwen, ¿no sabes dónde estuvo anoche Trent? – preguntó con enorme curiosidad la rubia.

- No estoy segura – mintió la gótica - ¿por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar cínicamente.

- Porque Geoff no contestó las llamadas de Bridgt y Duncan no llegó a dormir, y supusimos que estarían juntos y que tal vez Trent estaba con ellos – explicó la CIT.

- La verdad no tengo idea – Aclaró la peliazul, agradeciendo interiormente por ser tan buena mintiendo.

Gwen se sentó al lado de Bridgette y las tres contemplaron a Heather y Lindsay, que caminaban por el aula destilando glamour, dirigiéndose a la esquina en la que solían sentarse. La gótica no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho cuando divisó unos moretones en el cuello de Heather. Seguramente eran "chupetes" que no había hecho nadie más que Trent. Él jamás se había atrevido a marcar su piel. Pudo divisar un par también el cuello de Lindsay, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Bridgette. Malditas zorras.

- ¿Qué miran esas perras? – acusó la ojimiel señalando a las dos abejas reinas, que las criticaban desde su esquina.

Gwen estuvo a punto de decir la verdad, pero sólo entonces reparó en lo delicado de la situación y recordó su "aventura" con Duncan.

- No estoy segura, pero ¡mira las marcas en sus cuellos! De seguro tuvieron toda una nochecita – dijo despectivamente la castaña – espero que los pobres idiotas que se metieron con ellas hayan usado protección para no adquirir SIDA o alguna ITS

- Sí – "Yo también lo espero" pensó la peliazul imaginando a Trent.

* * *

Sacó cuidadosamente el pan del horno y lo colocó sobre la repisa. Acercó el betún negro y lo cubrió en su totalidad, para luego tomar la crema batida verde fluorescente y escribir un "Te amo Duncan" atravesando el círculo.

Hoy había salido temprano de la universidad, y había decidido que quería arreglar las cosas con Duncan, así que le había preparado una deliciosa comida. Si bien a ella no se le daba mucho la cocina, había dado su mayor esfuerzo y ahora una sabrosa pizza reposaba en la mesa, aguardando a la llegada del punk. Courtney había preferido preparar pizza, ya que sabía que esa era la comida favorita de Duncan. De nada habría servido preparar alguna comida saludable. Como postre, había horneado un pequeño pastel lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas lo comieran, y para tomar, una soda helada de 2 litros y medio. Todo al estilo Duncan. Incluso había conseguido unas rosas negras para decorar el comedor.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa, a esperar. El reloj marcaba las 2:35 y él no llegaría sino hasta dentro de 15 minutos. La castaña suspiró y paseó sus manos por su cabello. Había sustituido su uniforme por una pequeña falda rosa y una blusa de tirantes negra, algo fresco pero poco común en ella. Sin embargo, sabía que al punk le encantaban ese tipo de atuendos.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y él apareció antes de lo previsto. Los labios de la morena formaron una sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente al ver cómo Duncan pasaba por su lado sin reparar siquiera en su presencia, y mucho menos en la espléndida comida que le había preparado. El muchacho entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y Courtney nunca se sintió tan triste y tan herida, pero, por sobre todo, tan ignorada y humillada. Se levantó con determinación y caminó hasta el cuarto. Ella no se había esforzado tanto como para que Duncan llegara y se fuera a encerrar.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta, encontrándose al punk tirado en la cama, con las manos bajo su cabeza, observando fijamente un punto en el techo. Courtney no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, buscando lo que tanto llamaba la atención del ojiazul. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo usual, caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a él.

- Te pre-preparé la comida – algo en su interior dudó. Él estaba extraño.

- Estoy cansado y no tengo hambre, pero gracias – contestó fríamente, sin voltearse a mirarla.

- Bueno, entonces yo… - nunca se sintió más estúpida – será mejor que me vaya.

- Courtney espera – la detuvo él sujetándola de la muñeca y haciéndola girar, hasta chocar sus ojos aguamarina en los ónix de ella – creo que te amo.

La morena se soltó suavemente del agarre y siguió su camino. Se detuvo en el porche de la puerta, girando levemente su cabeza.

- Yo no sólo lo creo, Duncan – sentenció mientras una amarga lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – piensa en eso.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud y respiró profundamente para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Tomó la pizza, el pastel y la soda, y salió del departamento. Una vez afuera del edificio, subió a su auto y dejó las cosas en el asiento del copiloto.

Tomó su celular y optó por marcar su número, ya que Gwen había estado muy rara.

- Bridgt, ¿puedo comer contigo hoy?

* * *

**Okeei, como ya se va a acabar el fanfic, pondre un adelanto del siguiente cappi :D**

**.**

_"¡Al diablo! ¿Quién demonios era Courtney para decidir sobre él? Ah sí, su novia. En momentos como estos desearía que no fuese así."_

_"- Estás bellísima, Gwen…"_

_"Lo siguiente que sintió, fue un tremendo golpe en su mejilla." _

_"Frente a él estaba nada menos que Courtney, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas."_

_"- De él lo entiendo Gwen, ¿pero de ti? – " _

_._

**Y listo :D. Espero que les guste y les den ganas de seguir leyendo :). **


End file.
